The Eighth Sin
by dragongirl5k5
Summary: Having an affair with one of your slaves is one of the worst kind of scandals. Especially when the slave is another male, and you're trapped in a marriage. In reality, stories like this don't always end happily. Warning: Yaoi, Hentai, Violence, Bondage
1. Prologue

Here's what happened. I was in Family & Consumer Science and it was like 8:30am. A summary popped into my head so I wrote it down quick. I gave it to my friend to read, and she said it was good. So the idea got completely glued into my mind, and I decided to give it a try. So, here's the story.

I decided to start off with a prologue chapter. I wrote this the day before a funeral and finished the day of the funeral. So I was in a very good position to write angst and death. But, this story won't be coompletely dark, there will be some humor.

And because of f*ckin' school, pardon my language, updates won't be as quick as I'd want them to be. Sigh. I apologize in advance for any mistake. No flames.

Roses are red, violets are blue. If you read this, would you please review?

Renji: Well, this should be interesting.

Britt: Yah, I can't wait! Renji you're going to-

Me: *covers Britt's mouth* No spoiling later chapters!!

Britt: Oh, sorry!

Renji: *pales* W-what's gonna happen to me?

Me: *smirks* Nothing to worry about Renji-kun.

Renji: Huh?

Britt: One word: Bondage.

Renji: *gulps*

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Bleach. Why must you keep reminding me?!

__

**

* * *

**

_The past turns into the presents. Time is just a path of life. When two of these paths eventually cross, what will the outcome be?_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_14 years ago...._

A little boy sat on the floor of a dirty rundown shack. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, or even breathe loudly. Why?

Because he was hiding. He was trying to hide from death.

The little boy didn't really know what was going on, but he knew enough not to ask. This was just something a six year old boy could not comprehend. But what he could comprehend was fear on his family's faces. It was enough to scare him too.

Usually, he was so carefree, playful, and loud. Now though, it his throat was so dry that words could no longer be formed. Even if he could speak, what would he say?

He had plenty of questions he felt he deserved answers to, like: "Mama, what's going on? Why are we hiding? Nii-san, is Papa gonna come back soon? And why are you so scared?"

Maybe if he thought about it he could figure it out. He had woken up, put on his green kimono, and had a bowl of rice for breakfast. Then Papa went to his job as a fisherman. Mama was an artist. She would paint pretty pictures and weave different designs.

Keitaro and I would do our morning chores until about noon. Then I would go to school and Nii-san would go help father catch fish. He was fifteen and old enough to work, so he didn't go to school like me.

I wasn't very good at reading and my penmanship was looked almost as if a chicken had written it. But I really didn't care much for school. After that I played with my friends Mao and Yuuta, until Mama came to take me home.

I would finish my evening chores while Mama cooked dinner. Then Papa and would be home in time to eat with us. Tonight we were having one of my favorite dishes, Sukiyaki.

During dinner I told them how I played with _Go_ with a boy named Tomi who won by cheated. Papa said that cheaters would never prosper in life and weren't worth the time. I didn't know what prosper meant but I agreed anyway.

Nii-san told us about his training in the ways of _Bushido. _ Nii-san said he was going to become a samurai, so he would have to train for many years.

Mama explained how she was nearly finished making a beautifully designed kimono for the mistress of a Lord. I loved Mama's art , especially one painting that hangs in the living room.

It has the picture of a sakura tree in full bloom on a grassy hill. The sky is dark and dotted with crystal stars. And the moon was as pale as the fairest maiden's skin. Mama said she painted after I was born.

After dinner, Papa was reading while Mama was sewing. The sun was beginning to set so Keitaro and I went outside to enjoy what was left of the day. He showed me some of his fighting stances and afterwards we played catch. But, it soon became dark and I was tucked into bed.

Hours later, I was roughly shooken awake by Nii-san in the dead of night . He quickly took my half asleep form out of bed and rushed me out of the bedroom.

It was really loud outside and there were a few bright lights showing from the windows. But, I was still barely awake, clutching my blanket, and watching as my parents talked.

"Genkei, Genkei! When will you return?" Mama cried. Papa held her hand in his larger one.

"Haruna...I have to go fight. You take the boys and get as far away as you can. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."

All I could make out after that were softly spoken words and hysterical pleas. My sleepy child mind just couldn't get what was going on. Papa then kissed Mama, hugged Nii-san, and embraced me as well. He reminded me to be good and listen to Mama and Keitaro. I could only nod in response. After that he ran out of the house with a sword in his hand.

That's how we ended up here. We ran through the cold night in search of a place to hide. Nii-san spotted this and we decided to try to rest. But I wasn't able to sleep anymore and neither were they.

Keitaro was in the corner staring at the wall with a blank expression that I had never seen. It's as if his hazel eyes were caught in a never ending trance. Before Mama had been running her hands through my red hair affectionately, trying to coax me into going back to sleep. When that didn't work she simply closed her eyes and leaned against the stiff wall.

I on the other hand didn't know what to do. My eyes were heavy, my throat was dry, and my gut was aching. And by the sad look on Mama's face and Keitaro's endless gaze it could only mean one thing. Papa probably wasn't coming back.

"Keitaro?" I tried to say, but nothing came out. I swallowed in attempt to wet my throat and tried again. "Keitaro?" I managed to whisper faintly at best.

I scooted closer so that I was almost at his side. "Nii-san?" I whispered. I was surprised at how weak my voice sounded. His head reflexively snapped forward in my direction. I gulped.

"Nii-san...Am I going to die?" His facial expression was utterly shocked. I turned back at Mama who was now completely pale. How could a mere child not even capable of truly understanding death, be able to ask such a thing?

"No. No, Otouto-san. I...I won't let you die." He whispered. And for a moment an ounce of my fear disappeared. But within hours or possibly minutes (there was no way to tell) we were found.

"Stay back!" Mama screeched. "Get away from my children!"

"Stand down!" A luminous figure ordered. I instinctively hid behind my brother for protection. I was a simple child. And a child knows when they're afraid. And when a child is afraid, they'll seek comfort.

"Ma'am, I order you to stand down. We won't harm you if you cooperate." Mama scowled.

"You are the men who attacked my village and killed my comrades. How can I believe you?!"

"Would you rather die now? Along with your _precious _children!" Another man yelled. The threat sent a chill down my spine.

"Don't you **dare **touch them! I will skin you alive if you even try!" The man laughed.

"Are you threatening me?" He scoffed. "Hell hath no wrath like a woman's scorn." Mama smuggly replied. That's when the man slapped her across the face, and sent her flying to the floor.

"Don't speak so cocky you ungrateful trash! I was going to spare your family, but now I think I'll torture you a little. And you're children!" He walked towards us and I started to tremble. Keitaro backed away all the way into corner when my mother sprung into the air and tackled the man.

Everything happened so fast. After some struggling another man pulled my mother away and threw her to the ground. The man she had tackled was furious and full of rage. He drew his sword and yelled, "You bitch! Now you _die!_"

And that was all I heard before my world was colored red. My brother yelled, "Mother!" as the man slashed her throat with his kantana. I didn't even have the strength to cry out. All I could do was whimper as tears flowed silently down my cheeks.

All I remeber then was being attacked by another man and being knocked out cold. At first I thought that I was dead, and that I had been lucky enough to be spared from an agonizing death. Until I awoke in a very dark place. The only light that could be seen was the glow of the pale moon. It took me a while to finally realize where I was.

I was in a wooden carriage with maybe ten other people; victims. I was sitting in my brother's lap and was wrapped in a thin blanket. But that would not suffice when it came to the cold wintry winds. I looked up to see that my brothers face was bruised and his arm was bleeding through his brown kimono.

He noticed I was awake and managed to give me a weak smile. I could tell that the men had beaten him and apparently had left me alone. Which meant my brother kept his promise; I didn't die.

"Go back to sleep. You'll be fine, I'm right here." And that was all my naive and innocent mind needed to hear. Those soothing words were enough to satisfy my aching heart enough for me to sleep.

I couldn't ask about Mama or Papa. I didn't wanna know where we were or where we were going. I just wanted to sleep. Maybe just for a little I could pretend this all was a dream and that I would wake up at my old home. I just want to pretend I was going to school tomorrow or that I was going to play with my friends.

I could imagine that my parents were still alive and that we were having leftover Sukiyaki for supper. I wouldn't even complain about my chores or misbehave for the whole day.

I wanted to sleep so I could forget reality. I wanted to pretned none of this was real. I wanted to pretend, even if only for a little longer.......

* * *

_6 years ago..._

A young man was on his knees in a quiet room. But what would be enough to get such a prideful nobleman on his knees?

This young man was kneeling by his wife. And his wife was on her death bed.

They were both so young. They were only sixteen when they got married and were now in their twenty four. They had spent eight wonderful years together.

But somehow he always knew it was going to lead to a tragic end. He was raised to be a stoic noble figure. She was raised to follow her heart no matter what.

Their relationship had never been perfect but that didn't matter. He did love her a lot. But, he wasn't _in_ love with her.

Now, don't misinterpret this. He loved her company and loved her dearly. But, they were just never in love with each other. Perhaps they were never meant to be.

In a way, he felt ashamed because of how he used this young woman. But she had used him as much as he used her. He used her so he wouldn't have to be forced into an arranged marriage. And he used him to have a better life for her and her sister.

She had a younger sister, Rukia, whom she had to raise most of her life. Their parents died when Hisana was thirteen and when Rukia was three. So, they had to live in a small rundown shack. It was hard to make a living for the both of them but she worked hard for them.

She eventually got a job working at a shop, where she swept up or helped customers. They had met by chance when the young noble had visited her village. All three of them had a good life together until....two weeks ago. When Hisana became ill.

Now here he was, sitting beside her as she slowly fell into the hands of death.

"You know," she said weakly, "I really enjoyed my time here with you."

"I know." That was the only reply I could muster.

"It was nice to have a family again. You, me, and Rukia. It's been a lot of fun." She smiled. It only served to make her look even more fragile.

"I know I look so weak and fragile, but you know I'm much stronger than that." She always could read my thoughts.

"I spoke to Rukia before. I made sure to tell her everything I believe she needed to hear. And now I need to talk to _you_." She looked up at me with those sapphire orbs.

"You are a cunning, swift, and unforgiving man. But, you can also be kind and gentle. I know you were raised to be the head of your clan, which can mean being an ass, but I think you can overcome that.

I know we loved each other, but were never in love. Which means there's someone out there that _is_ meant for you."

"Hisana..." I interrupted.

" Listen, please. I care about you, and I want you to try and be happy. I want you to _move on, _and live your life. Maybe there is someone who can satisfy you or make you happy. Promise me, you'll at _least_ try."

"Alright, I....promise." I said finally. Cold-hearted man or not, I could never refuse someone on their deathbed. She had a small smile on your face.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I want you to look after Rukia, make sure she's safe in life. But, don't be too overprotective of her. Speaking of which, could you please check on her?" She asked, with the exhaustion clearly visible in her eyes.

"Of course. Now please, get some rest." She nodded and then I exited into the hall.

And there standing against the wall, was Rukia. She was deep in thought and staring down at the floor with a sad expression on her now dim blue eyes. When she noticed my presence, she lifted her head to meet my gaze.

Nothing needed to be said. The look on my face was enough to tell her what she wanted to know. I couldn't help feeling sorry for the fourteen year old. She's probably the only one who will miss her sister more than me.

Two days later the worst came too pass. Hisana, my wife, Rukia's beloved sister, died peacefully in her sleep.

* * *

And that is the prologue. Now there's a few thing I might want to explain:

- If you didn't figure it out, the first part was Renji's past. Since he really didn't have much a past even in the original anime plot, I made him one!

- There will be OC's. Some will just be mentioned, some will be memories, and a few will play important roles. I hope you don't mind,

- In this story Hisana never abandoned Rukia, and they grew up pretty close. And I'm pretty sure you guessed the second part was Byakuya's past.

Now here are what the names mean:

Keitaro- male - Blessed

Genkei- male - To be honored

Haruna- female - Spring Flower

Yuuta- male - Excellent, big

Mao- female - True center

I'll try and have the chapter up as soon as possible. And please take just a few second to leave a review. I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Think, don't speak

Here's the new chapter. It's from Renji's point of view. It's mostly about him and Rukia, not as like a couple, like really good friends. I tried to have this posted as soon as possible but my laptop charger broke so I had to use my computer. Which is makes it more difficult for me. Sigh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and I apologize for any mistakes I my have missed.

Thank you to my first five reviewers: **_x pink cloud x_, _cheerleader_, _foxyaoi123_, _seto'swifey_, and _cela._**

Britt: In the next chapter they're gonna....you know?

Me: Maybe. We'll have to see how it works out.

Renji: Maybe? Maybe what?

Ichigo: Whatever it is, it can't be good.

Britt: Ichigo? What the hell are you doing here?!

Ichigo: *shrugs* IDK

Me: Well, since you're here you might as well stay. Now on with the story!

Renji: No wait, what do you mean by maybe? What's going to happen to me?!

Britt: *whispers to Ichigo*

Ichigo: Dude you're screwed.

Renji: Damn....

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. There I said it, now please put down the pistol.

* * *

_Thinking is always wise. To not think at all is idiotic. But keep in mind, too much of it can cause your downfall. _

* * *

Sometimes, I think way too much. Now in many ways, that statement sounded very idiotic. I should know, I thought about it. You see I just realized how much time I spend thinking each day.

I'm not really the sharpest tool in the shed, but I can be pretty clever when I need to be. Of course it doesn't matter how the hell smart you are when you're a _slave._

You could be a freakin' genius or dumb as dirt, but either way you're still owned by another person. That's one of the things I hated most. How in this world, you could be owned by someone that doesn't give a shit about you.

I guess I think a lot because it's not we really have too much time to talk. Most slaves are trained to only speak when spoken to. Some unlucky ones aren't allowed to speak at all.

Little things like talking could be turned into harsh punishments. I was loud by nature, so I learned the hard way. We have to work about sixteen hours a day where we only have time for quick conversations while we work. Unless, one of our masters asks us to speak. But, why would they want to talk to _us_?

We have one hour free where I, and others, do most of our socializing. Then we sleep for eight hours but we're so tired that don't have time for much else. And that is usually a _good_ day. Oh, and we get fed. Usually.

I might be exaggerating just a little. I have the best home I've ever had since I became a slave. Of course nothing compares to the home I had with my family. That was my _real_ home. These are all just places to me.

I really did like it here though. Thanks to Rukia, I was well taken care of. Rukia was a girl I met not long after I was separated from my brother. She helped fill the void left by him and my parents.

Sigh. Just thinking about my family get me all depressed. There are some things you'll never forget in life. I'll never forget the moment when my father ran out the door with his sword. I'll never forget my mother's act of bravery before she was brutally killed.

And I'll never forget how they dragged me away from my brother, screaming all the way. We had riden in that carriage for half a night and day, with no bathroom breaks or food. When we arrived my brother carried through the crowd of confused and scared prisoners.

We were then told we were to become slaves and sold to our new masters. Keitaro and I were sold to different people and forced to be seperated. I haven't seen him since that day....

I can't think about that now though. Think about Rukia, who has been so kind for all these years. I'm really lucky to have a friend like her, yet I don't know what she needs me for.

She's the younger sister of the head of the almighty Kuchiki clan. She had money, jewelry, fabric, art; anything she wanted. And what was I? Just a friend. I guess that just goes to show what's really important in life.

We met when we were ten years old. I had been working for Master Junshiro at that time. Rukia's brother would frequently have meetings with him and one day she came along. I remember that day....

_Flashback _(a/n: sorry. It won't be too long)

_"Hey- Ah!" Crash! I fell to the floor with a harsh thud. I had been working in the garden when someone crashed into me._

_"Itai...What was that for?!" I yelled at the person also picking themselves off the ground. My face turned a light pink when I noticed that it wasn't just a person; it was a girl._

_"Uh....sorry. I didn't see you there." She looked like she was around my age, with blach hair and really pretty blue eyes._

_"S'okay I guess." I muttered after offering her hand. She took it gratefully and shook my hand. _

_"Nice to meet you." She smiled. Ever since I became a slave people hadn't been very nice to me. I had to smile back at her._

_"Wow, you have a cute smile... I like it!" I blushed even harder. _

_"Sh-shut up..." I grumbled. She chuckled at my red face. _

_"I'm Kuchiki Rukia." I froze at those three words. K-kuchiki? As in the Kuchiki clan? The ones that were special guests today. I was told to be especially polite to them or...._

_"Forgive my rudeness Miss...uh...Mistress Kuchiki." Nice job, idiot._

_"Could you just call me Rukia?" I looked up into those blue orbs._

_"But I-" She cut me off._

_"I promise you won't get in trouble. I'm not use to titles anyway. So, I'm Rukia and you're...?" I smiled again._

_"I'm Abarai Renji. Just call me Renji." _

_"Renji-kun! That's a nice name. Do you wanna play? I get so bored when Nii-sama goes to meetings." _

_"Well, I kinda have to work. I only get an hour a day to play so...."_

_"Okay then how about I keep you company while you work. And we can talk about stuff!"_

_"Sure! That sounds great!"_

_End Flashback_

After that, Rukia came by often and we became best friends. But four years later I was sold to another master. It was really hard for me it felt like I was losing another family member. I'll never admit it but, I had nightmares about my mom after we were separated.

I made friends with other kids and adults but we were never as close as Rukia and I were. I went from master to master and place to place. Until I was taken to a slave market when I was eighteen.

Rukia was there and bought so I could work at her estate. It was probably one of the best days of m life. This is the first home where I know I won't starve, or have an abusive master.

Although I've been here for about two years I don't know much about the owner of the mansion. Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia's older brother. I was always doing work under Rukia's command, so I didn't see him too much.

Rumor's say he's a stoic nobleman with a cold heart. Others say he's incredibly handsome with an icey personality. I've seen the guy and I'll admit he is very good looking, but I wouldn't go as far as some had. I've heard a few slave women say that they wish they could be his ''sex-slave.''

I couldn't listen to the rest because I had to go clean the bathroom or....well anything to get the hell outta there.

So, I really didn't know much about this man. I did now a few things from Rukia, who seems to think this guy is a greatest gift to the world since sake was made.

Number one: He's about ten years older than me and Rukia. But, he still looks veryyoung.

Number two: He was married to Rukia's dear older sister. Hisana apparently died six years ago.

Number three: He can be harsh and cruel but Rukia insists he's a good person on the inside. His cold personality is mostly due to his up-bringing.

Number four: He had an arranged marriage and is currently the husband of Misaki Kimiko. She's the niece of the wealthy politician, Misaki Keiji.

Other than that, I pretty much avoid the guy. Whenever I see him he always looks so bored. And yet.... He always sends out this dominating aura that makes me feel inferior. It's enough to send a tingly feeling down my spine, though I don't know why.

Needless to say, I don't really associate with him. I hang out with other people. When I'm outside doing hard labor, I'll talk to Sado, Ikkaku, Shuuhei or sometimes Tatsuki. I don't see her too much though since she works at the guest quarters more than the main house.

If I'm doing housework, I'll hang out with Kira, Yumichika, Rangiku, Orihime, or Rukia. They're all slaves like me but some are maids, laborers, or personal attendants. None of them are _entertainers_, thank god.

Entertainer are slaves people use to bribe or pleasure others or themselves. They come in handy, especially when dealing with politics. But if one of these relationships are revealed, it can become a scandal. And scandals are the worst thing for a nobleman's image. Master Kuchiki has a clean record of no scandals, and I don't think that'll change anytime soon.

And most slaves follow a code which is: _Keep thy mouth shut, so thy tongue will not be cut. _Which means if you gossip about a scandal and that's how the scandal was revealed to the public, you might get your tongue cut off.

But, that's life for a slave. Me, I try to stay away from that ind of shit as much as I can. Once you get involved in that stuff, life becomes a living hell. I'd rather be a blissful poor man, than a responsible nobleman.

"Renji, can I talk to you for a minute?"

And just like that I was snapped out of my endless thoughts. I was probably lost in my thoughts for about half an hour while sweeping the dining room. Some bull could have ran through here and I wouldn't have even noticed.

"Yes Mistress- I mean, what's up Rukia-chan?" Whenever we're alone or with our friends she always prefers Rukia, rather than Mistress.

"Renji-kun, I'm going to be going on a trip." She stated. I blinked.

"You mean like....a vacation?"

"Yes, that's it! And I'm going to be gone for a few weeks. They said I was only allowed to ring one slave, and I....uh...wanted to take Orihime. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to take you too, but she's a good friend and she's never seen that much of -"

"Whoa, slow down Rukia." I cut off.

"I wouldn't be offended if you took her with you. Why would you even have to ask?" I ruffled her dark hair. She pouted lightly before smiling.

"Really? You're like the best guy friend ever!" The short girl tackled me with a tight hug.

"I...know!" I said trying to breathe. She let go abruptly.

"Yes, you are the best. And that's why I know you won't mind this tiny little detail..." She explained sheepishly.

My eye twitched. "There's a _catch?_"

"Well while I'm gone,all of my slaves will have to be supervised under another master. So, you'd have to work....for my...older brother." She finished.

I blinked. She stared. I blinked again. She frowned. Oh no, here comes the guilt. I forced a small smile.

"Oh...um. Sure that'll be fine....I guess." Even though my mind was screaming, _"NO! What are you thinking?"_

_"_Really, you'll be okay with it?" She smiled. Oh great, now I can't refuse. I think she's doing this on purpose!

"Sure, I mean he can't be that bad." Hopefully.

"He's not! Thanks for being so understanding! Especially since I volunteered you to work in his household 24/7." I froze.

"Wait....What?!"

"I've got to go pack now. I'll see you later Renji-kun!" She said before running off. I glared after her retreating form.

''Dammit! These are going to be a shitty few weeks...." He mumbled to himself and the wall.

* * *

And....done! It's like 2:00am, so now I can rest! Next chapter will be up soon, I hope! Review, review, review! Flames will be sent Hollow Ichigo!

1. Next chapter will be in Byakuya's point of view. I switch off in between or during chapters.

2. Byakuya's wife is OC. She does play a large role so I will give her a very little back round knowledge. But be warned, I might make her a bitch.

Name meanings:

Misaki- last name/female name- Beautiful bloom

Kimiko- female- She who is without equal

Keiji- male- Lead cautiously

Goodnight! And Happy Labor Day!


	3. The Firery Red Hair

New chapter! I'm gonna have to rush wit the introduction though. Damn homework... It's from Byakuya's point of view and may be a little OC. I apologize for any mistakes. I'd love reviews! No flames...

Me: *pant* *pant*

Ichigo: What's wrong with her?

Britt: She's in a rush to get this chapter up asap.

Ichigo: Oh.... Where's Renji?

Britt: He hiding, 'cause of the next chapter.

Ichigo: Ah....

Me: Will you two do something useful??!!

Ichigo: What's wrong with her?

Britt: *sigh* She's stressed over school.

Ichigo: Damn educational system....

**Discalimer: **No I do not own Bleach! Damn copyrights...

* * *

Days and days drag by at an enormously slow pace. I wouldn't call it being bored, but I wouldn't call it interesting either. Life just seems to have lost it's spontaneous spark it once had. If it ever had it all.

Granted, I'm not the most exciting person in the world but I don't mind something different once in a while. Sometimes I contemplate on whether I'll just fade into dust or get crushed by a random falling boulder.

I was raised in a wealthy family, and all wealthy children are raised the same. When I was younger I could be offered anything I wanted. I was expected to have perfect behavior and be as polite as possible.

So, there are two possible outcomes. You either become a stuck-up, snobby bitch/bastard. Or you become a cold, impassive man such as myself. Don't get me wrong, I had a pleasant family and I don't blame them. But, they were raised the same way so it was inevitable.

I used to wonder what life was like among the commoners. Even today the subject fascinates me. I'm not the kind man who remains ignorant of everything besides the riches around me. I know where the money comes from.

Our food comes from the crops that farmers grow. Our clothing was sewed by a seamstress or tailor. Our fish were caught by fisherman and our furniture was made by craftsmen.

Without the commoners or slaves, our way of life would be much more difficult. But, if we let them know they could rebel. So instead of risking it, we surround ourselves with goods, money, weapons, to make them fear us.

We are supposed to be the dominant social class. They work for us, and in return they get a sense of security. It's the way the world works. Well, it's the what my world works.

My world consists of a precious younger sister, my noble status, and my wife. Two and a half years ago I had an arranged marriage. They said I had four years to grieve over my deceased wife and that I needed to settle down.

There was no way to avoid it, so I'm now the husband of Misaki Kimiko. She's four years younger than me and about a foot shorter. Her hair is a long dark brown color and her eyes are sea green. She has fair skin that's a light tan tone.

I'll admit she's a very beautiful woman, and minorly entertaining in bed. I was just....never very attracted to her. Sadly, she immediately took a shine to me. She always claims to love me and boasts to her friends about her dream marriage. Sometimes I wish I could just snap her out of her fairytale and tell her I don't _want _her.

But then...what do I want? I want something more....something I don't have. I need something, I crave. But what? Or..._who?_

_There's someone out there for you..._

Hisana...I hadn't thought about her for a while. Could her words be true?

Pft. What an idiotic thought. I only ever loved Hisana and Rukia. Neither one in a romantic way. Love _is _possible. Being in love is an illusion.

Speaking of illusions, here comes my wife.

" Good morning, Byakuya." She greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Kimiko-san." I replied.

"I told you, you shouldn't e so formal. I am your wife after all."

_Yes. You've reminded me on several occasions._

"So, I hear Rukia-san is going on a trip. Is that true?" She asked.

"Yes, she is leaving later today. And she will be gone for several weeks." I don't how she convinced me to let her go.

"Well, that's good. And....This means we will have some more _time_together." Kimiko smirked.

"I'm just concerned that for her well being." I replied, ignoring her previous comment.

"She'll have bodyguards to protect. She'll be safe, and she'll have a wonderful time." Kimiko assured.

"I suppose..."

"And....This also means we'll have some new slaves to meet." I raised an eyerow.

"What?"

"Since your sister is going away, her slaves we'll be under our command. I already discussed it with Rukia, and we'll be meeting with them in an hour." She explained happily.

Of course, she was happy. To her slaves were just little dolls she could play with. They did the work, and she got whatever she wanted. There was only one person to refuse her; me.

Slaves to me are people forced to do our manual labor without pay. And I've never lost a night of sleep over it. This is the life they are to live, and nothing will change that. I've punished slaves before and I never recieved guilt from it.

"I see. Than I'll see you in an hour." I said to my _wife._ She smiled playfully and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"How about we do something _during _that hour? Hmm....?" Oh I new the answer to that one. It's on tip of my tongue, it's two letters, it's the opposite of sex.

"No." And with that I untangled myself from her arms, and left her pouting as I left the room. And I didn't feel an once of guilt or regret.

_

* * *

_

_1 hour later....._

"Alright, now that we're all here I would like to say something. For the next few weeks I will be going on a vacation. During that time, all of you will be under the command of Master and Mistress Kuchiki. Now you will all introduce yourselves." Rukia explained with a smile.

"I'm Izuru Kira. I work in the....."

I tuned out after that. I could care less about what this blond specializes in. Kimiko on the other hand, was listening intently and thoroughly looking them over. While I just sat there with my arms crossed and an unreadable expression.

I decided I might as well look at some of them to pass the time. There was a feminine looking young man. (a/n: guess?) A blond woman. with an imense chest. A few brunettes, a few blonds, ect. Some pretty girls, some decent guys, but nothing interesting.

I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding. It went unheard by my wife who was currently looking over a tall, dark-skinned man. Did it bother me? Not, at all.

That's when I noticed....a flash of red. It was so bright that it caught my attention for than a couple of seconds. At the end of the line, standing near Rukia was a very _interesting_ looking slave.

He was fairly young looking, probably between the ages of seventeen and twenty two. He was tall, only about five inches shorter that me. I could see that he had a well-toned body from the muscles moving beneath his clothes.

His skin was a rich tan color and was decorated with lots of black tattoos. He was wearing an old, torn kimono with a hakama that were a faded blue color. Not an unusual article of clothing for a slave.

But, what really caught my attention was his _hair. _I've seen nobles with fair hair, but they couldn't compare with this. It was a bright crimson color that was so vibrant and full of life. It could put Kimiko's hair to shame.

Before I could even stop myself, my feet silently carried me over to the young man I had been admiring. Wait....admiring? I wasn't admiring his features I was just taking note of it. At least that's what I told myself.

His head was turned down towards the floor and he seemed to be deep in thought. So deep in thought that he hadn't even acknowledged m presence. I felt a tiny ping of anger 'cause of that. We better fix it.

I swiftly grabbed his chin and slowly lifted his head to eye level. That's when grey eyes met two ember orbs of fire. He stared up with a shocked snd confused expression on his face. It was almost cu- No! I cannot use that word even in my mind, no matter how he looks.

"And what is _your_ name?" I asked in a normally cold tone.

"Abarai Renji." He answered. Abarai Renji, hm? A commoner surname.

"I mean no disrespect _Master_, but do you need something?" He asked with disdain evident in his voice. What a high-strong young man.

"Nothing." I replied evenly. I was an excellent liar, but he was somehow able to see right through it.

"If it's nothing _sir_, I would very much appreciate it if you'd let go of my chin." He said as if it was almost an order.

"My how daring you are. We'll have to fix that." I said quietly enough so that only he would hear it. He pushed my hand away and glared at me as I stared right back at him. He looked as if he wanted to sa something, but wisely decided to stay quiet.

"Byakuya? What are you doing?" Kimiko asked, finally noticing my absence. I took one last look at the redhead before turning towards her.

"I'm just getting acquainted with the new slaves." I replied monotonously. She smiled.

"I'm glad you're taking an interest in something! Now, like I was saying...." _Oh I'm interested all right. But not in our incisive chattering._

Renji was currently giving me small glares as if warning me to stay away. Ha! As if that would intimidate me. As much as I should be wondering why I'm so interested in him, instead I think I'll make other _plans._

* * *

_Days later...._

It was very odd now that I think about it. When I realized just how interested I was in this slave, I pushed him into the farthest corridors and didn't give him another thought. Until...I saw him the next day again.

Once again, I was distracted by that head of flames tightly bound in a ponytail. While he and the other slaves were cleaning the dining room while I and my wife had breakfast, I watched him.

I knew he could feel my eyes watching him the whole time. And each time he would turn to glare at me and I gave him only a smirk in resonse. That apparently, really seemed to piss him off. But it also caused him to turn a light shade of red. To say the least, it was a very entertaining breakfast.

"Byakuya, is there something you're happy about?'' The female across from me asked. I then. took my gaze away from the redhead to focus on her. For some reason, I found that I preferred the other view much better.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

" You've had that little smile on your face ever since you came down for breakfast." She elaborated. _Damn. Hmm...I didn't even think she'd notice._

"Ah, well I suppose I woke up in a pleasant mood this morning." I answered.

"That's nice to hear. I usually wake up in a good mood, when I'm waking up to you." She purred. I inwardly sighed and decided to observe the redhead again.

This time he glanced at me from the corner of his eye, and then whipped hi head around to face me. His glowing eyes seemed to be asking, ''Why the hell are you staring at me?!"

Why, indeed? I had thought about it carefully, and came up with a conclusion. I was interested in this slave, which has never happened before. I might even.... Well, I'm not even sure myself. But, there's only one way to find out.

After breakfast, Kimiko left the room and all the slaves proceeded to leave as well. I stayed for a few moments to ponder my next action. When I made my decision, I called one of my guards to my side.

"Botan Ginjiro, I have a task for you. I need you to bring that young male slave with red hair, to my _private _quarters tonight, by any means necassary." I ordered.

"Yes sir. But...With all do respect may I ask why?" He asked hesitantly. I let the ghost of a smile hover on my face.

"I need to teach him a lesson in obedience. And with his behavior, it could take all night for the lesson to get through."

* * *

Cliffy! I now I'm so evil! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Damn school...

Names:

Botan- last name/male - Peony

Ginjiro- male- Good silver.

And that's all fouks! Next chapter will be a good one so be on the look out! Don't forget to review!


	4. A Reason Why

Ba ba da dum! You asked for it, so I wrote it! A lemony chapter filled with bondage and hair pulling, at my friend's request, and everything in between. It's from Renji's point of view. And it's my longest chapter so far! Reviews would be the greatest! No flames. Well I don't want to keep you waiting so.....

Britt: *fangirl squeal* It's finally here!

Renji: What?!

Britt & Me: *Evil smirk*

Ichigo: Dude you've got a yaoi fan and a yaoi writer with a thing for you and bondage. You're screwed!

Me: He's got a point.

Renji: Damn! *devious smile* Well...at least I don't have to got to school!

Me: That's it!!! Hold me back!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. But my blood and tears went into this, so enjoy it!

* * *

_Humans have needs. Love is a need. Lust is a sin. And sometimes....Humans have the need to sin._

* * *

_Nmmmm....Huh? Where...the hell am I?_

These were my first thoughts as I awoke in an unknown place. I didn't know where I was, or for that matter _why_ I was there. I looked around the room to take in my current surroundings.

I was in a medium sized room with a small window on the wall on my left. The room was slightly dimmed with a few candles flickering in the darkness. The room wasn't very well furnished and would really be considered a bedroom apart from the bed I was laying on.

Wait...bed? Why the hell was I on a bed?! _Well, a bed is where you usually sleep. And before four minutes ago, you were asleep._ That's what the rational voice in his head told him. Since he _obviously _already knew that he told the know it all voice to shove it.

Okay, so far I know a few things. I'm in room, but I don't know where. My only means of escape are a window...and a door. The problem is, where does this door lead? Then again, since there's a possibility the window is on the second floor, I might as well try the door.

I was about to get off the bed....But when I tried to get up something hard attached to my wrist forbid me from doing so. I finally noticed that apparently my arms were bound to the top of the bed.

_What the hell?! Bondage? _(a/n: your welcome.) I pulled at the shackles, trying to force myself free. Sadly, it had no effect. I was tightly chained with no means of escape. Question is: _WHY?!_

Ok, no need to panic. I just have to remember what happen to me last. Let's see....I was on my way back to the slave quarters.

_Flashback_

_"You there redhead!" Someone yelled. I turned around to see who the hell was calling me 'redhead.' I had a name dammit!_

_"What?" I snapped. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw that it was a guard. Shit, what did I do?_

_"You are Abarai Renji, correct?" One of them asked. There were two of them, a short brunette and a tall silver haired one. _

_"Who wants to know?" The brunette glared while the silver haired on remained expressionless._

_"I take it that means you are him." The silver haired one assumed. _

_''Are you two just here to harass some pitiful slave? Because, I don't really care for that shit." I replied in a teasing tone._

_The brunnette was about to yell, when the silver haired one stopped him._

_"We have been ordered to take you somewhere, one way or the other."_

_"Who ordered you? What the hell do you want?!'' I snarled._

_"That's it, Botan-senpai! I'm gonna get this over with!''_

_"Hmm..." Was the man's only reply._

_"You just try it." I challenged._

_End Flashback_

And the last thing I remember was the brunette getting a lucky shot....at my face. That would explain why I was knocked out! I'll have to remind myself to kick that guards ass if I ever get the chance.

More importantly though, why did they bring me here? The only people that can order the guards is the head guard, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have anything against me. In fact, he and I were almost considered friends.

Rukia's not here, and she would never do this anyway. The only other people with that authority are Master and Mistress Kuchiki. Speaking of Master Kuchiki, I think I've decided to dislike him.

Ever since I started working for him, I can feel his eyes watching me. It bothers me how he watches my every move. But, what bothers me more is that when I looked back at him he only smirked. Like I was his property!

I don't care what the laws say, I'm not here just for his display! That's what I _hate _about being a slave. You're not treated as a person, but as property. And you are owned by someone considered to be above you in social class.

Is that the only reason they need to own someone? Social class, surnames, and family?! Here, it doesn't really matter _who _you are, more so _what_ you are.

And yet....here I sit chained to a bed. Completely at the mercy of whoever walks through that door. And that should be in....apparently two minutes. The thought passed through my mind when I heard the footsteps outside the door. They were quick and swift. Definitely a noble. Which means it could only be...

_Creak. Shut. Went the door._

"Hello, Abarai Renji. We meet again." Said the man standing before me.

My eyes widened in shock when I saw him. Kuchiki Byakuya, my master. He was wearing a black kimono and with a whit hakama. And he stood there without moving. Just watching. That's what made me scowl.

"What do you want?"

"That's not a very nice way to greet your master."

"What do you want from me?" I snarled.

He said nothing and instead walked forward until he reached the edge of the bed. There I saw his eyes examine my form, as if eyeing a piece of meat. Then- the bastard smirked.

"I don't believe your in any position to be asking questions." He finally replied.

"Then let me go!''

"I refuse." He stated simply. I growled at his superior attitude. He really thought he was better that me!

"Look, I know I'm a slave and you're my master. So by _law_...you own me. But even so, I demand to know why the hell I'm being punished!" I yelled. His response; he chuckled.

"You bastard!" I insulted. As soon as it left my mouth I knew I was in for it. No one ever said that to their master. Good thing, I was already in for it.

"My, what vile tongue you have. Is "bastard" the best you could come up with?" He asked smugly.

"Oh, I assure you I _can _do better! But, right now I want you to tell me why-" I stopped short. I saw something, no I _felt_ something.

I could feel it, something touching me. Someone actually. I slowly turned down to see what had caused an end to my ranting. There resting on the edge of my pant line, was his hand. In a very explanatory position indeed.

My eyes widened in shock. My mind went blank. I couldn't think of any curses or insults to yell. I couldn't bring myself to lash out angrily. No, I'm not even sure if it would be wise to try and speak. But I had to...

"M-master...K-kuchiki?" I stuttered. Probably would've been wiser no to speak. Now he sees my weakness in this position.

He looked down at my face and a small smile crossed his face. It was some kind of mixture of triumphant and hunger. He leaned down towards me and brought his mouth near the edge of my ear.

"Does this answer your question?" He asked sarcastically. Although, it sounded a little darker than sarcasm. My mind went back to my earlier question. Now that I had an answer, I wish I hadn't asked.

"Y-you've got t-to be joking..." Damn I was stuttering like a horny teenager. And I was positive my face was starting to heat up furiously.

"No...I'm quite serious." Was his response.

A second later, our lips were crashed together in a rough kiss. It wasn't sweet and loving in the slightest. But....Why would it be? His tongue lashed out at my, demanding entrance. I denied. He I guess had expected this, for he bit my lower lip, causing me to gasp.

His tongue was now probing my wet cavern while battling with mine as well. The need for air became important and I tried to push him. Then I remembered....that the bondage prevented me from doing so.

Finally, we parted leaving me gasping for breath. He though, did not seem at all disheveled from the lack of air. The light metallic taste of blood was on my bottom lip. Damn bastard.

I was quickly jolted out of my thoughts by a movement near my lower abdomen. There was that same hand, now intending to take off my lower garments. Out of instinc, my hand snapped out and grabbed his wrist.

"W-wait! What a-are you doing?!" I screeched. The noble gave an impatient tug at my hakama, as if trying to give an answer.

"T-that's not what I meant! I mean why are _you_ doing _this_?!" I screeched.

All his movement stopped at the question. Perhaps I said the right thing...? He seemed to be pondering the question thoroughly. Maybe he'd come to his senses and....

"I need no reason other than that..." he began, "..I am your master." And with that he slid off my only means of cover, revealing my bare lower half. Before I could protest, our lips were connected in a searing kiss.

Time went by agonizingly slow. Had minutes or hours past? I couldn't tell, I was too lost in the touches and caress. Although, I really couldn't call it caressing since it wasn't gentle at all.

His touches were all sensual and teasing, or punishing and demanding. It was all going by in daze. Long kisses, bites to the neck, hisses of pain. My struggling was completely useless and only caused my wrists to bruise.

I was suddenly snapped out of daze as he lifted me up by my shoulders. I was now in a new position, on my knees with my arms straining behind my back. I didn't have to ask why I switched positions when I heard the shuffling of clothing from the man in front of.

I lifted my head just enough to muster a small glare. Sadly, not intimidating due to my erratic breathing and flushed feature. He looked at me straight in the eyes and only ordered one thing. "Suck."

Of course, I was being ordered to do so. He was the master and I was the slave. In this situation...I was going to lose no matter what. I hung my head in defeat. The Kuchiki seemed to sense that and decided to proceed. His hand came up to grab a fist full of my crimson locks to force my head forward. And with that I took the hardening cock inside my mouth.

It was a strange new feeling, to say the least. I had never done it with a man....not all the way at least. I felt disgusted with myself for being too weak to be able to resist his advances. And because of the power over me he had, he ordered and I obeyed. Just as I now am sucking on his hard member while he pulls at my long hair. (a/n: That was for youu Britt) It could _almost _be considered affectionate. Almost.

Finally, he pulled out of my wet cavern and released my hair. I leaned forward panting heavily, all the while putting yet more strain on my chains. The Kuchiki lifted my chin enough for me to see the pleasured look in his eyes. To say the least he was very; pleased.

"I-...." Before I could finished I was shushed with his finger placed on my mouth. Slowly, he pushed me onto my back while placing himself above myself. There I laid vulnerable to whatever the man above me wanted to do with me and my body.

I flinched, now more alert then ever, when a I felt a single finger on my chest. I looked up at the man half in surprise, half in curiosity. The finger moved down my chest tracing the patterns of my tattoos. The feeling sent a strange shiver down my spine. The man himself seemed tantalized while touching the intricate designs.

''M-master Kuchiki...." I said. That successfully snapped him out of his gaze. He turned to gaze down at my exposed form. I could clearly see the huger in his eyes. And I hate to admit it but...it scared me a little.

The finger that had been tracing my abdomen was now trailing down to my stomach and the something solid. I moaned when the finger was brought to edge of my entrance. His finger trailed around the area teasing my body and causing unwanted mewls and moans.

Finally, after thoroughly arousing me the finger penetrated me. My back arched as I cried out at the intrusion. He hadn't even lubed or anything! Was he trying to tear me, or did he just not give a fuck?!

"Ahh! Uh!....I-it hurts!" I cried. The man seemed to pay no attention as he added a second and third finger. The pain increased as my body tensed around his probing fingers.

"Relax or else it the pain will be even worse." He ordered. It was more a command, rather than a way of comfort. But, I knew he was right. So once again I obeyed him and forced my aching body to relax.

When I was calm enough he slid his fingers out, causing me to emit a long moan. I knew what was coming next. The moment that I had been expecting since the beginning. I drew in a shaky breath as he aligned himself with my entrance. There was no warning or comforting words to soothe me. Only another command was given.

"Try not to be too loud." And with that last line, he plunged into my tight hole. I screamed, he groaned, and the world crashed around me.

I could sense nothing beyond unwanted pain and slight pleasure. I screamed and moaned as much as I could without sounding like a murder victim. Despite his earlier words, my howls and moans only further excited him. His pace grew faster and more erotic each thrust. And as soon as he hit my tight bundle of nerves I knew I was close.

"Ahh!" I yelled as my back arched in forbidden pleasure. Somewhere in between his thrusting and groans of satisfaction his hand found his way to my errect member.

My world became a haze of blurs and images. My eyes were shut so tightly as a few tears of pain slipped through. The sight of me now, would have looked shameful at best. It felt so wrong, yet so pleasurable. So, disgusting yet invigorating.

Soon the combination of the hand job and the thrusting became too much. The extreme amount of pain mixed with pleasure sent me over the edge. With a shudder I came and my world was colored white.

Not more than a minute later he came too, spilling his seed into me. My body was exhausted and my breath came out in harsh gasps. I couldn't bare to open my eyes and see _him_ or myself. That was, if I was able to get up.

I vaguely remember him pulling out of my entrance with a grunt. He pulled his sweat slicked body away from mine. I heard nothing in the room except for his breathing and my own heartbeat. Finally I spoke....

"I....I need a better reason..." I said between pants.

"What?" He questioned.

"I need...a reason for...w-why you did this..." I elaborated.

"I already explained it to you..." He said

"I need...a better one!" I demanded with my last remaining strength. I wouldn't stay awake much longer.

And who knows what would happen once I fell asleep? I decided that I didn't care. I was tired and covered in cum and sweat. Whatever happened tomorrow would happen.

I heard nothing for several minutes. Would he reply with some stuck-up remark? Would he answer at all? Why did I care? ....I guess I just needed to know. If I could stay conscious long enough.

"I took an interest in you....That's why." He stated. Simple and stern, leaving no room to ask why. An intriguing answer indeed. But what did it mean?

I had no time to think about it anymore though. For I fell into a dreamless sleep, as exhaustion suffocated my senses into nothing. Muscles relaxed, tension ceased, and worries fled. At least until tomorrow...

* * *

And morning will come....when I post the new chapter!

I apologize for any mistakes. I really, really hope you enjoyed. I worked really hard on this!

Since I've got nothing left to say I'll tell you a story.

Today in the hall, my crush was talking about being prepared to have quarters to buy a pencil out of the machine. So, as an excuse to talk to him I asked for a quarter. And I complimented him on his locker opening skills. I know I'm such a spaz! So, I got the quarter and bought a useless unsharpened penicil, just to talk to him.

And at the end of the day, I wanted to say bye. But, my nervous mind couldn't be smart enoughto say that so I said, " Hey thanks for the quarter." And he said, "Your welcome" in a very nice voice.

So yah, I though that was pretty funny. Sigh. Well anyway.... Tune in for the chapter!


	5. Afterwards

And here's the next chapter! I tried to get it up quicker but I got a bit lazy. Sorry.... I hope you like it! It's in Renji's pov and then switches to Byakuya's. I apologize for any mistakes. Reviews would be absolutely wonderful! No flames.

Britt: I'm tired...

Me: I'm too tired to care...

Renji: I'm too tired from the sex and bondage..

Me & Britt: We're too tired to get excited from that...

Ichigo: .... No asshole-ish comments come to mind.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. But I own a textbook which I plan to use as a pillow!

* * *

_The aftermath of anything can sometimes be worse than what came before. Whether it's games, wars, or sex._

* * *

I awoke the next morning when the bright rays of the sun reached my face. Slowly, my eyes opened and got a hazy view of the ceiling. If the sun had already risen, I knew I had to get up. Slaves were expected to be awake near the time of dawn.

With a groan, I pulled my body upwards. I literally felt like shit. My back ached, my ass hurt, and my wrists were definitely bruised. Wait a minute.... My wrists! I brought my hand up to my face to inspect it.

Well, they were definately red and certainly going to leave marks. But the bondage was gone! I quickly began to make a survey of my surroundings. Window on the left, door on the right, and a bed below me. Everything was the same...which implies....

That last really _did _happen. I had sex...with my owner. It sounded so dirty when you put it that way. I mean it's not like it's not uncommon for a man to use slaves for pleasure, but for Kami's sake he had a wife!

Oh shit! I completely forgot about that! He's married and has a _wife. _Like I said, it's not unusual to use slaves for pleasure. But, most wives don't allow their husbands to own concubines.

Fuck, this is even worse now! This isn't just a slave and a master having a sexual agreement. This an _affair_, this counts as cheating! Oh, this is really screwed up.

I groaned at the headache now forming in my pounding head. I never signed up for, I never asked for this. Hell, I didn't even want this. This was forced on me!

I sighed. Either way you looked at it, I end up with the bad end of the stick. I mean if someone found out.....No! No one can ever find out about this! Especially his wife. That would be disastrous. So, that's not an option.

But if this would continue... Wait...who said this would continue? Logically, this could only be a one time thing. There are a million explanations to why this happened!

He could have been intoxicated. Hey, it could happen. Or maybe he had a lot of sexual tension pent up, and I was convenient. You never know. Or maybe he just felt like having a nice one night stand. Humans have their needs.

Ok, maybe those aren't the most believable reasons. Either way though, it means this only happened once and it's going to stay that way. Which means I can try to forget about this, and get on with my life.

He can go on being the quiet, conniving nobleman he is, and I can go back to being my loud, carefree self. We would only cross paths for professional reasons. This night could be forgotten and everything would go back to normal.

Pleased with my own reasoning I decided to get started with the day. Emerging from the bed proved to troublesome due to the pain in my lower abdomen. But, with a few grunts of displeasure I managed to get up.

Only to discover that I had no clothes. The color rushed to my face, even though there was no one here to see me in my naked glory. Thank Kami for that. I started look around the room for my discarded clothing.

And then there on a small bedside table, was a fresh kimono. Well, at least the bastard did give me some new clothes. He was the one who tore them after all. Although, maybe this was a blessing in disguise. My old clothes were about to fall apart anyway.

After I dressed, I tied my hair back up in it's usual fashion. There was no way I'd have time to wash this morning. Who would wanna bathe in freezing water anyway?

Too bad there's no mirror in here. I wanted to see just how shitty I look. With yet another sigh I decided to exit the room. The only problem was... I had no idea where the hell I was.

When I walked out the door I was in a long corridor with stone flooring. I assume somewhere in the Kuchiki Mansion. I'd never been in this part of it before.

After about ten minutes of aimlessly wandering through the halls I found my way into a familiar area. After another five minutes, (why do nobles have mansions that are so freakin big?!) I was finally in the main hall.

Now, what to do from here? I could get started on scrubbing the floors. As fun as that sounds, I think I'll save that for later. I could dust the dining room. Immediatly, I pushed away that thought. It's breakfast time which means _he_ would probably be there.

A low grumble from my stomach distracted me from my earlier thoughts. Well, that settles it. I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Usually, slaves don't really have the best choices in cuisine. Mostly we get variations of bread, water, cheese, gruel and occasional meat or vegetable. Sounds very appetizing, doesn't it? Luckily, sometimes the kitchen slaves sneak us treats like sake, chocolate, or fruit.

The kitchen always had something going on inside Whether it was the gourmet food cooking or a fight among the chefs. When the cooks are literally atr each others throats with knives, is the best time to steal food. And I justify it by saying if they fed us enough, we wouldn't have to steal.

As soon as I walked inside the aroma of fresh bread and tea filled my nostrils. It was a very pleasant place to be, since it was always busy and full of people. I wouldn't mind being a kitchen worker, if I was actually able to cook without blowing something up.

"Renji-kun!" A voice behind me yelled. I turned and saw Yumichika, a good friend of mine.

"Yumichika-san? What are you doing in the kitchen?" I asked.

"Well since Orihime-chan is away with Rukia-sama, I'm taking her place to do kitchen duty." He explained.

"Why didn't they assign Rangiku-san or someone to do it?''

"Because, as you remember, Rangiku-san can't be trusted in the kitchen. Besides, I actually make a decent cook." He stated proudly.

"Okay....Good for you, I guess. Anyway, is there any chance of me getting something to eat?" At that moment my stomach chose to growl once again.

"Let me guess, " Yumichika chuckled, "you overslept and didn't eat?"

"Yes." I admitted. It was true enough.

"Let me see what I can do. Stay here." He said before disappearing from sight. He soon came back with a fresh biscuit and an half a grapefruit.

"Here you go. This all I could find on short notice." I smiled.

"Thanks. I owe you one!" As I turned to leave a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Wait! I almost forgot!" He cried. I watched as he quickly turned to pick up a tray with a cup of tea a newspaper.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh...What's that?

"I was told that you're supposed to take this to Master Kuchiki." I froze at the man's name.

"_What_?!....I mean, why?" I asked trying not to sound too worried.

"Well....'cause it's your job I guess." He replied.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Well, you are his personal slave...."

"_What_?!" I cut off. The other man's brow knitted in confusion.

"You...didn't know? I was told this morning that he gave you the position. I assumed you knew...."

I couldn't even focus on the conversation anymore. All I knew is that, I Abarai Renji, have been chosen to be my master's personal slave, after being raped by him. Fate just fucking hated me, didn't it?

* * *

_Change pov~_

Nine o'clock in the morning, and I'm merely sitting in my study leisurely lost in my thoughts, and occasionally glancing at the open book placed in front of me. You think a noble would have accomplished more by now?

Alas, this nobles mind was clearly focused on something else. Particularly, a young redhead that has been invading his thoughts for a while now. And after last night, I fear he wouldn't be out of my mind for a long while to come.

Whatever had possessed him to take the young man last night was beyond him. But, from the moment I saw him in that vunerable position with his wrists bound it....aroused me.

The feeling of hisa lips on mine only furthered to harden my member. And from then on instinct took over. I couldn't stop from touching him and caressing him. It really had been a while since I'd had sex that satisfying.

The only things that could register in my mind were the erotic gasps, moans, and groans coming from the man beneath me. And everything.... just happened.

Needless to say he passed out very soon after we finished. What a shame. Another round would have been...interesting and certainly pleasurale. But, before he fell asleep...

....he asked me something. Something I didn't quite know how to answer. He asked me why I had done this, and when I gave him a reason, he refused to believe it. He demanded a better reason.

In all times I've ever had intercourse my "partner", never questioned why. In fact, the women was almost jumping with joy to just have the chance to be with me. But he, a mere low class slave, questioned my actions. Not many would question their master for fear of being punished.

But, Renji had demanded to have a reason for me doing what I did. And I answered....Even though I still wasn't exactly sure myself.

After he had fallen asleep, I released his arms that fell limply onto the bed. I redressed myself and exited it a room, not before giving one last glance at the redhead. Kami knows why I bothered to even look back.

After I returned to my room I was greeted by my _wife._ I had told her I had some work to take care of in my study and that I would be late, that way I could go about with my _plans_ without her asking where I was.

When I returned she turned into seductive mode and tried to persuade me into her grasp. What a shame, really. For once I had a perfectly good excuse to refuse, and I couldn't even tell her. What a waste. But, I still refused her anyway.

The next morning I woke up and performed my daily routine. I got up, prepared for the day, and went to receive my breakfast. I noticed that one slave in particular wasn't there serving like he usually is.

That's when the idea struck me. For some reason I was slightly infatuated with this slave. And for some reason, I felt it would be best to keep my eyes on him. So what better to do, than to appoint him to the position of my _personal slave._

Luckily, Kimiko agreed saying that I could use the extra service. She thought that it would ease my stress and help me relax a little. And she was right for once....Just not in the way I was thinking.

* * *

_5 minutes or so later..._

"Master Kuchiki!" The yell was the first thing I heard before Renji barged into my study.

"Is there something you need?" I asked indifferently.

He set down the tray of tea on my desk roughly and glared at me. He's lucky I didn't feel like skinning him alive. In a few hours though....

"Don't play dumb! I just heard I'm your new personal slave! Tell me why, and I want the truth!" He demanded. I chuckled lowly which only further angered him.

"I feel I need to keep an eye on you, that's all. There, are you satisfied?"

"I thought you were satisfyed last night! That was a one time thing _wasn't_ it?" He growled. A conniving smirk found its way to my face.

"Oh I was _very _satisfyed lat night. But, that further intrigued me, and interested me more so..." I left the rest to his imagination.

I could not help but watch the swirl of emotions that ran through his ruby eyes. First disbelief, then confusion, and finally anger.

"What the hell-?!" The rest was caught in his throat as I grabbed the front of his clothes and roughly pulled him forward. A startled noise escaped as he found himself frozen against my chest as I lent down to his ear.

"Did you think you could just avoid me? Or forget about this? Because life isn't as easy as that, I can assure you...And neither is this."

And with that I crashed our lips together in another passionate kiss. This time he gasped, allowing my tongue easy access. It was just as good as the last and more. The kiss was like the sealing of a newly formed agreement. An agreement in which sin would be plentiful and logic meant nothing.

* * *

It....! Is done! Thank you very much! If you have any questions leave a review! Actually, review just for the hell of it! See ya' later!


	6. Problems near the Horizon

Here's the sixth chapter! I've had some really great reviews lately, so I wanted to get started with this chapter! I'd like to thank:

**Blader123, Carabel, x pink cloud x, Teh-KuppyKake-Novelist, Addictedreader09, and everyone else who reviewed so far!**

Song of the day: Damn Regret by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. If you never heard of it, look it up on YouTube!

Britt: New chapter! Yay!

Renji: At least someones happy...

Me: What's wrong Renji-kun?

Renji: I feel like a puppet for your and the reviewers amusement...

Ichigo: Well, you kind of ar- *gets hit with bat*

Britt: Renji, you're much more than that!

Me: Yah, you're like the brother I never got! There, now do you feel better?

Renji: Yah...

Ichigo: *rubs head* Really?!

Renji: *shakes head* No, I just don't want to piss her off and get hit with a bat.

Me & Britt: *fake innocent smiles* As long as you've learned something important!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. If I did.....Wow....

* * *

Did you ever have one of those days that went by incredibly slow? The kind of day where you just want it to be dark so you can crawl into bed. That kind of day where you just want to bash your head against the nearest wall. This was one of those days.

After, the fierce kiss I shared with my master was finished his hand very silently crept toward my lower area. I caught his wrist in a death lock and glared at him, with my face burning red.

Luckily before either one of us could speak, there was a knock at the door. The noble quickly stepped away from me and composed himself. I myself was trying to fight away my blush and calm my breathing. Damn, why was I so flustered?!

"Come in." The raven haired man called. There in the doorway, was the silver haired guard. My blood boiled at the sight of him. If that brunette was here too I'd punch both of the assholes into next week.

"What is it, Botan-san?" The noble asked.

"Your wife would like to see you downstairs for an early brunch, sir." The man replied stoically. These two were just bundles of personality, weren't they?

"Alright, if that is all you may leave." The man bowed and glanced at me through the corner of his eye. It seemed he was trying to calculate why I was here. I actually hope he finds out, 'cause I want to know too! Either way I was still glaring at him the whole time.

As soon as he left the other man turned towards me. His grey eyes bore into me, as if trying to decide whether to leave me somewhere or take me with. I felt a little like a mutt on the street corner begging for food.

"I suppose we should go now..."

"What? What do you mean _we_?!'' I screeched. The man raised an elegant eyebrow at the outburst.

"_You _are now my personal slave. Which means you should accompany me the meal. Understood?" I grunted in reply.

The walk to the dining hall was relatively short. It's amazing how fast you can get somewhere in this house when you don't want to get there! Or maybe he just knew a lot of shortcuts...

As soon as we arrived, the smell of wonderful foods filled my nostrils. Son of a bitches eating in front of me. Calm down Renji, just think about something not food related.

Uh...Dead puppies....Rotten gruel....Spoiled milk....Raw squirrel....Ikkaku naked. Oh Kami! Ugh! Well, mission accomplished I'm officially sick to my stomach. Now all I have to do is not throw up.

"Byakuya-kun! How are you this morning?" A cheerful female voice rang. Mistress Kuchiki.

"I'm fine." Was the curt reply she received. Wow this guy is so social!

"And this must be you're new personal slave right?" She asked now looking at me. I bowed politely and Byakuya nodded.

"Yes. This is Abarai Renji."

"Abarai Renji, hm? How are you today Renji-san?" She asked.

"I'm fine ma'am." Yah, I'm fine. I'm just your little plaything that you can order around and treat as a doll. Oh, and now have to spend lots of time with a man who raped me, and wants to do it again. Yep, I'm just fucking dandy.

"Hm. Anyway, I suppose I should introduce you to my personal slave Kotetsu Isane. Since you'll both be working closely with us." She gestured over to her side where a young white haired woman stood. I didn't really know her well, I occasionally passed her in the hall but she seemed nice enough.

What bothered me is the look my ''master'' gave her after actually noticing her presence. It was something between a glare and a warning stare. Whatever he was trying to do seemed to work because the girl seemed slightly nervous now. He then glanced back at me out of the corner of his eyes, his expression a bit softer.

If it would have been just the two of us I would have said something like, "Piss off!" or "Go to hell!" But, since we weren't I just clench my teeth and tried to put on a polite facade.

"Pleased to meet you." Isane said quietly, while giving a small bow in my direction. I bowed back, decided to be on good terms with her. Maybe she could give me some tips on this job.

"So Renji-san, if you don't mind I'd like to ask you a few questions, to get to know you better." She said cheerfully.

"Of course ma'am." That smile....something about it just...

"How about your breeding? I mean your parents, were they well-bread, well-mannered, any diseases...?"

Common questions if you were a physician. But, not when you're talking about _my _parents. My parents who loved and cared for _me_, and died partially for _my_sake! And now she was asking such things about them, like they were just mere slaves?!

Well, they might not have been as rich or fortunate as her but they were born just as free. And I so badly wanted to tell her that to her snotty little face. Sadly, I was hesitant to open my mouth, afraid that I might say something worse.

"I don't think they had any diseases....I'm not quite sure though, they were killed when I was fairly young." I replied.

"Oh that's too bad...How good of a worker are you?" Thanks for the compassion, bitch. I don't even know why I said that, it's not like they cared. Well, at least it got her off my back.

"I mostly do hard labor and housework." I answered.

"Ah, that's good." She commented.

Her eyes were scanning me, as if seeing what she had to work with. It reminded me like a cat eyeing a mouse, trying to summarize how to make the kill more fun. And I apparently, was fresh meat.

That's when a thought dawned on me. Her cheerful little smile, seemed so fake. It was to the point where it was just plain eerie to me. She looked like a child excited about getting to play with a new doll.

I decided then and there, that I really didn't like this woman. No doubt, she was very attractive, young, and vibrant. But, to a slave she was not the kind of person you want to be serving. She was usually the kind who would have you hanging by your thumbs for her amusement.

Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a little. Granted I really don't know much about her or what kind of person she is. But, I'm pretty sure she would be the one to murder the one sleeping with her husband. And I very much like my hair _attached_ to my head.

///////////////Small*Time*Lapse\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After brunch, I had to follow my master as he exited the room. I didn't mind though, since I really wanted to get out of there anyway. I was quiet the whole time unless I was asked to speak. This is what I meant by having way too much time to think.

But, it gave me a little time to asses the situation. And the answer I have, is that it's bad. Stupid, yes. It's not my fault though, I don't have enough details to sort this out.

Number one, I know for certain that I and my master had sex. Which isn't right because we are both male. Not only that but he's married, and that makes this illegal because I'm a slave.

Okay, next problem. I found out that this won't be a one time thing. He seems to want to do it again. At least I'm pretty sure, due to the fact that he tried to shove his hand down my pants. That's definitely a major problem.

Sigh. Next. He's not telling me things that I should know. I know for certain that he's trying to avoid the questions with excuses. But if this starts to become something, I need to have at least some kind of explanation.

Now all I have to do is come up with some solutions.

First off, I think I have a pretty good solution for the first one. Don't tell anyone. _Well no da' dumbass! _My mind yelled. Anyway...As long as no one finds out about what we did we should it should be fine. Well, as fine as things could be in this situation.

The second problem is the most important right now. I should probably try to avoid being alone with him. Which might be hard considering I'm his personal attendant. This guy seemed to be one step ahead of me...

Next I-

"Renji." My thoughts were abruptly cut off by his voice. It actually sounded weird hearing my name spoken by him. And for some reason it was nice...Better than being called "slave" or ''poor boy."

"Don't say my name so casually. We barely know each other so I think formalities are in order." As I finished the last syllables in my sentence his hand cupped my chin and forced it upwards.

"I don't take too kindly to orders. Not many slaves can talk to me in such a matter and be able to walk the next day." He said icily.

The message apparently hadn't sunk in because I ended up saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you say that to all the slaves you sleep with? Because I can barely walk properly as it is." I stated cockily.

''Ah, touche." He replied sarcastically. I didn't know which was worse, his coldness or his humor.

"Is there something you needed to discuss with me _Master_?" I asked annoyed.

"Ah, yes. I'd like to ask you something." I raised an eyebrow at that. What would he need to ask me?

"Well go ahead, I guess."

"When we were in the dining hall I couldn't help but notice you say something about your parents..." I froze at those words. My parents?

"....You said they were dead. But you didn't say they died, you said they were _killed_."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Had I let that little detail slip out without even noticing it? I really didn't like to talk about it at all. Only Rukia knew about my past; that I had been born a free man.

But more than that, why was _he _asking me about it? What the hell does it have to do with him?

"Y-yes. I did say that. They were killed. But, why is the way in which my parents died any of your concern? Why do you care?!" I spat.

And do you know what he did. He shrugged. He freaking shrugged.

"I don't really. Curiosity just struck me when I caught the comment. Commoners and servants always did fascinate me in a way." He replied nonchalantly.

"Yah, well then go observe the homeless and keep out of my personal information." I sneered.

''Hm. That's quite amusing. If you haven't noticed you're my slave. Which means own you and your personal things. _Everything_ you own, I own also." He explained. And just those words themselves were enough to send shivers down my spine.

"Anyway....You should attend to your usual duties for today. But tonight, you will meet me in the same room that you woke up in this morning. Understand?" He ordered.

Images of last night flooded through my head, tinting my face red. Since when were words enough to make me blush like an idiot?

''Y-yah." I managed to stutter in response. He nodded and brushed past me, leaving me to my thoughts once again.

_Well...._ I thought ....._I think I've figured out problem number too._

My solution: I can't avoid him. No matter what....it's eventually gonna happen again.

I sighed. And now I have a few more problems, to add on to the list. Sadly, I fear I'll be receiving little to no sleep tonight.

* * *

Finally done! Sorry about the long wait! I got a little lazy and three tests in one week. Ugh...

And I'd like to give a shout out to my cousin Sammy who turned 17 today! Love ya' girl!

Anyway....I do have a few announcements. I've decided that if I can get up to at least thirty-five reviews, I'll make an extra juicy lemon for the next chapter! So, hit the button at the bottom people!

Alright that's all for now. Don't forget to: Eat hard. Exercise right. Die anyway.

Thanks for reading!


	7. A Lusty Night

Hello, people! What's up? Me? I'm great! Well...I'm pretty good at least. And hopefully you will too, after ya' read this. A deals a deal, so here's the lemon! I tried to make it better than the last, for the sake of improvement, so I hope it is!

I'm tired, I'm overworked, and have bags under my eyes. I'm either a writer/student or a middle aged woman. So, if there's any mistakes, I apologize. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awsome!

Song of the day: Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects. Ok, you've got to know this one but if you don't look it up!

Britt: I can't believe it's here....again!

Me: You can't believe it? I can't believe it!

Renji: I can't believe how you two are so excited!

Ichigo: I can't believe it's not butter!

Britt: ....

Me: ....

Renji: Cheeky bastard...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. And I don't own Walmart either, so there!

* * *

_As much as you enjoy sex, it is merely a want, not a need. No matter how much you love to feel lust, you'll always really be lusting for love._

* * *

I arrived at the designated room probably around ten-thirty that night. It was completely empty and almost entirely dark. The only light that lit the room was the shine of the bright moon.

Anxiety, seemed to be attacking my nerves that night. Not surprising when I was awaiting a man who was sure to only have one thing on his mind. And that 'thing' was enough to make me jumpy and nervous.

But, maybe my he's not even going to do that! The thought was violently smashed into pieces by the rational side of my mind. Geez, so much for trying to be hopeful.

But, that's like telling a pessimest to cheer up. There was no point to it. Sigh... Well, maybe there's some kind of bright side to this. ............ Well I can't think of one at the moment but-

Oh, wait! There is one! I smiled triumphantly. I got to sleep in this morning! ....And my triumph was deflated like a helium balloon. Damn, this is just not my day.

In fact, this has got to be the second worst day of my life. The first was....a long time ago. I can't think of that now though, otherwise I'll go from anxious to depressed. And I didn't know which one was worse.

Kami, I need a drink. Why didn't I get some sake from Yumichika before coming here? I slapped my forehead at the realization. _Why _didn't I think of getting drunk _before_ I cam here?! Dammit!

Maybe...If I slipped out of here and then came back... But what if he came while I was gone? Would I be punished? I shuddered at the thought. Punishments were taboo among slaves.

I know that the Kuchiki did give pretty cruel punishments. Rarely, anyone would make the cold man angry for fear of his wrath. I'd avoided that before but, is it possible now?

I've always had a big mouth, but no one in their right mind would talk like that to their master. And a master usually wouldn't let their slave get away with it. So, why had I?

Well, it probably has something to do with the obvious. I've heard that pleasure slaves can get special 'perks' because of their sexual relatonships with their masters.

Although, I'm not quite sure what kind of relationship this is considered. And I'm no pleasure slave. It was never my forte; I'm more used to manual labor.

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the door on my right. I didn't dare look over, for I knew who it was already. I decided it would be best to simply stare at the tiled floor.

"I see you got here on time." He stated. I said nothing.

"Really, I don't know why you try to resist. A greeting would be nice you know."

"You want me to give you a greeting in _this _situation?! Piss off." I said cockily, all the while keeping my gaze on the ground.

"Hn. Maybe you should try being a little more polite to your master." He said coldly.

"Or what?" I soon after, found myself regretting that comment. For in the next instant, I was pinned down on the bed with Master Kuchiki above me.

My breath began to quicken as I stared into those grey hues. Is this what it felt like to lose all control of the situation? To be scared of the outcome of that situation?

"My, not so talkative now are you?" My eyes widened as his face inched closer to mine. The seconds seemed to drag by until our lips crashed together.

It was anything but gentle really. His tongue quickly took control and invaded my mouth. All my struggles were useless against the death tight grip he had on my arms.

The need to breath became too great and we broke apart, leaving me gasping for air. With my senses on overload, I barely noticed my clothes being removed until it was all too late.

''W-wait!" I stuttered as my upper body became bare. My protest went unheard as the man's hands wandered my exposed chest anmd down to my pant line.

"Ah!" I moaned when his hand wrapped around my member. My breath haulted for a moment before it began to rapidly speed up.

"Seems you're getting hard." He said crudely with a smirk forming on his face.

"B-bastard! It's your fault!" I accused. It was starting to become difficult to insult him between pants.

"I think it's time to silence that mouth of yours." That was when my lips were roughly smashed together in a searing kiss.

_Hell no, you icy bastard. I'm not going down without a fight._ Of course that sounded a lot better in my mind. For I was already losing the battle of tongues, just barely keeping his away. But, it was put to an end when he harshly bit down on my lip. A muffled yelp came through my mouth, but was swallowed by his lips

There was a metallic taste of blood faintly flavoring the kiss. I finally gave the battle up to him, but not before trying to pull away. When I tried though, the grip around my wrists tightened almost painfully, keeping me firmly in place.

He grabbed a handful of my crimson locks and pulled my head downward to give himself better access. Finally, his lips left mine and I took in a breath of fresh oxygen. That didn't help my already erratic breathing, though.

And I left out a sharp gasp when I felt him bite into my neckline. His tongue gliding over my skin in irregular patterns sent a shudder down my spine. Not only that, but I could feel his hardness through his clothes.

As if reading my mind he smirked and brought his mouth up to my ear.

"Feel that? You know what that means right?"

"A-ah..." I moaned as he slid off my pants. His hand slid over my member teasingly as he did so.

He pulled away for a moment, only to release his own erection. Then he grabbed be by the waist and shoulders to flip me onto my stomach. I was able to prop myself up on my elbows, to try and make my position more comfortable. If that was even possible.

All my thoughts of comfort flew away as a finger was shoved into my ass. I cried out in surprise at the unwanted intrusion. The asshole could have at least given me a warning!

Ah!...that hurt...y-you bast- Ah!" I was cut off as another finger pushed into my tight hole. As the fingers scissored and stretched the pain grew. I wasn't exactly use to taking it up the ass.

After preparing me, he removed his fingers and began to position himself. I grabbed a fistful of the sheets waiting for the pain to come. A sound crossed between a whimper and hiss escaped my throat as he slid the tip in.

"Shh...Don't be too loud." He said quietly. It was the closest thing to comfort I got before he was fully sheathed inside of me.

"Nnn...Ah!" I bit my already abused lip to keep from yelling.

Over and over, he pounded into me. My knuckles began to turn white as I clenched the thin sheets. There was no real pattern in his thrusts; it was more like an erotic rhythm of some sort.

And on top of it all, there was slight pleasure as he slid his hand up and down my cock. But, mostly all there was was pain as he relentlessly thrusted in and out.

Suddenly, he thrust deeper and hit a spot that caused me to scream. I couild pratically feel the smirk comin from him as he tried to hit that spot over and over. And this man had a deadly accuracy.

"Nnn...S-stop...A-ah!" That was all I managed to groan out. No words would escape me as he hit my prostate; which caused and pain and pleasure filled ecstasy.

Finally, after a loud half moan half scream left my lips, I came. He came soon after with only a groan of pleasure, before he spilled his seed into me. After an eternity of trying to breathe normally he pulled out of me and hovered above me.

He took my limp figure and slowly turned me over to face him. I was too exhausted to even fight back. I just laid there, panting with my head turned to the side and my eyes squeezed shut.

What more could the guy want from me? I was covered in sweat and cum, lying in bed. The smell of sex and preparation hung in the air. If lust had a smell, I'm pretty sure this would be it. I really could use a bath; if I could get up that is.

"That was," he began, " very good. You make better use of that loud mouth when your screaming ecstasty, rather than yelling curses."

I felt my body heat up at the comment. I mustered enough energy to scowl, without opening my eyes. It would have been more intimidating if I wasn't blushing red.

"Nnn...Shuddup ya' bastard! Tomorrow my ass is gonna hurt like hell an' I'm gonna be sor-" I was cut off by a pair a lips covering my own.

It wasn't quite as rough, but proved to silence me. He swiped his tongue over my bruised lips before pulling away. A shaky gasp escaped me as he disconnected our kiss.

"See? Much better." He said smugly, obviously satisfied with proving his point. I groaned and rolled over.

"M' tired, sweaty, and exhausted. I think I've had enough for tonight, dammit..."

"Perhaps you're right. However," he leaned in close, "I expect you to be ready to perform your duties as my _personal slave_, tomorrow." And with that he lifted himself off the bed, adjusted his clothes and headed for the door. But before he left...

"Sleep well. You'll need the rest." I heard the faint 'tap' as the door shut.

With that I settled myself on my side. A sigh escaped my lips while I allowed all my muscles to relax. Tomorrow I would need to get up early and take a hot bath. Also, get a bite to eat and make it through the day without having sexual intercourse.

Another sigh...But that would have to wait for tomorrow. For now, I just wanted to fall into the deep, comforting silence of sleep. A nice rest would do well to clear my mind.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

I woke up, with a hazy view of my surrounding. There was little light in the room, and it took me a while to realize where I was.

When I did though, I knew I should go. Nothing would make me happier just to lay back down and fall asleep on the nice bed. It was comfior than where I usually slept.

But I couldn't risk the suspicion. I had to get back to the slave quarters so no one would notice my absence. I groaned before climbing out of bed, dressing blindly, and heading toward the door.

No one could know about this...I had to be cautious and careful. Whether I liked it or not I was involved in this, which means punishment is a possibility if caught. A painful punishment I don't want to have...

So, it's a good thing I didn't notice when _somebody_ noticed me coming into the slave quarters late that night....

* * *

Sorry, it took so long to update! I made of for it with a hot, sexy lemon though, didn't I? Honestly, this probably is the best lemon I've written so far.

Anyway, I could really use the feedback so don't forget to review please! No flames.

And, I really hate to be one of those advertisers but.... I'm writing a Saiyuki story that's on my profile and it hasn't gotten much feedback yet. I'll be updating it as much as this story so if you like Saiyuki, which is a great anime, check it out. It's not exactly yaoi, but may have a little slash. But, the plot is decent so...yah. Hehe...

I'll see you next time!


	8. They Breed us like They Treat Us

Next chapter! And this ones very long and very interesting! A lot goes on so I hope you like it! Not too much say really; 'cept sorry for the wait. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, though. I apologize for any mistakes in advance. No flames. Reviews though, would be like a warm, shinning light in a cruel, dark world.

Britt: The plot is getting good.

Me: Sure is.

Renji: Damn girl, this chapter is so long!

Me: I know, but I think it was worth the effort.

Ichigo: Sure was! I finally make an appearence in this chapter!

Renji: Did we really have to include him? I mean he's only a minor-

Ichigo: Don't you dare say it, you bastard!

Renji & Britt: *snicker*

Me: *rubs temples* I need a vacation.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.......... Nope, still don't.

* * *

_Renji's pov_

"Renji...? Yo, Renji! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes grogily, being woken up by a familiar voice. For a moment I forgot where I was. And I almost had a heart-attack in thinking that someone might have found me. _Was I caught? Did I really fall asleep? Didn't I leave?_

"Renji, are you okay?" My eyes snapped open at the concerned voice.

I just about jumped for joy when I realized it was just Ichigo. Relief washed over my earlier worry upon seeing that I had made it back here last night. Thank Kami-sama.

"M'fine. Just tired." I yawned before picking myself off the not so comfortable excuse for a bed.

"Yah, well get up. We gotta get going if we want breakfast." Ichigo said impatiently.

"I can feel the love Ichigo-san." I said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Yah, well just be glad I bothered to wake you up. If I hadn't you might have slept in."

"Thanks, I guess." I said with a bit of gratitude.

"Didn't want you to get punished with your new position and all." He said smugly. I sighed.

"Oh, you heard about that?" I asked.

"Yep. And may I say, how honored you should feel to be given this job." Ichigo had to practically hold in his laughter at his own little joke.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, asshole.'' I shot him a glare before heading towards the door. He ran over with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, come on. You know I was just kidding. But, I was kind of wondering..." I raised an eyebrow at his unfinished question.

"....How did you get the position? Did Rukia recommend you or something?" The question hit me like a bang to the head. I'm now pretty sure why I was picked. A reason that I couldn't mention, at all. So, what was I suppose to say?

"W-why do you ask?" Dammit! Did I just freakin' stutter?! He frowned at my question that was supposed to be an answer to his.

"I'm just genuinely curious. And a little concerned. This guy has a reputation of being rough and cold. If you got in trouble the punishment could be brutal." He said honestly. I smiled a little in my mind at my friends words.

"I already know that. I'm gonna be careful don't worry. I can handle it.'' I smirked a little which caused him to as well.

"I know, but seriously stay out of trouble. I don't wanna have to save your ass if you do!" We laughed and headed towards the kitchen for some breakfast. It was hard but I managed to ignore the aching feeling in my lower abdomen. I'd have to report to Master Kuchiki after I cleaned myself up in the baths.

I inwardly sighed at the thought. Scenes from last night flashed through my mind, but I shook them away. I'll have plenty of time to worry about that later. Right now I might as well try and have a good morning.

* * *

_Shit... I had forgotten all about today. I completely forgot, dammit!_

Today was a day, not very well liked by slaves. It wasn't a day that could considered joyous, except maybe to some. It all depends on what your situation is I guess.

Today was known as the beginning of breeding season. A day when slaves were basically paired off and would try to reproduce. Ya' see, the cost of slaves can be pretty expensive. So, some masters have worked out systems to save money.

Usually, they only go to the slave trade every two to six years. So how do they make up for the slaves that die during that time? Breeding day. I hate the nickname for it; it makes us sound like dogs.

This time of year is when the slaves are expected to have their children. Their children will then become slaves of this household or taken to be traded. Have you ever seen the face of an enslaved woman having her three-year-old son taken away to be sold? It's nothing to laugh about.

Sometimes it doesn't turn out all that bad though. If you already have a lover and want to have children, you just have to be approved. But, if you're single than you have to watch out.

They usually pair you up by comparing and contrasting your qualities and physical characteristics. Like they might choose a man who's a good worker and woman with nice complexion and hope the kid comes out with both.

Mostly, they just need babies that will survive through childhood and be able to work. If a child comes out with a disability that makes them unable to work...they're useless. So, they're either put to death, sold, or abandoned. It's sad really...

That's why I don't want any kids. I couldn't bare to take the chance that that would happen to my child. I'd probably die trying to protect it or some shit like that. I wouldn't mind bringing another person into the world, but not this kind of world.

I've been able to avoid this since I was fifteen. Excuses like being ill, getting into quarrels, or even acting mentally unstable. Or sometimes I'd just hide in the back round and try to look unappealing.

But, this year I hadn't even had time to prepare a plan. All because of _him_. I grit my teeth in frustration. Today I had to do some field work and then go to the meeting so I wouldn't see him 'till late afternoon. A sign of good luck, I hope.

This year I'd just have to try and be very unnoticeable. I'd like to not go at all but those who don't attend are punished. He didn't know what they did, all he knew is that it wasn't good since everybody always attended.

_There's no way I'll get picked. I'll make sure of that. _I thought reassuringly.

It's not that having sex with women I barely know doesn't sound appealing. Actually, it really doesn't. Unless she was a real knock-out and didn't have a bad personality. Now that I've turned twenty though and my teenage years have left, one night stands just aren't as great as they used to be.

Then what do I want? Maybe deep down I do want a family. A few kids, a simple life. A _free _life. That is, no matter how hard I deny it, what I really yearn for. But being free, having a carefree life, or a pleasant home is just something not possible.

Almost nonexistent really. It's about as much as a fairytale as love. _Love._ Four letters of purity and danger. Love is a poison, love is a gift, love is beautiful, love is a sin. Love this, love that. Being in love, falling in love. What the fuck is the deal with it?!

You can love all you want or you could hate all you want. Either way life won't stop because of either emotion.

Love; maybe that's what I want? Love, they say is a human need. Something people can't live without. But there are people who still live and breathe. They have air, water, food and clothing. Why would love make a difference?

_Because without love, they will be dead. On the inside at least._

It was an interesting thought. I wonder if it was the voice of my conscience. Or maybe my inner child? Kami knows I'm no psychologist. No, not a phsycologist. I'm a slave. And that's all I am.

* * *

_Byakuya's pov_

"Byakuya-kun? Are you listening?" My wife asked from across the table.

"Hm? Oh, yes. What were you saying?" Not that I was really interested. But, I needed something to keep my mind occupied.

If I didn't keep it occupied my thoughts would wonder off to other things. Such as the redheaded slave that I once again had the pleasure of fucking. Renji.

Just thinking about it turned me on. Watching his face contort in pain and pleasure as I took him from behind. Was he was naive enough to not even notice how sensual he was in bed? He had practically been begging to be touched while lying underneath me.

I couldn't even handle that thought without getting hard. Luckily, I had a wife to distract me with her useless discussions. I won't lie but somehow Renji was far more satisfying than her. In fact, now that I think about it, he was better than most women I'd ever been with.

"...Today is the first day of breeding season you know? The meeting is at eleven o'clock. I can't wait to see the couples. We already have two women pregnant, three infants, and a toddler. This will be a great year financially!"

"Indeed." I replied monotonously. Actually I wasn't very worried about our fortune. I had plenty of money and valuables like most nobles. But unlike most, I really didn't want all that much. I didn't need that much; I had just about everything.

"...Yes, let's hope we don't lose any children. (A/n: What she's really saying is that they're no good to them dead. Didn't want you to think she was all that caring).

Speaking of which, about your new slave Renji... Is he planning on having children this year?" I almost swallowed my tongue at the sound of his name.

"I mean, are he and his lover planning on expecting?" Lover? I'm almost positive the redhead isn't involved; except with me in a way.

"No." I answered a bit more coldly than usual. What was wrong with me?

"Oh, really? A bit surprising I guess. He probably has pretty good genes. Red hair, strong features. He'd make a beautiful child with..."

"No." I said without thinking. The words had escaped my mouth before I could stop them. Which was quite a rare occasion. Kimiko blinked in confusion.

"What?" She asked dumbly.

"I said, no. I don't want my personal slave participating in the this custom." I stated firmly.

"But, this is mandatory for all slaves. There's no exceptions." Kimiko argued.

"Yes, you're right. But I'm the master, and what I say goes."

"But..." She pouted.

"This conversation is over." And that was that. The discussion was finished. She obviously was unhappy with my decision, but begrudgingly strated talking about a new subject.

Of course, I wasn't listening at all. I was trying to figure out what had made me say what I said. The boiling feeling I got in my stomach when she'd mentioned him and woman...Was it jealousy?

No. I couldn't possibly be jealous. There was no way in the seven hells that I would be; especially over a slave. We're not even together really. It was only two nights. I'll admit they were very satisfying, pleasurable and...

Thinking about him bed was enough to turn me on. But the thought of him in bed with someone _else _made me hot in another way. The heat of envy. I mentally sighed.

Obviously, I felt something for Renji. I'd slept with him twice already. Mostly, I'm pretty sure these feelings revolve around lust. But even if it is why should it bother me like that? Him with another person...

He was my slave technically. I owned him by law. Meaning that he is mine. I can do whatever I wish with him and keep him away from whomever I wish. It wasn't jealously, it was my right. At least that's what I'm deciding for now.

_And what if he does find someone? You can't do anything, unless you want someone to suspect something. _

The rational voice in my head did have a point. Logically that was the truth. But in this situation logic wouldn't do me much good.

* * *

_Renji's pov_

This couldn't be happening. This absolutely had to be a dream. Well not a dream, more like a nightmare.

I had tried to keep my mind off things by burying myself in hard labor and field work. But eventually, time caught up with me. At eleven o'clock we were ordered to stop work and go to the meeting.

All slaves that were physically mature enough to have children were there. I even saw a thirteen-year-old girl. She looked very nervous; either figdeting or twirling her long strands of hair. A young boy the same age stood next to her with his hand intertwined with hers. He was trying to look brave, but I could tell he was just a nervous.

I took a deep breath while scanning the crowd. There was quite a good turn out. Which means it's less likely that I'll be picked. Plenty of other fertile or horny couples to choose from. So, I should be safe.

That's what I had thought at least. It began as planned and went by smoothly. Couples were approved others were chosen. Some were not so happy and practically disgusted with who they were paired with. Yet still, no one said a word.

"You two, come here!" She called to the the young couple I had bee observing earlier.

"Yous seem pretty young. A fine age to start having children. Won't that be nice?" She said trying to sound sweet.

"No." The girl said. The boy turned at her in shock and then looked back at the mistress.

"What?" Kimimko asked. The girl took a shaky breath.

"M-mistress Kuchiki. He and I are only thirteen. I would rather wait until I'm older to have babies than to risk my child's life!" The girl said bravely.

"Sadly, this is not your decision. You are the property of the Kuchiki household. Do you understand?" She spat snobbishly.

"Hey, hold up-!" The boy yelled, finally deciding to speak. The noblewoman merely smirked.

"Oh? You're questioning me? I suppose you're prepared to receive the punishment then." She said in a soft yet threatening tone. This was enough to cause the two kids to to cower with fear. But, they still stood their ground.

"Please Mistress! This is madness! Why bring a child into a cruel world where it won't even live long enough to enjoy it?!" The young girl pleaded. The woman scowled and look almost as if she was about to strike. The girl flinched but didn't move; just as the boy.

I knew I had to intervene.

"Excuse me, but may I interrupt?" I said calmly as I walked over silently to stand next to the teen. They looked over at me with surprise and relief.

"What is it that you want?" She asked, her taking on a fake sweet tone.

"I mean no disrespect Mistress, but I have to agree with them. She is very young, so the probability of her and the baby dying is higher than if she were a bit older." I stated. After years, I've learned how to argue without quite being rude.

"I'm aware of that yes, but..."

"I'm sure there are other available slaves for breeding." A new yet familiar voice said.

"Tatsuki-chan!" The boy exclaimed. The mistress raised and eyebrow at the young female coming towards us.

"Forgive me for intruding, but I am his older cousin," she said gesturing at the boy, " and I couldn't help but overhear this. I do agree with Abarai-san, and I happen to know other people willing to breed. So, if you could please reconsider..."

Kimiko seemed to ponder the pros and cons of this situation. She could chain us all and have us whipped if she wanted. Or she could let us all get away with this. It was merely a whim on her part.

"I guess under the circumstances I could let them go." She finally said. The two young faces brightened with gratefulness.

"Really? Oh thank you, Mistress Kuchiki!"

"Yes, you should be gracious to me. And thank these to as well. Now be gone from my sight." After a low bow from each, the two ran off to continue their chores.

"Thank you, Mistress." Tatsuki said.

"I wouldn't thank me just yet..." The woman drawled. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?'' Her face now had a sly smile plastered on top of it.

"After getting a good look at you two, I found that you two would make a _beautiful _baby." My eyes widened in shock just as Tatsuki's did.

"W-what?!" I exclaimed.

"That's right. That is an order, do you understand? Resistance will cause major punishment for each of you." A shudder went through my body as she spoke those words.

"Y-you want us to...?" Tatsuki drawled. She smiled again this time she looked even more sinister.

"How about I make you a deal?" She asked. My eyes narrowed. When your master offers you a deal, I can only imagine the stakes weren't good.

"You only have to make love, one time. One try, to get her pregnant. Today, just once, and the you're free to go."

"R-really? Is that all?!'' Tatsuki yelled in surprise. The woman nodded. Her eyes then narrowed at the wealthy woman.

"What makes you so reasonable? Only one time?"

"Let's just say I have a good hunch. It sounds fair doesn't it?" I stared at the ground indecisive.

"Uh..well." There was no way out of this. I was cornered in an air tight room with her blocking the exit. No choices; no escape. My throat was beginning to close up as the vile from the pit of my stomach rose.

My chances were good. There was a one in ten chance that Tatsuki really does get pregnant. But she wasn't just some stranger, she was someone I considered a friend. Sure she's pretty, but I don't and never did want her that way. And if I have to I'll accept the punishment..

"We agree to your conditions." Tatsuki said quietly, yet strongly. I turned to stare at her in shock.

"Wonderful. I hope to see some results. And I'll know if you cheat on the deal.'' The sweet tone had returned and her sinister smirk was hidden away. Without another word and a turn of her heel, she was ten feet away in the other direction.

"T-tatsuki, what are you thinking?!"

"You think I'm okay with this?! We had no other choice!"

"I would've taken the punishment for you!"

"Oh thank you all mighty saviour! But I don't need your help!" It became quiet as an exasperated sigh escaped her mouth. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder.

"Renji-san...I'm just as strong as you are. Don't forget that." She gave a light squeeze. "Now, we're both friends I think we can toughen up and handle this right? It's only one time after all."

If I was sure of one thing, she had meant what she said. Here I had been unable to speak at just the thought of such actions and consequences. But she was prepared to suck it up; and deal with it.

Tatsuki and I were never that close, but she always was a good friend. And I could only imagine what that sneaky bitch would do to us if I chickened out. I'm not just some young teen like those other two. I was stronger than that.

"Alright...I guess we should...?" She nodded. As she turned away I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've heard I'm quite satisfying in bed." I said jokingly. Even though it was true. Tatsuki laughed to and gave me a punch in the arm for good measure.

"Yeah, maybe if you kept your mouth closed smartass!" She chuckled.

"I've been told that too..." I muttered under my breath.

We continued to make sarcastic remarks and joke while we still had the time. I guess it was better to lighten the mood at a time like this. I still felt that this was wrong; not only in a dirty way. But like...I didn't want to because I feel like I shouldn't not because I wouldn't. Kami, that made no sense at all did it?

* * *

I bet you any money none of you saw _that_coming, am I right? A good writer always keeps them guessing. But, a great writer will update soon so they don't piss off the readers! Hehe.... So I promise to have it out as soon as I can.

You might be asking, why Tatsuki? Well, I'm not really a fan of her and Renji at all. But, I like her tomboyish attitude and I thought she'd be good for this part. Just don't worry; there will be het couples on the side but this is mainly a yaoi.

So many questions... What will happen with Renji and Tatsuki? Is Byakuya jealous? Will Kimiko become a real nuisance? Why am I asking you all these questions?! Wait and see!


	9. Sex and Murder: Two Deadly Crimes

New chapter! So have no fear, the cliffhanger will be no more! Sorry if this one took a while, but it was a hectic week. I felt really shitty with some kind of head cold on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. And I have to go to the freaking orthodontist on Monday; Columbus Day, the day I have off of school!!! I hate irony...

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Let us begin, shall we? There is some shonen-ai in this one, but nothing too explicit. No flames. Reviews of course, would be heavenly. I apologize for any errors and hope you enjoy!

Song of the Day: I don't wanna be in love (dance floor anthem) by Good Charlotte. A really awsome song!

Me: Okay, so there are three muffins in an oven.

Britt & Ichigo: Uh-huh.

Me: The first muffin says, "Man, it's hot in here!" The second one says, "Wow, it's really warm!'' The third one says, "Oh my god! TALKING MUFFINS?!!

Renji: .....

Britt: .....

Ichigo: .....

Britt, Renji & Ichigo: *look at each other and then at me* *start hysterically laughing*

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Bleach.

* * *

_You may lust for love, you may lust for blood. Murder and love can go hand in hand. _

* * *

_Renji's pov_

"Well...Was it good?" I opened my eyes, nearly groaning in the process.

"Do you want me to say 'yes'?" After bitterly gritting out those words, I realized how wrong they sounded.

"N-no wait I-I didn't mean it like that! I mean you were good and all but...but-" I was interrupted by the sound of Tatsuki giggling.

"I know what you meant Renji-san." She laughed. A small smirk formed on my lips at the gesture.

"You were right, you're half bad in bed. As long as you keep your mouth shut!" I gave her shove and a small glare at the comment. We were both chucking lightly at the conversation.

"Haha....But, hey I kinda don't expect you to say it was great. What's their name anyway?" My eyes widened dumbly at the unexpected question.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Look, I've been around the block before. I know how guys act with others when they love someone else..."

"_Love?!" _I yelled. What the hell was she talking about!?

"Come on, I'm not stupid. I could just tell you're involved with somebody. Sexually at least.'' She explained matter-of-factly. As if she was talking about the weather.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I sputtered. Nice save.

"Deny it all you want, but you can't look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong now can you?" She said smugly.

I looked towards the floor trying to ignore her implications. No doubt her words did have some truth to them. I was sexually involved with someone. Problem is, I can't reveal who that is.

"I'll take you silence as a yes?"

"...."

"Ha! I knew it!" She smiled triumphantly.

"Not quite." I said, effectively bursting her bubble.

"I am sexually active with somebody, but love? Really? No way!" I explained.

'But, there is someone?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Well...I guess. We're not really together, we're more like fuck buddies." That was possibly the most vulgar and blunt way of putting it but....

"I kind of figured. Mostly because I saw you coming in late last night and-"

"What?!" I interrupted. She looked a bit startled before explaining herself.

"I was awake when you came back to the slave quarters late last night. You walked in and collapsed. You seemed completely worn out so I figured..." I bushed at the implications of what went on that night.

"W-well, you might be right. But listen Tatsuki-san," I began, " you can't tell anyone about this. Understand?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you want me to tell anyone? Why hide it?" She asked.

"I...I can't tell you why. But you're my friend, and I need you to promise me not to tell anyone." I pleaded. I wasn't one to beg, but I needed her to do this.

Thankfully, she smiled. "Alright, it's a promise. We are friends after all."

"Thanks." I said quietly. At that moment she arose from the bed and stretched out with a yawn.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. They need me to help out in the fields. What about you?"

I leaned back against the mattress before replying, "I'm just gonna rest for a few more minutes. You go ahead, I'll meat up with you and the others tonight. Yumichika-san will be able to get us some sake."

"That sounds great. I'll see you there!" She headed towards the door...

....then stopped. She turned and said, " And don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your secret _boyfriend."_

My jaw must have dropped a few feet and my eyes certainly widened rathe comically. I stared at the woman wearing a cheeky simle on her face. The woman who basically just accused me of being gay; or bi.

"_W-what?! _How did you know!? I never said it was a he!" I screeched. Then I heard it; giggling.

"I _didn't _know for sure. But I do now since you just told me." She gave me a playful wink before rushing out the door to escape my violent retorts. All I could do was mutter as many cuss words that I knew under my breath.

_Smooth move genius. You walked right into that one! _My inner voice taunted.

Sighing, I let my head fall back onto the sheet with a faint _thump._ It's not that I was too exhausted. It was very short and sweet really. There was no passion or lust. For some reason, feel slightly disappointed. It was just...simple. Unlike how it was when I did it with him...

...Not that I enjoyed it or anything! I mentally slapped myself for having the thought itself. I didn't like having sex with him, it was practically rape! It was completely against my will; I don't like him.

But what Tatsuki said still rang through my head. Usually having a hot girl below me in bed would be something to celebrate afterwards. But this time, I found no pleasure at all. And as much as I hate admit it, there was some pleasure when I did it with him.

That can't mean that I like him though, can it? Maybe I just didn't enjoy it with Tatsuki? Or maybe I...I...

I don't know. I just don't know anymore. Everything is so confusing. Everything seems so wrong and yet...I think a part of me likes this. I sighed again while burying my face deeper within the thin sheets. This sure is one big fucking mess.

_Tou-san...What would you tell me to do? _My inner child locked within the memories of my rose-colored days desperately pleaded for an answer from my wise father. While my mature and rational state of mind knew that the answer would never come from a man who rushed to battle and never returned.

I buried the thoughts deep in my subconscious; having enough to worry about already. And in about ten minutes I really will have to get up and face reality. I'll have to go back to work and report to my master. And that _was_ a bad thing, right?

With the seed of doubt planted in my confused mind, I pried myself out of my semi-comfortable position and headed for the door.

* * *

_Byakuya's pov_

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it Kuchiki-san?" A man with a grin allining his face.

"It's been at least a few months." I answered.

Today, I was having a meeting with two respectable colleagues of mine. Kyoraku Shunsui and Juushiro Ukitake. Both wealthy nobles from the town of Tomoyo Since they arrived here unexpectedly saying that they wanted to speak with me, I was a bit curious on the subject.

"What exactly do you wish to speak to me about?" I asked. Shunsui cracked a smile.

"Ah, always impatient to get to the point, ne? I guess we shouldn't keep him in suspense anymore Ukitake-kun." He nodded.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri is dead. His household was attacked a day ago." Ukitake announced. My eyes widened in surprise at the man's words.

"You mean Mayuri of the Kurotsuchi clan? He was murdered?" I asked. They nodded solemnly before Shunsui continued.

"Not just him. Also his daughter Nemu and her lover Noba were also killed. The only survivor was their nineteen-year-old son, Ulquiorra."

"And what will become of him?" I questioned.

"The wealthy young man, Jeagerjaques Grimmjow has offered to take him in. Most of their valuables were destroyed or burned so their fortune is pretty much gone." Kyoraku explained.

"Well, that is tragic. And forgive me if I seem blunt but what does this have to do with me?"

"You see the strange thing about the incident was, all the slaves fled when the family was killed. And we have reason to believe this wasn't a coincidence..." he continues, "We believe that this is the work of the Tetsu clan." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"The Tetsu clan? Wasn't that the small group of samurai used for assasination under Aizen's command?" I questioned. Ukitake nodded.

"That is correct. But as you know, Aizen died two years ago when the rebellion took him down." I remember that. Aizen was a dictator that took control around fifteen years ago. He started out by taking control of villages and gathering mercenaries and assassinations. Villages and civilians that refused were either killed or forced into slavery.

Soon he grew very powerful, and arrogant. Thoughas they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall. And Aizen was no exception. It took months of preparation, a hundred samurai, and one hundred and twenty-one deaths (from both sides) to bring him down. People called it Aizen's massacre.

"So, the Tetsu clan are being led by someon new? Someone with new ambitions." I guessed. Kyoraku smirked.

"You are a smart one. Yes, that is what we think. And we fear they may target other high-class social figures, nobleman or people with power." Kyoraku stated.

"And we have decided to acquire help." I raised an elegant eyebrow in curiosity. I could help but wonder what 'help' was.

"Please, elaborate.'' I said impassively.

"There is a group of samurai that go by the name of _Suoh. _After Aizen's massacre, the surviving samurai and warriors created this group. They spent years recruiting and training a strong new collection of young men and women." Ukitake explained.

"And they can be hired to take care of tasks such as these. So, we are going to pay them to assist and investigate in the matter.'' He finished.

"As intriguing as this all is, I still wonder how I am involved." I deadpanned.

"Well, that's simple Kuchiki-san, " Kyoraku began, " they will be traveling from their current station in Kaede to our village of Tomoyo. Which as you know is quite a long journey. And since your lovely village, Kohana, lies between that we thought this would be a good spot for them to rest. Would you be willing to house them for a day or two so that they can recooperate?" He asked.

I contemplated over the proposal. I really didn't see the harm in letting them rest here. I could provide a place for them to sleep, and possibly some necessities. On the other hand, they could be dangerous and untrustworthy. But, I also have plenty of guards to use if necessary.

"I suppose I would be able to do so." I replied nonchalantly.

"Thank you Kuchiki-san, we really appreciate it. There shouldn't be more that ten of them, and they should arrive in about two days or so." I was about to say something when a knock came from the door.

"Enter." I commanded. And low and behold, it's none other than my personal slave, Renji. The redhead opened the door slowly and seemed a bit startled at the amount of people in the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Master Kuchiki, but your wife told me to inform you that dinner is to be served at seven." He stated formally. I didn't really mind the redhead dropping by actually. I had been expecting him a bit earlier though.

"Now who's this young boy, Byakuya-san?" Shunsui asked playfully.

"Abarai Renji, sir." Renji bowed politely at the two nobles. He might be polite now but let's see how good mannered he is when I-

"Abarai Renji? It's been so long, and you've certainly grown!" My (dirty) thoughts were interrupted by Ukitake's voice.

"It's good to see you again, Master Juushiro." I looked from the redhead to the white-haired man. As if answering my unasked question Ukitake continued.

"Kuchiki-san, Renji-san was a former slave of mine. I haven't seen him since he was a young child." Ukitake mused.

"Eh? You mean that really young redheaded kid? I think I remember him..." Shunsui said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"My, what a coincidence. Renji is my new personal slave actually." I commented.

"Really? Well, he is a hard worker I'll give him that. Renji-san, do you happen to know what the time is?" He asked.

"I believe it's almost three o'clock.'' Renji answered.

"We should probably get going then. We'll send word if anything changes, alright?" Shunsui said.

"Yes, of course. Send my condolences to the Kurotsuchi's grandson." Ukitake nodded before taking their leave. The door closed with a dull thud before the room became filled with an awkward silence.

"Well, if you don't need anything else, I should attend to some chores-'' Before he could finish I caught his wrist and pulled him backwards. Whatever had possessed me to do so wasn't finished yet.

I pulled him backwards having him land in my lap. To ensure he didn't escape I wrapped an arm tightly around his waist.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!'' He stuttered. I smirked at how he still tried to be tough in such a vulnerable position. "What does it look like I'm doing?" I whispered huskily in his ear. He shivered as the warm breath hit his sensitive skin.

I bit down lightly on his neck causing a him to struggle within my grip. It was useless though, seeing as I was holding him securely by the waist. I bit down again, a little more roughly this time, and soothed the mark with my tongue. Renji released a small moan from the action.

"You like that, huh?" I asked both amused and aroused.

"I-idiot! I don't- Ah!" His sentence became lost when I slipped my arm into into his shirt.

He moaned as my hands slid over the firm muscle and smooth skin. A violent shudder racked his spine when my skilled hands brushed over his lower stomach.

''A-ah...nnnn..." He could barely speak coherently when I began to trail down the back of his neckline with my tongue and lips. Is he simply oblivious to how seductive he is, or just plain knieve?

"Tell me what you want." I whispered against his ear. The redhead froze before turning to face me. His ruby eyes reflecting confusion, and suspicion.

"W-what did you say...?" He asked nervously. I smirked before running my hands down to his waist to turn him so we could stare face to face. The flush adorning his face only made me more eager.

""Do you, " I began, " want me to stop or not?" I asked sensually. Renji's eyes widened in confusion and suspision.

Knowing that he was faced with an important decision, I figured I should help him 'decide.' I slipped a part of his top down below the shoulder to widen my access.

I began to trace the the newly revealed tattoos with my tongue, slowly and as teasingly as I could. And I wasn't disappointed; he cried out from the pleasure.

"Well...?'' I asked, sending warm breath onto his toned chest. His breathing became heavier just as his face became redder. His eyes were downcast obviously trying to hide his embarrasment.

''I-I...-'' Before he could finish a loud knock came from the door. I nearlt growned at the sheer annoyance of the whole thing. I was about to 'kindly' tell the person to leave, when Renji scurried out my grip.

''We should stop...'' He whispered almost inaudibly. I heard it all the same, as a wave of disappointment and anger crashed down on me. I watched as the young man adjusted his clothing and tried to force down his flaming blush.

''Come in.'' I gritted out, trying not to sound angry and glare dagger at the person walking in the door. And to my surprise, it was that young brunette slave with the odd facial tattoos. Damned if I could remember his name though...

''Master Kuchiki, your mistress would like to see you.'' He informed. I didn't give any reply except a curt nod, and a 'hn.' of understanding.

"Renji-san, how are you?'' The slave asked casually. Renji's face lit up into a grin.

"I'm fine., thank you. Will I be seeing you tonight with the others, Shuuhei-san?'' He grinned as well.

''Of course. Well, I must be going now." He bowed respectfully before leaving the room On the way out I couldn't help but send an aggravated aura his way. And he, either didn't get the message or bluntly ignored it.

''Come, Renji." I commanded, gesturing him to follow. The grin slipped off his face and went back to a professional facade.

"Yes, sir." He obliged as we exited the the only thing on my mind was how to make-up for this very disppointing incident.

* * *

There you go! Again very long; don't ask me how I did. Sorry if it wasn't my best. I was sick the whole time writing this so it's a miracle this makes sense at all! The sacrifices I make for the readers...

So, I think a review wouldn't be too much would it? We're almost at fifty reviews! Which is the halfway mark to my goal of one hundred. So, keep 'em coming!

- I added a little of back round history for this AU. Yes, Aizen is dead and his massacre was very deadly. It has nothing to do with the real plot of Bleach. But, I had a reason for putting it there.

- You know Mayuri (shinigami mad scientist), Nemu (his creation), Noba (guy with hood/ stuffed turtle), and of course Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Yah, I changed their back rounds as well. And as for Ulquiorra being taken in by Grimmjow...What can I say? I love Grimmjow x Ulquiorra! (Might be a little of it later.)

Names:

Tetsu- female - Iron

Suoh- male - Dragon

Kaede- female - Maple leaf

Kohana- female - Little Flower

Tomoyo- female - Intelligent


	10. Poison of You

Here is the next chapter. I know it took a while and I'm sorry. A bit of a lemon in this one, but only a small one. It begins in Renji's pov then for the rest of the story is in Byakuya's pov.

It's pretty long, so I hope you enjoy! I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Reviews would be very, very, very, much appreciated! No flames. Let's begin!

Song of the day: Show Me Love by Tatu

Britt: We're back~!

Ichigo: Where'd we go?

Britt: I don't know, I was quoting the Poltergeist.

Renji: Why?

Me: 'Cause Halloween is coming, so we have to use these jokes while we can!

Renji: Halloween? Jokes? *groans* What the hell's next?

Ichigo: Question time!

Me: Quick! If you had to name your favorite horror movie, what would it be? If you can't think of that, what's the worst you've ever seen? Leave it in your review! For me I liked the Poltergeist, but I hated the movie Prom Night. And, I can't wait to see the new movie, Paranormal Activity!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. If I did do you really think I'd still be in school?

* * *

_Love is poison. It can kill in large doses, or none at all. Those who have too much get greedy. Those who don't have enough are starved. _

* * *

_Renji's pov_

"Hey, you're late asshole!" A very loud, and not very bright, drunk woman shouted.

"And you're drunk already. Dumbass." I responded. She 'hmphed' and resumed chugging her alcohol.

"You know, you could at least wait for someone before you get drunk. I thought real friends drink each other into a coma together!"

Sniff. "That was beautiful man!" Said Ichigo. I smirked and rolled my eyes snatching the bottle from my friend who was currently laughing his ass off.

I took a fairly large gulp of sake before asking, " So, how is everybody?"

"Drunk and pretty satisfied." Rangiku replied. Kira nearly choked on his fourth glass and Shuuhei chuckled loudly.

"Just remeber, we can't get too wasted. We all have work tomorrow." Yumichika reminded us, causing groans from those around us.

"Yah, yah, we know. We're not idiots." He glanced at a few. "Well, most of us aren't. So, lighten up." He threw an arm over the the feminine man's shoulder and handed him another cup.

I glanced around the small room of friends. Ikkaku was probably trying to get Yumichika into bed. Ichigo was laughing while Ishida told him what an idiot he was. Rangiku and Shuuhei were trying to see who could drink the other under the table first, and Kira was chatting with the group. Everything checked out normal.

"Hey...Is everybody here? I feel like we're missing a few people." I said over to Kira. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, Orihime-san is with Rukia-sama. And Tatsuki-san and Sado-san are gone." My eyes immediately widened at the word gone.

"Gone? Gone, where? What happened?" I asked quickly. Nothing happened, right? I just saw her earlier!

"No, they're fine. Ya' see, the seasons changing and the crop season is basically over here. So, they were transfered to the summer home to pick those crops." Kira explained. I released a breath of relief that I didn't realize I was holding.

''Well, as long as they're okay.'' I said.

"Oi, Renji-kun!" Rangiku yelled.

"Hm?"

"You- You've-" She apparently was having trouble speaking due to the sake.

"Spit it out!" I ordered. I took another chug from the bottle while waiting for her to speak.

''You've got a love bite on your neck!" She squealed. Her sqeak caught me completely off guard and sent the sake spewing from my mouth.

''Wha-What?!" I yelled. The girl in question giggled at the display.

''You've got a love bite on your neck-- and now you're blushing!'' I slapped a hand over the mark, but I could do nothing to hide the damn blush. By now, the others were snickering as well.

''And who gave it to you Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"No one!" I sputtered.

"Uh huh. Really, come on and tell us!'' Yumichika pleaded.

"It was a fucking bug!"

"Oh, yah I'm sure. A fucking bug." Ikkaku teased.

"What was the bug's name?" Ishida asked smugly.

''None of your 'effin buisness!"

"None of your 'effin buisness, who?" Rangiku laughed. Well, I've learned something. Drunk people think they're just the funniest damn people in the world.

''Aw, shut the hell up you drunks.'' I said before chugging the bottle until all I could taste was air.

''Keep drinking like that and you'll be drunk too.'' Ishida pointed out.

''That's the plan!'' I laughed. They all chuckled and I grabbed a half full bottle and began to drink some more. I really needed to forget all these problems before I get anymore. Maybe it'll only be alcohol, but at least I'll have one night of bliss.

* * *

_Byakuya's pov_

_Later..._

Some people might wander their hallways at night due to insomnia. Others might have a very difficult time trying to fall asleep. But me, I was simply bored and needed something to occupy my time. And this seemed to be the best time waster.

Wandering was truly the best way to clear your head. It was a time with nothing better to do than reflect on your thoughts. Whatever was on your mind surely must be more interesting than the path in front of you. So long as you don't run into a wall.

Luckily, I don't have to worry about such things. The grace I possess allows me to wander around without having to worry about losing my way. One of my better qualities, I'll admit.

Actually, I really needed this time to think. After all, there has been something very important haunting the corridors of my mind. And _he's_ caused things that I haven't had in a very long time. Urges.

It's been a long time since I haad the urge to have someone so badly. To have them submit beneath me and watch their faces twist in pleasure. It has be a _very _long time since I've been fully satisfied in bed. Kimiko is nice from time to time, but her beauty never really caught my interest. She's just not very....unique.

Oh, he was though. He stuck out in the crowd and immediately caught me attention. I suppose you could say I was drawn to him or attracted. At first, he simply interested me. Interest later turned into lust. But now...?

What is it that I feel for him? Is it still just lust or something more? What more could it be though? Hmm...Well, I could have an infatuation for him. That's a possibility. Or maybe we've become intimate in way? Well, in bed of course. What about..._love?_

_Impossible._ My mind spat. I quickly agreed as well. I didn't love him, or anyone really. Not in that way at least.

My thoughts were soon interrupted though, by footsteps tapping through the halls. And they were coming closer to me. _A guard perhaps? Or maybe Kimiko came to fetch me? _I thought to myself.

Those rational thoughts were shattered when I collided with a certain slave. The very redheaded slave I had been thinking about not moments before. And now he was currently smashed against my chest due to the impact.

"Renji..." I said quietly. He slowly lifted his head to look at me. He didn't seem very shocked upon noticing me though.

''Ow...That kind of hurt.'' He said sluggishly. His breath reeked of sake.

"Renji, you're drunk aren't you?" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

''Hehe....What do you think?" He snickered at his own little joke. "Now, I came down this way for a reason....Oh yeah, there was someone coming this way." The drunk man elaborated. I listened for a moment before I heard the rapidly approaching footsteps.

"_Shit_..." I cursed. Without wasting time on unimportant things -- like rational thinking -- I grabbed Renji and yanked him into the closest room. The footsteps were now very loud and clear as they approached the door.

I kept my hand over the younger man's mouth to keep him quiet. That's when logical thoughts finally rang through my head. _Why am I hiding?!_ The thought made sense. I was the master of this house, I didn't have anything or anyone to hide from. But if they found Renji...

...that would be a different story. He was a slave who was wandering the halls intoxicated. If a guard or someone he wasn't very friendly with found him like so, it would mean trouble. He would probably be beaten among other things...

Now I don't know why, and frankly I don't care, but I'm not letting that happen. No one was allowed to touch him. Whether I was being possesive or jealous, I didn't care. He was mine.

_It's time he learned just who owns him. _Without waiting for a word from Renji I removed my hand from his mouth and replaced it with my lips. This time he was more than willing to comply; mostly due to the alcohol.

One of my hands traveled to the back of his neck to keep his head in place. His crimson locks felt every bit as silky as they looked. My other hand reached down behind his back to keep him from squirming. He was much more obedient now though.

"Ah..." He moaned quietly after I broke the kiss. I licked the edge of my lips, savoring the flavor of his mouth; a mixture of sake and a fruit of some kind.

''It seems you are very intoxicated..." I said before grasping his shoulders and shoving him towards the wall. ''Maybe I should teach you a lesson...'' And with that I stole another searing kiss from the man.

The redhead was much more submissive now than he was before. He opened him mouth and allowed his wet cavern to be fully searched. All the while, my hands had slipped into his shirt and were running along his skin. His body arched into my touches and caresses as he moaned against my lips.

"Nnn...Ah..." The soft noises of pleasure coming from him were starting to _agitate_ my groin area. Finally, I removed the bothersome shirt and stopped to admire the fine, tattooed chest beneath it. Renji, apparently noticing my gaze, was now wearing a lopsided grin.

"Hehe...Like what ya' see?" Renji asked. _Time to fix that attitude, _I thought silently. I pinned him against the wall before diving in to attack his neckline. Picking the spot where the neck met shoulder, I bit down causing him to cry out. I sucked on the spot, soothing the bite with my tongue. Renji began writhe beneath my grip.

I smirked and brought my mouth up to his ear. "So, you like that huh?" I whispered in his ear before nipping at it gently. A small mewl emitted from the man following the action.

"Y-yeah..." He moaned. I decided I'd had enough of playing and I needed to get a little rough. Without warning I grabbed his crotch, and pulled downward there by ripping off his pants. He was now naked as the day he was born; completely bare for me to see. I smirked, seeing how he tried to move his legs to hide his erection.

"You're pretty turned on, aren't you?" I asked while rubbing his crotch with my knee. He gasped loudly before nodding. I smirked and leaned up against him causing friction between our members.

"Well...You're not the only one." I grit out. Feeling his erection against mine only hardened me more. I reached down and grabbed his cock making him groan in an animalistic way. I nearly cursed in frustration. I wanted him, _now._

I quickly undid my own pants successfully freeing my own throbbing member. Wasting no time at all, I inserted one finger into his opening. He nearly screamed from the intrusion and was beginning to fidget beneath me. As soon as I added the second finger and started to scissor he _did _scream.

"A-ah!" He yelled. Whether it was from pain or pleasure I wasn't sure. And as much as I loved the noises that came out of his mouth, I couldn't have the risk of someone hearing him. That was the whole reason I had to 'hide' here, wasn't it?

''Try to keep it down. Unless you need restraints....?" A muffled yelp escaped his lips before trying to silence himself by biting his lower lip.

_He's much more obediant than before._ Finally, having enough of games, I positioned my throbbing cock at his entrance. A strangled groan erupted from him as I became fully sheathed inside his tight entrance.

His body was trembling even as I relentlessly thrusted into his tight hole. Taking pity on my little prisoner, I took hold of his neglected member and began to pump. He released a pleased moan from the gesture and his body began relax more.

My thrusting had no rhythm really; just mindless fucking. It reminded me of what an old associate of mine, Kenpachi Zaraki, used to say. "_Fighting makes guys happy. Then again, so does fucking like rabits.'' _Such a vulgar man he was though. But in his own insane way, he could be considered right.

It did feel good. Not just good, incredibly good. Too good to be real. Because in real life, things like this don't get to be this good. And even if good things do happen throughout your life, they'll never last. From the day we're born 'till the day we die, we're all just fish struggling to fight the current of the river. And even if we somehow make it past, there will be some animal more powerful waiting to eat us.

Because that's how life works. Things like this can't last forever because death and misfortune _will_ come. This night can't last forever; I can't stay here mercilessly pounding into this young slave. I can't stay here and listen to his pain and pleasure filled moans and screams. His writhing and seductive movement will all eventually stop.

The night will end the moment we both are finished here. As soon as he utters his last scream of ecstasy, everything will be done. Which sadly would be very soon, considering we were both close to coming.

I was torn between not wanting it to end, and not wanting to be caught. But it was hard to decide in this situation. It was hard to concentrate on anything beyond this hot, tightness. The only thing I needed right now was _him._

My thrusting became faster and his body became more tense. As soon as I hit a certain spot inside of him, the redhead lost it. He reluctantly allowed a small scream to escape his sore throat.

Having impeccable aim I hit that spot over and over, and over again. I couldn't help but thrust harder while I watched his face twist in ecstasy. Of course his eyes were tightly shut; in pain or shame I wasn't sure.

"I-I.. I'm..." He wasn't even able to finish his sentence. Renji came with a loud moan and shudder. I came no more than seconds later with only a quiet grunt. Muscles relaxed, breathing increased, and the only sound filling the air were two heartbeats. The air was moist and smelled of sex, sweat, and lust. Surprisingly, he was the first to speak.

''I...I..'' The words seemed caught in his throat. I took this moment to get a good look at his tired form. His face was flushed and tiny droplets of sweat rolled off his skin. He looked so tempting... After a few more seconds of trying to speak through pants he finally spoke.

''That..was...good...'' He mumbled quietly. Before I could even find the words to reply, he fell foward. My reflexes kicked in and I quickly caught him against my chest. I firmly wrapped my arms around the now unconscious man.

_The sake...That plus all of this must have made him pass out..._ I released a sigh I hadn't even known I was holding in. Soon, his breathing began to come out in slow, even breaths. The warm air felt good against my skin. His heartbeat slowed down and all movement became still. I never realized how nice a peaceful slumber could be.

''Renji....'' I whispered softly. I'm not really sure why I called him, knowing that the sleeping figure would not answer. With another sigh I leaned against the wall, still holding the man close. I ran my hand through his hair affectionately, enjoying the feel of the crimson strands through my fingers.

What to do now? I needed to get him away, but I couldn't have anyone see us. I didn't want to leave him, but that was impossible. I don't know really what to do. I didn't know what these feelings meant; I didn't know anything anymore. I'm just not sure...

''What did you do to me?" I said looking down at the younger slave. _Slave. Noble._ These simple titles that make things like this not right. Man. Woman. Things that make this relationship a sin. Truths and lies, desires and needs. Things that we want to see and things we refuse to believe. The world is full of such people with feelings like this, and we are no different.

But the thing that unnerved me the most, was the thing that seemed the simplest. Through all these thoughts and doubts, angst and lust, I couldn't care less at this moment. Because, right now what bothered me most was knowing that by the time the slave in my arms awoke, I'd be gone.

And the fact that that is the thing that upsets me most, is what really disturbed my mind. Because only one word came to mind in this situation. A word that could possibly ruin my way of life and endanger _his_. Love. A thing that I wish didn't exist. _Well...a__lmost..._

* * *

Finished! Finally, this one took me a while! But, I think it's pretty good so...yah. Anyway, there's a few things I wanna say.

- I had to send Tatsuki away for a while. I know it might seem weird to send her away after what happened in the last chapters, but she needs to go away for a while. She'll be back though. *winks*

- Also, I know the lemon might not have been that great. Well, that's 'cause I used this chapter to show how things between them are changing form pure lust to something deeper.

- That little quote from Kenpachi, never really happened in the Bleach universe. But I could just totally see him saying something like that.

- Oh, and I know Renji was drunk. The thing is; he's going to remember what happened. We'll see how he takes it.

See ya' next time! Don't forget to review!


	11. Overflow and Shatter

Next chapter! Oh ma' jesus...That was a quote of my friends. I'd probably say something like, holy shit! Either what this is my longest chapter so far! And it's long!!! Don't be expecting too many more chapters like this unless they suddenly end school. One can dream...

Anyway it starts out in Renji's pov then has a large time jump. More Renji's pov, then it switches to Byakuya for a little bit and them back to Renji. Hope that didn't confuse you! I apologize for any mistakes. Reviews would be absolutely wonderful!! No flames.

Song of the Day: Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. This song rocks!!

Britt: Phew! This chapter took a while to finish! I'm beat.

Me: All you do was talk to me on the phone and eat the brownies I made.

Britt: Yeah well, you do make a mean brownie.

Me: Can't argue with that.

Ichigo: At least I was actually doing something.

Me: You?! How do you know you're not just a figment of mine or someone else's imagination?

Ichigo: How do you know you're not?

Me: ...Touche.

Renji: I wonder if I can get a discount on therapy if I bring the crazy people with me.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Bleach.

* * *

_Temptation is the greatest weakness for those who don't know what they want._

* * *

_Renji's pov_

_Ugh...My ass and back hurts and I've got a killer headache. But I'm...warm?_

My eyes opened slowly to the familiar room in a surprisingly, warm bed. The question was, why was I here? I could have sworn I was out drinking with my friends and then...then I...I..

I searched my mind for answers. I had a good time chatting and hanging out with everyone. There was a lot of sake and I- I was drunk! The revelation hit me like a wooden paddle. I got drunk and somehow ended up in the mansion.

Luckily, I wasn't found by a guard. I almost was though until I was found by...

My face immediately paled as I remembered just who I ran into. _Kuchiki Byakuya. _Thoughts began spreading through my mind like wildfire. Memories began flooding through my brain as the headache increased.

_He found me and saved me for some reason. He grabbed me and shoved me into a room. Then out of nowhere he kisses me. Clothes were discarded and I was pushed against the wall. Necks were bitten, caresses were felt, and hands explored. He fucked me__...again._

I didn't know whether to be furious or ashamed. He was the one who fucked me in some random room against a wall. But I was the one drunk! I should've been so much more careful! What the hell is wrong with me?!

The ironic thing is, I drank to forget my problems and now I have more. Life sure is a bitch, isn't it? I almost laughed at that. Almost.

Sitting up proved to be difficult but somehow I managed. My lower regions were going to be sore and my headache would be hard to get rid of. Other than that I should be able to make it through the day.

Physically, I'd be well enough to run around the estate in a few hours. Mentally though, I'd probably run into a wall. My mind felt so disordered it was like my head was at war within itself. I could almost hear the clashing of swords.

Perhaps if I was lucky those subconscious swords could slash my brain to pieces. Again, almost funny but not quite. _Maybe if you make it out this hellhole before you die, you can write a book. The title would be, ''The worst fucking jokes at the worst fucking times!"_

Sadly, that was the rational side of my mind speaking. A huge sigh weaved it's way through my esophagus, as if I'd been holding it in for days. I closed my eyes tightly and rested my aching head against my hands.

_Nothings going right. What with, doing it with Tatsuki and Rukia being gone. The mistress from hell and the asshole guards. And worst, my own master. The one who's taken me to bed and back and screwed with my damn head. Everything's wrong, everything's fucked up._

My hands gripped my head tighter as my head overflowed with thoughts and emotions.

_It's all...It's all his fault! Isn't it? He's the one who dragged me into this he's the one who wanted to fuck me! And why? Why?! He has a wife, he could find any whore he wanted! Why me?! What the hell did I do?! What do I- ....want?_

_W-what do_ I_ want? I've barely thought about it. But it's obvious, isn't it?! I want...I-I....I want to...I need to..._

I groaned in frustration. My hands were gripping almost hard enough to bruise and my head was pounding as hard a bass drum. I searched the deepest catacombs of my mind trying to find an answer. What I did find though scared me.

_I want it to end. Most me did at least. But a part...I think a part of me...doesn't want it to end. Let my soul wander to the seven hells and back if this is true. I'm probably headed there anyway. I don't want him!! Do I...? Sure he fucked me, and maybe...some of it felt good. I mean intimacy and sex go hand in hand right?_

_So, maybe that's all it is? I enjoyed it a little. That's all... Ever since we've done it, it's been different. When I did it with Tatsuki I felt nothing, but with him my sense go into overdrive. Why?! Why...?_

My head felt as though it would burst any second. That's when my my thoughts came to halt and I ended any mental conflict left in my mind. Doubts and worries would only cause me more trouble.

With a lot of effort and groaning on my part, I managed to climb out of bed. I mentally reminded myself not to have a foot race with Ikkaku today. I wonder if they got as drunk as I did?

Thankfully, my clothing was still in tact and I was wearing it. All except for my shirt. After looking around the room I found it laying on the floor right beside the bed.

Well, at least it was close. Another sigh flew from my mouth as I picked up the shirt and dressed. The sun was already peeking through the window, meaning it was morning. So, I would have to get up now to get to work.

Three minutes later I was off the bed and looked at least half presentable. I hope. Either way, I had to leave. Taking the first few steps proved difficult, but soon I was walking with only a minor pain in my lower I was able to block out through sheer will and effort. Hell, I hadn't felt like this since I challenged Shuuhei to see who could do the most push-ups.

_Next time the bastard could at least us a freaking bed! _I though bitterly. A voice in my head alerted me that I just said, _''next time'' _meaning that I said this would happen again. Another, much darker, side of my mind bashed the other voice into a wall and growled, ''Forget about it!''

And at this moment I was more than willing to comply. As I slowly opened the door I took one last glance at the room. I felt compelled to say something, but bit my tongue. I didn't want to say it, reveal the inevitable truth. At least...not out loud. I glanced once more at the bed before leaving the room.

_See ya' soon._

* * *

_Two days later..._

I just had two of the longest days of my life. Sad part is, I'm not even joking.

After I left my bedroom I met up with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ikkaku was sporting a minor hangover while Yumichika was in his usual giddy mood. I was bombarded with questions as to my whereabouts last night. Apparently, I left for the night without and escort and I was totally wasted.

I had to quickly make up a lie that I passed out in an empty corridor and woke up the next morning. I made sure to mention that no guards or slaves noticed me. Yumichika released a breath of relief and Ikkaku laughed saying, "You were one lucky bastard!"

They gave me a light breakfast and sent me off to deliver Master Kuchiki's. I flinched at the mention of his name. I still wasn't sure how I was supposed to face him. The knot in my stomach made it hard to eat anything. And even when I managed to shove some food down my throat it was tasteless on my tongue.

I cautiously approached his door and was ready to knock when his deep voice said, "Come in." Creepy how he knew I was coming. Very creepy. As soon as I opened the door I was prepared for the worst. I'm not really sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't what I got.

I walked in, sat down the tray, and greeted him. To my surprise he greeted me in a usual cold tone and gave me a message to deliver to a guard. Then he sent me on my way, telling me to attend to housework for the rest of the day. I merely exited the door without a reply.

To say the least, I was confused. He just sent me on my way, so that I wouldn't see him probably for the whole day. Was he messing with me or something? Or was this some kind of weird blessing?

Either way it felt as though a weight was lifted off my shoulder. This gave me at least one day to get my head straight. With that, I went to attened my assigned duties. Lucky for me it was the day to scrub the floors! Such a cruel act of fate.

I basically talked with Kira and Rangiku and ate lunch with Ichigo and Shuuhei. The day was almost normal. Except for the doubts and worries nagging at the back of my mind. But I pushed them away and focused on my work.

Halfway through the day, I crossed paths with Mistress Kuchiki. She gave me this cheerful smile which sent a shiver down my spine. Something about her just scared me. Maybe it's because if she ever found out that I slept with her husband my limbs would be tied to the horses and ripped off? Yeah, that's probably why.

I barely got a word from my master that day. But I could sense a sort of tension when I was in his presence. I figured it meant it was best to stay away for now. And so I went to bed with a lot on my mind.

I awoke that night in a cold sweat. I had the strangest dream. Well, it wasn't so much as a dream as a flashback. Something about my parents. Needless to say, I didn't get as much sleep as I wanted.

The next morning began much as the last. Nothing out the ordinary with my friends or the household. Except once again my master barely said a word to me. Although he did give me something.

When I came in to give him his breakfast he handed me a letter with a curt, "Here." Then he told me to attend to my regular duties. I bowed politely before leaving the room. After examining the letter, I found that it was from Rukia.

_Dear Renji-kun,_

_How have you been? Orihime and I are doing fine. We're currently staying in the countryside. It's so beautiful and peaceful here. However I did hear about the attack on the Kurostachi manor. I was acquainted with Nemu-san and Noba-san. They will be missed._

_And how is it working for Nii-sama? I know he can be a bit cold but he really is a good person. I don't know if you two get along well, but I hope it's going okay. However about Kimiko, my brother's wife..._

_I'd steer clear of her as best you can. She might seem pretty and cheerful on the outside that's just not the case. Kimiko is rich and spoiled. Anything that's hers is hers. And she can be ruthless. She treats her slaves like dolls that she can control however she pleases. Just be careful._

_On a better note, how is everyone else doing? Has Ikkaku-kun finally snapped or has Ichigo-kun gotten Ishida-kun into bed yet? Haha... I miss you guys a lot. I should be home sooner than I expected. Winter seems to be coming early this year._

_Well, I hope you're fine. It would be nice to hear back soon, so don't forget! And please give the others my good wishes._

_Your friend,_

_Kuchiki Rukia_

It warmed my heart to hear from my childhood friend. She was doing well and wished the best for everyone. The problem was she wanted me to write back and...I wasn't sure what to say.

She was my best friend. I've always told her everything, but...I don't know if I could tell her _this._ I never even thought about it with her being gone and all. And at first I didn't even think I'd have to. I thought this would be a one time thing!

But it wasn't. And now I feel as horrible as ever. I hadn't even considered Rukia in this whole ordeal. Even though it was between me, her best friend, and her brother. What would she say if she found out?! If she finds out that is.

I..I..I can't tell her. Even if it has to be done I can't be the one to do it. Who knows? Maybe this will all be over before she gets back! Yah, probably not. Maybe she'll walk in on the two us doing it. Yeah, that seemed more likely.

I was finally able to push those thoughts aside. As much as I loved Rukia, like a sister, I couldn't waste my time thinking about that. There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I had a shit load of work to do. Literally.

Apparently this group of warriors were going to be staying here. They called themselves _Suoh,_ and were a band of fighters for hire. And I'm guessing they weren't too cheap. People were so excited to see the group of brave fighter; even myself.

A group of young men and women fighting with pride, and living for the moment. That's the kind of life I would wanna have. _If I wasn't a slave... _If I wasn't a slave, I probably would be in some group like that. Or maybe be in the army, or live a simple life. There are an infinite number of coulds or maybes. But they were all so far away...

The only way to be freed from slavery, is if your master dies and no one claims you, your master frees you himself, or you buy your freedom. However neither of these things were going to happen anytime soon. I only had the clothing on my back and one possession.

A silver cross on a slender chain that I usually wore hidden beneath my clothes. It was pure silver giving it a pretty good value. I could sell it, maybe it would be enough to buy my freedom. The thing is though....

...it was my parents. It's the last thing I have left of my life from long ago. Let's face it; it's been fourteen years. The memories I have of my old family grows less with each passing years. Sometimes I wonder if one day I'll just forget what they look like completely. But when I have the necklace...I don't know I guess I feel closer to them, or some shit like that.

Meaning, I'll be a slave for a long time if I never get the guts to sell it. Hehe...I just remember this one time when I was ten. It was night and I was talking with Rukia while she was visiting my current master. A star fell out of the sky and she said that if you make a wish it'll come true.

I silently laughed at the memory. It was just a stupid myth that excites little children and gives them hope. If I had a wish now, maybe I'd wish for freedom. Or maybe I'd wish to be a child again. To have an innocent mind and a pure heart. I wanted to believe that everyone was considered good until they did something bad.

I wanted to be a stupid kid again. I wanted to believe that if I made a wish on a star it would come true. I wanted to be gullible and cheerful like a child. I wanted to be ignorant of all the cruelness in the world. Couldn't you find bliss even as an adult? I guess not.

If I saw a shooting star, I think I'd know what I'd wish for. I would wish that I was so content with life, that I wouldn't be able to think of a thing I needed, nor wanted, to wish for.

* * *

_Byakuya's pov_

Just another boring day in the Kuchiki house. I was busy signing an immense amount of documents while the house was in a frenzy about the visitors arriving this evening.

Although I was a bit curious to see the group, my mind was elsewhere. Somewhere it shouldn't be. No matter how hard I've tried I can't keep him out of my mind.

After the incident three nights ago I've been avoiding the redhead as much as possible. Keeping him away, giving him housework, or sending him on tasks. I had barely spoke to him in the past two days.

That night, I decided that I needed to think. Being around the man was becoming dangerous and I needed time to asses our situation. So I had to keep him away until I could figure this out.

Which proved to be harder than expected. Even when the redhead wasn't near thoughts of him still remained plastered into my my. And when he was near it was hard to control certain _urges. _That caused an odd tension to hang in the air.

Still, I'd have to confront him soon. I just didn't know what to say. I'd been thinking about this for a while, and I know one thing for sure. I want him, and not just sexually. I want all of him, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Maybe I do care for him beyond lust. But that is just enough reason to stay away from him. As much as I've enjoyed this affair....I might have to cut it off once and for all.

It would be for the best I suppose. It was obvious from the beginning that this wouldn't last. After all, this is something that is positively not allowed. Nobles had a hard enough time allowing relationships with commoners and nobility. But with another male? A male slave? That was something considered sinful.

Even so....I can't help but want to have him. Owning him professionally just isn't enough. I wanted him so badly and I hadn't even realized it since now. Even if society would never accept it deep down I didn't care. Deep down...maybe this is what I needed.

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time, I resigned from my thoughts. There was no use in worrying about things that I would have plenty of time to dwell on tonight. Because sadly, I probably won't be _doing_ anything else.

* * *

_Renji's pov_

Well, today was the day. The day when the group called Suoh would arrive. The women were gossiping, the men were curious, and the children were excited. After all, being a slave doesn't entail much of a life beyond your owner's estate. I doubt some of these kids had ever even seen a warrior.

I myself, was a bit interested. How could you not be when you were preparing for such a large arrival? Nothing exciting here had happened in a while. I wish Rukia was here to see it.

My heart twisted painfully at the thought of her, so I pushed the thought away. I was sick of being like this. Tired. I was so tired of worrying and doubting. Thinking and aching. I was so, so tired. I was like a pool about to overflow. One more drop, and my control will crack.

One day. Just one day, I want to not think of the man standing five feet away from me. I want to enjoy this day and try to relax a little. I need to clear my mind or get a good rest.

As the men approached young women giggled excitedly and children pointed and stared. We all knew our place though. We were to be as polite to these men as we were our masters.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Kimiko whispering something into my master's ear. Whatever she had said caused the ghost of a smile to play on the man's lip and she was wearing a coy smile. She looked like a creature you'd find under a rock.

I tried to ignore the ounce of hurt that tugged at my chest after seeing the display. I told myself that I didn't care; they were legally married and were allowed to do such things. I was a slave, it wasn't my place to object. And yet the tugging grew until I forced myself to concentrate on the people approaching.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, it is a pleasure to meet you.'' The leader I assumed greeted. Not wanting to hear the other man's voice that would reply, I decided to examine the crowd.

There were roughly twenty of them; most young and sturdy. A few good looking females and a few boyish looking ones. Some of the man were quietly talking amongst themselves, others were listening to their superiors conversation.

Suddenly, my eyes were locked on with another's. I quickly turned away, not wanting to be caught observing and slightly embarrased. But his eyes...Something about his eyes compelled me to look again.

Slowly, I turned my head to face him again. To my surprise, he was still staring at me with those hazel eyes. Ah yes, they were hazel. A familiar, dark hazel that were currently face to face with my ruby hues. Hazel eyes that were placed on tan skin with a few small scars scattered around. They weren't too noticeable except for one on his right cheekbone.

He was a dark brunette with wild hair scattered from his scalp to his upper neck. So familiar...So very familiar. A face from long ago with less scars and more youth. Hazel eyes that were once filled with concern and affection...I knew this face...

All air left my lungs when my heart caught up with my mind. Shock became my only emotion as my eyes widened and my body stilled. I didn't know if happiness or relief would consume me first. My stomach was tied in a huge knot and my throat was bone dry. Unable to speak I could only stare as the man's eyes widened in realization. _This man...he was..._

_"Renji..." _I heard him say aloud in that oh so familiar voice. The knot in my stomach exploded and was replaced with nausea and immense shock mixed with happiness. For a moment, I forgot about all my troubles and my master. Time just seemed to stop...

....until it sped back up again. My one ounce of sanity left as relief overwhelmed me. This little drop overflowed the pool within in me and shattered my control.

"Nii-san...."

* * *

Dun dun dun....! A bit of a cliffhanger there. Don't worry, I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can. Although there really wasn't any shonen-ai I still adore this chapter. I hope it was good. Any questions or comments you have, just leave them in a review.

See ya' next time!


	12. Siblings reunited, Envy resurfacing

Hey! I know you've all been waiting so here it is! I cannot freaking believe this! Another long chapter! Where do I find this the time?! Oh yeah, I forgot about my math homework. Hehe...Oh well. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Reviews would be heavenly. No flames.

Song of the Day- Brother by Dark New Day. I recently found this song on YouTube and I thought it was pretty good.

Britt: Oh ma' jesus! Major plot twist! I so did not see this coming!!

Me: What are you talking about? I told you about this like two weeks ago.

Britt: Really? Huh, I don't remember.

Renji: That's what you said in therapy.

Ichigo: Ya know, therapy isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Me: Says the figment of my imagination.

Renji: Actually it's pretty sad when characters from an anime that you use to muse with are more sane than you.

Britt: ....Should we-?

Me: Don't. Say. Anything.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Or Cuba...

* * *

_Take a chance on life and maybe life will give you a chance._

* * *

_Renji's pov_

A dream. That's all it was, a dream. I'd wake up in a minute or so and laugh at myself for getting all worked up. I'd wake up laughing, and then hear Ichigo or someone calling me a weirdo or something for laughing so early in the god damn morning.

Because, this absolutley had to be a dream. There was no way my older brother was here, right now. There was no fucking way that it was true. I told myself a long time ago that I would never see him or my parents again.

If I was still just a little kid, I probably would have burst into tears and ran up to him sobbing and yelling. But right now, I was frozen to the spot, staring wide-eyed at the the man and crowd in front of me. I tried to wet my dry mouth by swallowing so that maybe I would be able to speak.

I was barely aware of the conversations going on around me. All I could make out were the words of the man who had been conversing with Master Kuchiki.

''Alright men, time to make up camp. Be sure to be respectful to the residents here willing to house you. Training this evening at six and dinner at seven.'' The leader, I assumed, yelled out to the group. The crowd saluted before dissipating to prepare their esting areas.

Without taking my eyes off the man I watched as he pushed through the crowd, arousing complaints from those shoved, heading in my direction. I couldn't move an inch since my feet felt as if they had been nailed to the ground like a block of wood.

I might have heard distant voices saying my name, possibly my friends, but I didn't respond. Hell, I probably didn't even hear anyone. There could be a fire right now and I would be the fucking idiot standing in the middle of the flames thinking, ''_Dammit...I should've run.''_

Finally the man, or ''my brother,'' made it to the two feet in front of me. His breath came out in small pants and his eyes looked almost wild. As if he didn't know what the hell was going on and yet was so, so greatly relieved.

''Renji....It- it is you, isn't it?'' He asked. His voice, oh god his voice. I knew that voice! And right now that voice had a hint of desperation in it.

''...._Keitaro?" _I didn't really reply to his answer but it was just as good to him. Before I had a chance to think, speak, or move - I was caught in a strong, warm embrace. It was an embrace that someone gives when they thought they lost you. So I guess we both assumed the other was dead.

I didn't even realize I was trembling. What a sad sight, huh? A twenty-year-old shaking like a little kid in his big brother's grip. Such a degrading sight and yet, I couldn't pull away. I could feel my eyes watering just a little bit, despite my efforts.

''Renji...Renji, it's really you! It's been fourteen freaking years and....and you- your...''

I...thought you were dead..." I said quietly. It really had been fourteen freaking years.

''Me too. But now, I'm...'' He began to reply.

My stomach suddenly twisted painfully. What was he feeling? It's been so long since I've seen him; maybe he's changed. Is he disappointed maybe? Sad? Relieved? Angry? Or just plain confused?!

''I'm...so happy! My little brother is...alive! And all grown up! Mostly.'' His voice sounded practically elated. A small smile escaped my lips. He was happy to see me, and I was too.

I now had the courage to slowly pull away from the tight grip. He was a bit reluctant to let go and I could sympathsize. Chucking quietly I roughly wiped the tears hanging at the edge of my eyes. I felt like an idiot for almost crying like this.

''You...got taller! And...older.'' I said cheerfully. It sounded stupid and obviously wasn't a well thought out dialogue. But it caused my brother to smile and laugh.

''So, did you. Damn, you're twenty now aren't you? It's been...so long.'' He said more to himself than me. Something then flashed across his face as he realized something. He looked almost mad in a way.

''You...You're still a slave, aren't you?" His words came out in a low voice with just maybe an ounce of hope in there. Which would be crushed with my answer.

''Yeah, I've been a slave since we were seperated." I answered. I could see by his face that he didn't like my answer one bit. I'm sure he knew exactly what it was like being enslaved. Having to stand by and let yourself and others being treated like animals. Knowing him, he wouldn't like it all. It's a good thing..._Wait!!_

Why the hell wasn't he a slave?! He was forced into slavery just like I was! The last time I saw him, he had been sold to a separate household on the east coast. _So why_, was he now apparently a free man?!

''Wait...Why _aren't _you a slave?" I asked almost suspiciously. Could I really trust him so blindly? As happy as I was to see him, there was no way of telling just how much I could trust him yet. Truthfully I did miss my brother, but could I be sure that he was still the brother I remember?

''It's a long story. Tell ya' what, I was going to go help set up camp so how about you come with? I promise I'll explain everything to you. It's just this isn't the best place to talk to my long lost brother.'' He said sincerely. He gave me a warm smile and gestured for me to follow him.

I contemplated whether to go or not. On one hand, I wasn't sure if I could trust him just yet. But...most of me desperately wanted to believe that this _was _Keitaro. I wanted him to be the same brother that I remember, the one I've remembered for fourtenn years. _People do change. There's no stopping that. _My mind reminded me. And that was true, people do change. But maybe, just maybe, there was still a little of my brother left in him.

I was about to step forward when I halted mid-step. My temporary moment of insanity ended as the real world came crashing down on me. I had a, actually many, jobs to attend to. I as I said, was a servant to my household. Meaning if I skipped out on my duties I...could be heavily punished.

A small shiver went down my spine remembering past punishments I've received. The right and smart thing to do, would be to attend to my duties and decline my brother's offer. The possibility of me getting away with it was very low. And the possibility of me getting severely injured from this fiasco was pretty high. I wasn't on the greatest terms with my master right now either.

I chewed my lip nervously, waiting for the answer to simply come to me. When it sadly didn't I had to decide my next action, quickly. My mind was already in bad shape and the circumstances gave me the intelligence level of a five-year-old. Time came and went by the seconds and I needed to make my decision.

"Y-yeah, okay. Let's go." I finally replied quietly. Even though I was mostly happy with my choice, I had a needle-like feeling stabbing at my insides. A warning. _It should be okay. You'll only be gone for a while._ But if I'm caught by the wrong person...

But why should I be worried? I mean, this all just some fucked-up dream that I'll wake from in a bit. But even if this is only dream, I can't help but feel happy that it hasn't ended yet. Maybe, I can make it last just a little longer...

* * *

_Change of scenery..._

''So, where should I begin?" Keitaro asked, staring off into the distance. I shrugged.

"At the beginning, I guess." Was my simple reply. He nodded before taking a deep breath.

''We were separated on that day. You were sold to Kisuke Urahara and I was sold to Akuza Fuuji. I was owned by him for four years living in the dirt of his shoes. It was a horrible, degrading life. I would never want it back.'' Hearing him say that almost offended me. I'm sure he was immensely happy at being freed but I was still enslaved. Though, I couldn't disagree with what he said.

''After four years, the estate was attacked by the Tetsu clan. My master was killed and most of the slaves fled. I was lucky enough to escape with a group of friends. I then settled in a peaceful village near the Rin River. You know who the Tetsu clan are, right?"

"Yeah, I've heard of them. A group of guys that were under control of Aizen, the powerful dictator that died 'bout two years ago." He nodded quickly, trying to make a point.

"Yes, that's exactly who they are. So, you know a bit about Aizen?"

"I learned about him mostly from rumors, discussions, and of course his massacre. But, Nii-san, I'm not sure what you're getting at...?" He heaved a sigh, a long and heavy one. Suddenly he looked older than he'd ever looked. His solemn expression caused a painful tug at my heart. Just what would he say to me?

"You know how Aizen started his plan over fifteen years ago? He would attack villages and take them over one by one. Some people surrendered instantly out of fear and weakness. Others though, didn't go down so easily. Some villages chose to fight.'' My heart's pace began to quicken as his story continued. What was he...?

"Well, the village we lived in, Uta, was one of those villages who chose to fight back...'' My heart nearly jumped out of my chest hearing his words. H-he couldn't possibly mean..?

"N-no...No way..." I whispered. My brother nodded. "No...you can't mean..."

"Yes...The night Aizen attacked was the night our parents were killed." The words came out through gritted teeth as my brother's impassive face was now a scowl of rage.

"Yes, they were the ones who did it. We were so young Renji...so young. Mother and father didn't want you to know, they wanted you to be happy...Father...Do you know what they did?" He asked. I slowly shook my head no, even though it didn't sound like a question really. The level of his voice was beginning to rise.

''They stabbed him with the rest of the men! And that wasn't enough for Aizen, so you know what that bastard did?! He took their bodies, piled them up, and burnt them to ash! That sick son of a bitch!!" This was too much, way too much. He couldn't tell all of this at once. My lungs were working on overdrive and my heart was about to leap out of my chest. Worst of all my brother only became angrier.

"Our mother, oh kami our mother! She was killed right before our fucking eyes! And for what?! For trying to protect her children! It's sick, it's all just _sick! _It didn't have to happen! We were young, we were happy, he-!"

"Stop! Just shut the fuck up! Enough already!" I yelled over his psychotic rant. That night had traumatized the both of us but dammit I didn't want to hear this! Not all at once! After years and years of being in the dark taking all this in at once is gonna kill me. Or _us _for that matter. I could see it in his solemn expressions and his hatred and loathing, that my brother had suffered.

"I'm sorry...'' He said quietly. I turned my face over to see him now calm, with a much softer expression. Suddenly his anger was replaced with guilt and his rage turned to genuine concern. For a moment I saw the Keitaro I remembered, the one who was still just a teenager.

We both were froced to grow up too fast due to the circumstances we were under. You can't be a helpless kid or a confused teen when the world was out to get you. We had to grow up fast and get as strong as we could. Our blissful days are lost within the remains of our fallen village.

"I still remember it though, that day. After they killed mom....I thought they would kill you too. So I fought with as much ferocity than I'd ever felt before. When I ran out of strength they horded us into a waggon like cattle. Honestly, I was scared shitless and all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and hide. But you were so small...and I was responsible for your life. That one night traumatized me, ruined my family, and took away my youth. Still...it made me stronger.''

I looked up at him, my face full of confusion. He smiled softly upon seeing my face.

''Did you ever hear the saying, 'Pain will only make you stronger?' Well, it's kind of true. However much pain you face in life, if you're able to overcome it, that's what makes you truly strong..''

His words really spoke to me. For the first time in the last week, I'm not confused. I understand it entirely. There's no point in sitting around waiting for things to get better or losing sleep worrying about it. Because if I don't even try to overcome it, it will no doubt consume me.

This revelation also reminded me that there was something I would have to do no matter how much I didn't want to. I would have to confront my master. Today.

I won't lie, not even to myself, I was afraid. I feared what would happen if I did confront him. There were so many possibilities and all them left me with the burnt end of the stick.

"Keitaro?" I asked. He turned towards me at the sound of his name.

"Nii-san, Renji. Call me Nii-san, ya' know like you used to." He said with a grin framing his scarred face. I grinned right back.

"Nii-san...Can I ask you a question?" He nodded enthusiastically, eager to help.

"If you needed to confront something that you were unsure about and a little afraid....Would you do it?" I asked carefully. His brow furrowed.

"Well, it all depends I guess. The real question would be, ''why do you need to confront it?" Even if confronting the problem doesn't help you might make it worse for yourself if you never try. So, which is best for you?"

A very good question indeed. If I never confront him, will it be worse for me? But what if I say or do something that makes the whole situation an even bigger mess. Right now, he's not interacting with me meaning that for now I'm safe. But what about tomorrow? Or the next day?

"I guess...I'll have to do it one way or another. But I have no clue in hell as to what I'm going to say." We chuckled quietly at my poor choice of words. I suppose neither of us had the best vocabularies.

"I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here and say that this ''problem'' might be a ''person.'' I said nothing. "I understand that you might not wanna tell me about it. But if you do....Tell me, 'kay?" Contemplating the my answer inside my head, I slowly nodded. Hopefully, I wouldn't need to tell him

"Alright, now I think the two Abarai brothers have some catching up to do! We should brighten up this conversation a little. After all, I haven't seen my otouto in a long time! So, I wanna hear everything that's happened." I smiled.

"I don't think you have that kind of time. Don't you have to help set up your camp or something?"

"Nah, I think I'll just skip." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Tsk, tsk. If I were your superior I'd have you disciplined for that. Such a lazy worker you are." I replied in a fake disappointed tone.

"Me?! You're the one who never liked chores!" He accused.

"Neither did you!

"Yeah, well I certainly didn't complain as much as you!"

"Shut up, or I'll throw a rock at you!"

"Pft. A rock? Like that'll- Ow!"

"Ha!" I laughed.

"Hey, that was a stick!"

* * *

_Byakuya's pov_

At this very moment, I can honestly say that I am very pissed off. Not my usual choice of words but they were were quite accurate. To say the least, I don't get angry like this very often. In fact, I am almost always able to control my emotions.

It all began when the group, Suoh, arrived earlier today. Although I was curious about visitors the meeting wasn't likely to lighten my mood. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Too much on my mind.

As the group approached I couldn't help but scan the crowd for a certain redhead. To my relief, he was about fifteen or so feet to the left of me with the other slaves. A part of me wanted him standing beside me to keep a better watch on him. For some reason, my mind hasn't been at ease as of late. I find myself almost concerned about the younger slave.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Renji glancing at me right as Kimiko lent over to whisper something in my ear. ''Ya' know, you've been so stressed lately. How about tonight you come to bed early?" She purred.

''As nice as that sounds, I must decline.'' I allowed the ghost of a smile to play on my lips when I saw Renji hastily turn away. _I've got someone else to see to tonight..._

I was a bit disappointing when the redhead turned away. Yes, tonight would be the night. I'd talk to the redhead tonight, of course I might be tempted to do _other _things as well.

Soon the crowd approached and the leader, I presumed, greeted me. We had a short discussion about the sleeping arrangements and such. Apparently, they were going to be camping out, with being so used to sleeping outdoors and all.

It was quite interesting to survey the crowd. There were mostly young men and women carrying a sack of possessions and some type of weapon. Glancing at person to person I couldn't help but notice a young man. I wouldn't have noticed him whatsoever, except for his intent gaze directed at something in particular.

Curious to see what he was gazing at, I followed his stare with my eyes, only to find that it wasn't something but _someone._ That someone being my personal slave.

Something bitter welled up inside my stomach. Who was this man? And what right did he have to stare at _my_ property? Too angry to even care that I once again called him my I decided to instead glare at the man in question.

A tall brunette, with many scars, probably around my age. He was dressed simply enough and could very well blend in with the rest of the people. Unlike Renji, who to my dismay, was looking back at the man. Which caused the bitter acid in my stomach to burn even harder.

_He's not that handsome or wealthy...Not even very interesting. What would Renji see in him? _I found myself thinking. Although I should've been astonished at the thought, I was much too busy channeling my rage at the oblivios stranger staring at _my _slave.

My thoughts were temporarily interrupted when the leader yelled to his followers something about dinner and training. After we said our polite goodbyes I turned my gaze once again to the redhead. He was standing in the same position, seemingly frozen to the spot. However the other man was making his way over to the redhead.

I wanted to go over there and very roughly intervene, but something held me back. Whether it was my pride or the amount of people around, I wasn't sure. So I settled for simple watching their little exchange. Perhaps it was completely innocent, nothing to get mad about....

Until that bastard embraced him! Right there and then, he hugged him! And worst of all, Renji didn't pull away! The burning sensation, that could only be described as jealously, increased. As much as I wanted to walk over and very swiftly rip the man's head off, I couldn't bring myself to. Yet...

After what seemed like an eternity, and after contemplating ways of decapitating the man, Renji pulled away. I was almost satisfied, that is until I noticed the wetness at the edges of his eyes. That was the _fucking_ last straw! I was about to go over there and drag _my _redhead away when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

''Byakuya-kun? Are you alright? You seem a bit dazed.'' It was Kimiko. I had forgotten she was there. As my anger subsided reality set in.

I was in a public area in my household. As much as I wanted to rip the two apart, at the moment my hands were tied.

"I'm fine." I answered. regaining my composure. She gave a cat-like smile before she began a conversation about something or another. Either way my mind was elsewhere.

Kami knows I wasn't in a good mood at all. And Kami help whoever I take it out on...

* * *

_Renji's pov_

"_Renji..."_ I almost flinched at hearing my name spoken in such an icy tone. I knew this was coming...

"Where exactly were you today?" I inhaled sharply before answering.

"I-I was-" I stuttered.

"Not attending to your duties?" He interrupted. This time I did flinch.

"You see s-sir I was...I was..." Before I could dodge in time I was hit. To say the least, I was less than surprised. Being hit was a natural thing for a slave to endure.

''I hope for your sake that you do not intend to lie to me.'' His voice was like a solid glacier. Very sharp and very cold.

''J-just let me explain, dammit!'' I exclaimed. Another sharp blow to the face sent me stumbling backwards. I would surely have a mark by the time this is done with.

''No need to explain. I _saw _you. With that other man." My breath stilled for a minute before speeding up. Did he mean Keitaro...?

"H-him? He's just-" I was once again stopped mid-sentence when he fisted the front of my garment and pulled me close.

''I saw him embrace you. And you took your sweet time pulling away. Did you skip your duties just to play with him?" His words pierced me like needled. Intimidating as he was, I somehow found my voice.

"Y-you've got it all wrong! He's my..." the words caught in my throat as his hand gripped my throat tightly. ''...brother.'' I finally managed to breathe out.

The hand loosened allowing me to breathe, but the hand holding me close remained firmly on my chest.

For a moment the word stilled. He said nothing and merely stared down at me. I just looked at the floor, not knowing where to go from here. I had went over the possibilities many times in my mind. I even knew I'd mostly likely be hit. But I hadn't been prepared for this pause of silence. His hesitation is very odd, yet almost comforting.

And then I heard it. One word spoken softly like an icy wind that bites at your face. Without reluctance he said one word, that gave me just an ounce of courage and relief.

''_Sorry....''_ He said quietly. For a moment I was dumbstruck. Then I realized, that he was probably referring to my injuries.

And again, I was at a loss. I had no idea what to say. He....apologized? He....fucking apologized?! That one word, one apology is something that I hadn't heard from a_ master _in a long, long time. To say that he regretted hitting me, well....it gave me courage for what I was about to do.

With a sharp intake of breath I stepped foward. And without warning or sanity...I crashed our lips together.

* * *

Dun dun dun!!! I know I'm evil for leavin it off there. But wow, what a twist, huh? A good writer always keeps them wanting more.

This isn't one of my best chapters, but I think it should suffice. I loved writing Byakuya being all jealous and angry. Had to admit, it was fun. Maybe a little oc, but entertaining.

I also gave a little look into the mental trauma him and his brother had to endure. I think it's very similar to what could've happen other children that were victims of war.

One name:

Rin- male/female - companion

If you have any questions, just ask. Please review! See ya' next time!


	13. You taste as sweet as Lies

New chapter! Woo hoo! Sorry this one took so long. Not as long as my past two chapters, but still rather enjoyable. It starts out in Byakuya's pov then switches to Renji's. Reviews would be absolutely wonderful! No flames Hope you enjoy!

Song of the day: I'll Be by Edward McCain. Love this song!

Britt: Hello people! We're back!

Ichigo: Hello nugguhs!

Britt: He said the word of the day!!!

Renji: What does 'nugguh' mean?

Me: It's a word of my own creation. I even wrote it in a dictionary at school to prove it. Definition: _Nugguh (nuh-guh) n. A cross between the word nugget and the sound 'guh'._

Renji: I'm sorry I asked...

Me: And in case I don't post the next chapter in time for the upcoming holiday, Happy Skanksgiving!

Ichigo: *snickers* Don't you mean, Thanksgiving?

Me & Britt: Nope.

Renji: *smirks* Now that joke, I get.

**Disclaimer: **Me own nothing. Nada. Zip.

* * *

_Your lies are as sweet as the richest chocolate. And as bitter as a ripe lemon. Yet nothing tastes better than your lips upon mine._

* * *

_Byakuya's pov~_

When he first crashed his lips with mine, I was stunned. Had this man I desired so much just advanced? Had he been the one to make a move for once? Or was this all some kind of altered reality?

My mind didn't bother to try and figure it out. I had much better things to do. And if this wasn't the true reality, than lies never tasted so good. Without another moment to spare, I wound my arms around him and pulled him in close.

After minutes of tongues rubbing against each other, battling for dominance, we parted, panting in heavy breaths. Taking advantage of this, I started nipping his neck and gently grazing my teeth across his skin.

He gasped softly when I bit into his collarbone and shifted away from my touch. Not letting that stop me, I slowly maneuvered my hand down to his lower regions and grabbed his crotch.

''H-hey!'' He yelped. I looked down at his flushed face with an almost amused look on mine.

''What's wrong?'' I whispered huskily. "You're the one who started it." I accused. Before licking the edge of his ear with my tongue. He moaned at the sensation which sent a shiver of excitement down my spine.

''I-I did, but-'' Our lips smashed together before he could even finish. But the kiss was merely a distraction. While our mouths were connected I used one of skillful hands to slide his upper garment off his shoulder. Renji though, apparently knew what I was thinking and quickly pushed away.

''Let me finish, dammit!'' He exclaimed. Taking the hint I stepped back but I didn't relinquish my hold on him. With a sharp intake of breath, he lifted his head up to stare me stare at me straight in the eye. I was almost astounded at seeing the determined look in his eyes.

''I've been thinking about _this_ for a while now, whatever _this_ is. And I...It's been really confusing. At first, I just wanted it to end. Let's face it; you're married, I'm a slave. This can't go on for much longer...''

My heart skipped a beat hearing those words. Was he trying to break it off? Trying to end it? No, he couldn't possibly...Even if he did I would let him. I-

"And while all that may be true, I still....Well, I don't really know. I think I think too much. And thinking about all of this with you, Rukia, my friends, my brother...Rukia's traveling the unknown, I slept with my master, and found out my brother's alive...It seems like everything that I thought was true before, isn't anymore.

But while I was doing all that thinking....I kinda realized that...well...I may not like you so much, hell I hated you before, but now...I _don't _know if I hate you or even possibly..._like_ you.

A feeling of satisfaction found it's way into my chest, allowing muscles to relax. Perhaps these feelings weren't entirely one-sided...?

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that....I might actually like what we do, what we have...''

A strangled 'mph' was all that escaped his mouth when I roughly grabbed his body and pulled it into mine crashing our lips together in one fluid motion. He struggled a little at first, but I refused to let go. Soon enough, he ceased all struggling and hesitantly kissed back.

Just to see how far he'd let me go I slid my hands under his shirt and felt shiver at the touch. He even released a moan when I slid my hands teasingly over his nipples and abs.

Finally, disconnecting our lips and the string of saliva I paused for a moment. Leaning down to his ear I whispered, ''You know I can't let you go now.'' He gulped.

In truth I couldn't and wouldn't let him go. Not now, after he confessed to me. Whatever this is, isn't one-sided. And more than that he was willing to start something with me, knowing what the consequences would be. I couldn't let it like this...

...but then changed my mind. After initiating another kiss my hands began to roam his body. Running up and down his toned chest occasionally tracing the tattooed patterns. The redhead currently in my hold moaned at the contact. Smirking I bit a spot on his neck where the previous mark I'd left had begun to heal.

He gasped. Kami, I loved to hear him make that sound. I wanted to make him scream in ecstasy. I wanted to drown him in pleasure. But...I changed my mind.

Because as soon as I dipped my hand into his lower garments and stroked his manhood a violent shudder went through his body. What unnerved me most though, was that his body was trembling. In fear or anticipation, I wasn't sure. But it was a harsh trembling as his heart bunced like wagon wheel in his chest. It almost reminded me of a leaf shaking in the wind.

That's when I pulled away. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at me, confused and blushing. With a sharp intake of breath, I assisted him in adjusting his clothes. He looked down at me with surprise evident on his face, his brow furrowing.

"You...don't want me?" He asked shakily. The look on his face alone made me want to pull him into my arms and ravish him just as I had intended. But I caught myself, and with a deep sigh looked him straight in the eye.

''It's not that...'' I told him clearly, leaving no room for misunderstanding. ''You were trembling.'' I explained.

''W-what are you getting at...?'' He questioned. I smiled down at the young slave. Without another word I gently pulled him into my arms and kissed him tenderly. He immediately relaxed in my arms and returned the soft kiss.

"You're not ready,'' I began, ''yet. But soon...I will have you in my bed again.'' He stared up at me with those deep, red eyes and I almost thought I'd lose myself in the stare itself. There was an almost challenging look in those fiery orbs.

With the shakiness now gone, and the strength back in his voice he said, ''Yes, master.'' All the while keeping his firm gaze on me. I smirked.

Looks like he's finally starting to understand.

* * *

_Renji's pov_

I'm staring to wonder if wandering has become one of my hobbies. An odd quirk for sure, but I did tend to it often. Even Kira told me once that I'd be likely to wander around this place for hours without even realizing it.

But this time I had a solid reason for doing so. I was trying to recover from the earlier incident with Master Kuchiki. I wasn't sure what ad possessed me to just kiss him, but I did.

And he responded quite eagerly. I was kinda glad I did it actually. As soon as our lips connected the tension between us for the past few days vanished.

Although my heart had been racing a mile a minute, I had managed to make my little confession. And judging by his reaction he had been more than happy to hear it.

But...I was still unsure. It did feel good, and I think I really did want it this time. But some little voice in my head kept saying no. _No. Not now. Not here._ Either way, without noticing, my body had been quivering.

What really astounded me most though, was how he pushed away. He felt my uneasiness and _chose _not to take me. Meaning that he took my well-being into consideration, there by restraining himself. _For me._

For me, a mere servant to his will. He could have taken me whether he had my consent or not and he knew it. But he wanted my consent.

The thought alone made me blush slightly and sent a tingling feeling through my chest.

''Oi, Renji!" A familiar voice snapped me out of my musing. I turned to see that it was none other than my brother.

"Nii-san." I addressed, a smile forming on my face.

"Hey, I came to see if you were hungry. They're starting to make the food out by the fires. Are ya' hungry?" He asked.

"You want me to eat with you?" My brow furrowed with worry. "Are you sure that's okay?" He smiled reassuringly.

"Of course! You are my otouto after all!'' I smiled wider hearing those words. It had been a long time since some one called me otouto...

"Could I..." I bit my lip anxiously, ''...maybe ask some of my friends if they wanted to eat with us?"

"If that's what you want, then sure. Let's go ask them, ne?" He replied without hesitation.

"Thanks, Nii-san." He grinned. As we walked in silence for a minute or so, I felt the need to start a conversation.

''Hey, Nii-san?'' I said, breaking the silence. "Hm?"

"How old are you now?" I asked.

''Twenty-nine." He answered casually.

"Wow...That's old." I stated bluntly.

''Oi, I'm not that old! You're getting pretty old too, ya' brat!'' I chuckled slightly at his outburst.

"No, that's not what I meant. It just feels like when we talk, we're still kids, ya' know?" I remarked

''Ah, now I get what you're saying" He nodded with understanding.

"Sometime I _do _still feel like a kid. In a way, I guess I'm trying to make up for lost time. Time I lost in my youth to pain and insanity. When we do die Renji, we'll probably die without fully recovering the time we lost in our childhood. So I guess, you and I, are a little immature, but for a reason. You know what I'm saying?"

I nodded. We spent the rest of the walk chatting quietly, trying to avoid another awkward silence. But my mind was thinking about my brother's earlier words.

Pain? Insanity? Oh yes, I was very familiar with those feelings. Too familiar. I remember how it was when I was younger. After watching my father leave and my mother being decapitated before my very eyes, I was utterly traumatized.

I remember how hard it was to go through the grief. The first year had been a world of pure hell that I hadn't even known existed. After all I had been what..six? Almost seven?

For the first three months or so, I was a complete mess. I had horrid nightmares every night about my mother. Seeing the crimson liquid spew from her body and watching as her body and head fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

I would awake either screaming or crying and after realizing it was only a dream, and then realizing that it really had happened, I would slowly cry myself to sleep. Hell, sometimes during the day the tears would slip through my tired eyes for no reason whatsoever. Without my brother or a friend in the world, I was a wreck. Anything could send me into a fit of hysterics or a fit of rage, like the sight of blood or pain.

After that I became angry and full of rage. I hated everything -- anything-- even myself. I hated the world for being cruel and I hated the people who made it that way. I hated whoever killed my parents and who separated me from my brother. I hated all the masters in the world for treating us like dirt, and I hated the slaves for succumbing to it. And I hated myself for being too weak to do anything about it. I wanted to smash everything, I wanted to break anything. That lasted for maybe eight weeks.

Then for about one week, I was insane. Lost. Completely. I saw the world in blurs and sounds faded in and out. Nightmares came and went, as did light and darkness. I almost believed that I was truly gone-- dead -- and that this was all simply an illusion. But I snapped out of that after awaking from a very horrendous night terror.

But it didn't stop there. For another two months I was sick. Just plain sick. The trauma and pain had literally made me ill. I had to hold back vomit everytime I heard a baby cry or a person scream. I fell into a fit of coughs that burned my throat every time I heard a shout of anger or pain. I became so...tired. Tired of being sick, tired of people, tired of life. I wanted to sleep for an eternity or so. Perhaps then, when I'd wake up, all my pain and illness would be gone.

But, no. No that wasn't possible. Soon after my illness subsided I caught another deadly disease. Depression. Some people might not realize it but depression, sadness, loneliness - these were all diseases of the soul. For more than three months, my soul was horribly damaged. I became a shell of my former self. I still walked, worked, and ate - not much - but just enough to keep me alive. My bubbly personality, my child-like curiosity, my impish smile; all gone. My eyes grew dull as I secluded myself from the world. I built a wall around myself to separate me from all the monsters in this world. But by filtering out all the cruelness, I also filtered the happiness.

Misery and utter despair filled my mind while my heart slowly broke. Strangely enough though, when my heart began to break was when it began to repair itself. Becoming a human zombie was what finally snapped me into reality again. As I came out of my shell, things started changing. The world became just a little brighter everyday. I started to talk to people, have conversations. I started to smile again and even laughed once in a blue moon.

And after I made it through this year of grief and mental demons, my will to survive increased. Actually, I had never really wanted to die. I didn't want to live either, but I didn't want die either. As dead as I felt on the inside, I refused to give up. I refused to disappear from this world. And by the time the seventh winter of my life rolled around, I was joyously laughing and making crude remarks with my companions.

Thankfully, during this time I had a very understanding and generous master. Kisuke Urahara. A good man, one of the best owners I can remember. I'll never forget that one day...

It had been a cold autumn day. I was sweeping outside on the porch after raking the leaves, which seemed to multiply every time I thought I had gotten them all. My work was interrupted when an older, cocky servant threw a rock at me. He yelled, ''Weakling! You're such a little wimp, always crying!'' He taunted. That's when a fit of rage boiled into my stomach causing an adrenaline rush.

Without thinking, I dropped the broom and ran over to the boy. Swinging my arm back, I delivered a firm, hard, and painful-looking, punch to his gut. The boy toppled over and fell to his knees.

Not wanting to be around when he got up, I ran. I ran until my energy was gone and my lungs ached. When I stopped I was panting and gasping. With nothing else to do and no adrenaline left I cried. The boy had been right. And that's what made me so angry. I hated myself for being weak more than I hated the boy for pointing it out.

So I sat there, for Kami knows how long, crying silently. Until I felt a hand rest upon my head. The touch was almost...comforting. Surprise overtook me when I found out it was my master. And what surprised me most was what he said: ''It's okay to feel bad.''

I looked up at him with stray tears falling down my cheeks. He smiled warmly down at me. "You've probably been through hell. S'okay to cry sometimes.''

I sniffed before trying to wipe the wetness from my eyes. I sat there, shivering in the cold breeze, still looking up at the hat-wearing man in confusion.

"But ya' know you are a pretty good kid.'' He said ruffling my hair as he spoke. ''I admire your will to live and your strength, for someone so young. You must be really strong, ne?'' I stared at the ground. Strong? No, I wasn't strong at all. I was weak, pathetic, worthless...

''If it were me, I would probably had already broken.'' My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it. I had no idea what to say. Did he just say that if it were him, he would've given up? Was he saying....that I _was _strong?

''Ya' gonna be okay now?" He asked, ruffling my hair once again. The question rang in my my head. _Was _I going to be okay? Would I be able to make it in the world? Was I strong enough to survive?

I smiled. A genuine, warm smile, like the one he'd given me earlier. It wasn't forced nor humorous. It was...an expression of gratitude towards the man. Because that's when I realized something that had never crossed my mind.

"Yeah...I think I am." I replied quietly. _If I'm not strong enough, I'll just make myself strong enough._ I thought determinedly. I was going to be strong. I _would _survive.

And here I am, thirteen years later. Alive, with many friends, and still kicking. Hell, I was even walking alongside my long lost brother, looking ay the pale autumn sky. Yes, I had managed to live for two decades. And maybe if I was lucky, I could even manage to get by for another one...

* * *

And there you go! Now, please don't kill me! I'm sorry no lemon, for those of you who were hoping for it, but rest assured there will be another soon! I swear on my dog Bubbles! (Yes, her name is Bubbles. XD)

Anyway, here's a few notes:

-For this chapter I really wanted to give a glimpse into the psychological trauma of grief Renji went through as a child. I also wanted to put Urahara in there. I love that guy!

-Yes, it finally happened. Renji's giving in, and it's becoming more that just a lustful affair. But _what _exactly will it become? You'll just have to read more to find out!

Well, that's all I can think of for now. It's like 1:00am, so I'm beat. Any questions, leave them in the review. Oh and also, please review! See ya'!


	14. Rape me, claim me, just don't take me

Hey! Im really, really sorry for the long wait! I had mental block and was also busy posting chapters for my new Naruto story, Death Laughs. But I'm back, with a new chapter! Plenty of shounen-ai and angst for ya'!

I apologize for any mistakes. No flames. Reviews would be a great encouragement for fast updates.

Song of the day: Innocence by Avril Lavigne. This song has absolutely nothing to do with this chapter, but my best friend Brittany loves it, and it's a good song.

Britt: We're back!

Ichigo: Ahh!

Renji: What's wrong with you?

Ichigo: I had a flashback of that nightmare I've been having.

Britt: The one where you reap the soul of Michael Jackson and then he tries to inappropriately touch you?

Ichigo: *nods* And the whole time the song, ''Thriller'' was playing in the back round.

Me: Wow, you have problems.

Renji: You think?

* * *

_People are all born with two eyes, five fingers, and one heart. So, why brand each other with useless titles and insults?_

* * *

_Renji's pov_

"Oi, Renji! Where the fuck have ya' been all day!?" The first thing I heard when I approached my companions. This particular comment came from my foul-mouthed bald friend.

''What a sincere greeting." My brother commented sarcastically.

"Haha, yeah. That's Ikkaku." I told him.

''Renji-kun, who's that?" Rangiku inquired, pointing a finger at my brother.

I watched as all eyes fell on my brother who stood beside me, smiling like an idiot. Ishida, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Ichigo gave him skeptical glares, while Kira, Yumichika, and Rangiku looked at him with plain curiosity.

''Uh, well. This is my...older brother.'' Several jaw-dropped faces looked at me as if I'd said something unbelieveable like, ''Yumichika is straight.''

''Y-your brother?!" Kira sputtered. I nodded.

"You never told me you had a brother.'' Ichigo said. I shrugged. I was uncomfortable on the whole family subject and usually avoided it completely. No one besides Rukia knew of my troubled past.

''I'm Abarai Keitaro, pleased to meet you.'' My brother said, extending his hand to the closest one to him. Which was Shuuhei. Hesitantly, he reached out and shook it, all the while eyeing my brother carefully.

I couldn't help but notice a bit of suspicion from Shuuhei and also skeptism from others. Though I know they were probably just looking out for me, I wanted them to trust my brother.

''So, anyway this is, Matsumoto Rangiku, Izuru Kira, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Madarame Ikkaku, Uruyu Ishida, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Hisgai Shuuhei.'' I introduced, gesturing to them all.

''So, here's the deal. Nii-san, is part of Suoh. And he's gonna tale us with him to get some actual _food!_ You guys in?"

Without hesitation, Rangiku ran up and hugged me, suffocating me into her chest with a strangled '_irk' _noise. I struggled for a few seconds before she freed me and squealed, "Renji-kun, have I ever mentioned that I love you?"

"Only when you get drunk and start coming on to everyone.'' That comment set off many agreeable laughs and conversations.

I noticed how a some of them started to chat with my brother, and asking questions. Though that made me nervous, knowing that he might answer and thereby revealing our past. Luckily, they were all simple questions such as, ''How old are you?" or "Where are ya' from?"

The rest of the night went by very pleasantly. When we arrived at the camp, Keitaro told us to stay close and follow him. He lead us to a small fire pit with three people seated around it. He introduced us to them, who were apparently his friends.

The first, was Umino Ren, a young giant. Well, not literally, but he was about 6''9. Also there was a pretty blond named Kotetsu Anzu. She was kind of slutty, but hey, who said it was a bad thing? Except when she tried to flirt with Ishida and then got the death glare from Ichigo.

Last, there was Naono Suki. A whisper of a girl, pale skin, chestnut hair, and ivy-colored eyes. Even though she looked fragile and weak, my brother explained the truth. Which was, that she was a bit of a pyromaniac, fought with explosives, and _might_ be able to kick my ass.

Never judge a book by it's cover I guess. The food by all means wasn't a four star meal. But to _us, _it tasted fucking great. While the others ate indifferently, as if they ate like this all the time, we nearly inhaled ours. When was the last time I had even had chicken? We were barely ever given meat, and if we were, it was usually dry and not so good.

''Damn, you guys must have been starving!'' Anzu exclaimed.

''Yeah, well with the shit they feed us, this stuff tasted amazing." Shuuhei explained.

''Hey...uh...You guys do know we're...slaves, right?" Ichigo asked suddenly. An awkward silence filled the air for a few moments leaving the air tense.

''So what?" Suki finally said. My head snapped up to stare at the girl. She shrugged.

''What's the big deal? Just 'cause you're slaves, means we can't talk to you guys like human beings?'' No one said anything.

''Yeah, we don't particularly slavery. In fact. we're pretty much against it. So, don't worry, 'kay?'' Ren reassured. And somehow, the words relieved me, and the rest of us. The subject was dropped and we went on with our conversations.

''Hey,'' I nudged my brother, trying to get his attention, ''are all the people here like that?"

His eyebrow raised in confusion. ''Like what?"

"Against slavery.'' I said so only the two of us could hear. He sighed.

"Not exactly. See, there are many different kinds of people joined together in this group. War survivors, ex-slaves, common men, and even noble blood. But now, they're all on the put on an equal level with each other. Still, some might secretly harbor feelings of resentment for the others. No matter how much prejudice they carry, doesn't mean a thing. Social class, race; none of this matters when you're on the battlefield, seconds away from death.'' He concluded.

''Not all of them dislike slavery...Some used to probably have slaves of their own. It's sick, in my opinion but to others, it's a birthright.''

"Do you know any?"

"Of course. I'll exchange greetings with them, discuss strategies, even defend their lives on the battlefield. But inside, I secretly hate them with all my heart.'' An honest confession.

''Doesn't that make you as prejudice as they are?" I questioned. He chuckled bitterly.

"I suppose it does. But, what do you expect? Humans aren't perfect creatures, no not even close. We all have our faults, our shame, our sins. It's natural...''

The words sunk into my mind and planted themselves there. What he said made sense to me more than anything has in a long time. Humans have faults -- that what makes you human. Perfection is not a goal, but an attempt. For if you attempt to be flawless, and fail, you've at least tried. And that's really all you can do in life.

"So, whether you like it or not, slavery was just a creation of prejudice and human imperfection?" I muttered to my brother, but mostly to myself.

"Yep.'' I turned to him. "And how do you suppose we deal with it?" I asked. He smiled at me, not a bitter, but a genuine smile.

"We drink of course.'' He proposed, holding out a small cup of sake for me take. I grabbed it and drank the clear liquid, indulging myself in it's appealing taste.

''So we drink tonight, what of tomorrow?'' He looked towards the darkening skies, with an expression so much wiser than that of his age. Then he spoke those words that I don't think I'll ever forget.

"When the hangover subsides, and the last bit of bliss from the alcohol wears off, all you have is will power.'' I stared up at him in awe, as he continued to stare at the sky.

"Yeah..." I agreed quietly, our previous conversation consumed by the comforting silence and the flames flickering next to us.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

A nice dinner, friendly conversations, and night with my friends. Needless to say, I was in a good mood. My friends and I bid farewell to my brother and the others, and then setting off to our quarters.

I, however, decided to take a detour, making up some kind of excuse to go off alone. I didn't know what possessed me to do so, but I had a pretty good guess. I was probably hoping to run into my master.

The night air was cold, making all aware of winter's presence. I shivered in the breeze, hastily making my way into the mansion. I arrived at a random corridor and began making my way through the hall. It was near the outer layer of the house, so if I keep going I should come to...

A noise, however, from behind me, disturbed my thoughts. Well, not so much a noise, more so a voice.

"Hey, redhead!" I inwardly growled at the nickname. Yes, my hair is freakin' red!! Why point out the obvious?!

"Hm?" I answered, trying not to sound too annoyed. I turned around to find unfamiliar faces staring at me. They must be people from Suoh.

"Uh, is there something you need?" I asked remembering that they were our guests.

There were three of them in all. One was slightly taller than me, brown hair sticking out of his headband, and had a smirk adorning his face. The other had deep blond hair, tan skin, and was grinning maliciously. The last, a bit younger than me, seemed bored; a dull expression placed on his face.

I got a bad feeling at the position I'm in. Something about their looks just made me shiver. If possible, I wanted to high tail it out of here as fast as I could.

''If there's nothing you need, then I'll just be on my way." I said while turning around. Just as I took a step forward, my wrist was grabbed by the brunette. I whipped my head around to find the man still smirking at me.

"Hey, come on! Don't be in such a rush...'' He said playfully. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. What the hell were they up to?

''So, you're Abarai-san's cute little brother, ne?" I winced at the word 'cute', but nodded. The blond continued.

''How about a drink, huh?'' He asked. But his words were definitely implying something. I wasn't that much of a dumbass. I ripped my arm away from the brunettes clutches, and turned with an curt, ''No, thanks.''

Before I could attempt my hasty getaway, I was grabbed from behing and roughly shoved into the wall.

''What the fuck?!" I yelled. The brunette just chuckled. I growled and glared at the seemingly amused man.

''Oi! Where ya' going?" The blond asked the younger one. He had his back turned towards us and was headed out the corridor.

''I'm outta here.'' He replied leisurely. ''I'm in the mood for something else.'' I definitely didn't like the way he said that. And I suddenly feared for not only me, but the defenseless, younger girls that were enslaved here.

"Suit yourself.'' The brunette muttered. "Looks like we've got this whore all to ourselve- AGH!" The man howled in pain when my leg came up to strike him in his genitals.

''Ah! Ah! Son of a bitch...Ah!'' He groaned while grasping his injured crotch.

''I'm not a whore!" I yelled in my defense. I was about to run as fast as I could towards the exit, but sadly, I was stopped.

I had momentarily forgotten about about the blond, who had been patiently awaiting the moment for him to strike. And he did by grabbing me and trying to force me against the wall again.

I delivered a firm blow to his ab, my fist connecting with soft thud. He stumbled backwards, only to catch himself before falling. I tried to nail another blow, this time to his face, but my attack was countered with his hand catching mine mid-catch.

And with that, he kneed me in the stomach and sent me hurdling towards the ground. I hissed as my back connected with the harsh, stone floor. My stomach felt queesy from the blow too. Damn, bastard.

"Ha...This one puts up a real fight!" I blond man declared.

"Mother fucker..." The other replied, still pissed about me injuring his manhood.

"Well, since you're still recovering, I think I'll go first. You can have him, when I'm done.''

"Oh, I'll have him alright. I'm gonna make him pay for this!" He growled.

"Yah, let's just hope you're still able to reproduce after this.'' Ignoring the string of curses that left the others mouth, the man now turned his full attention on me. I gulped at the predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Y-you assholes! I'm not some sex-toy you can use! Get the fuck away from me!'' My body thrashed, trying to break free. It was all in vain though, and only seemed to amuse the man above me.

''I have to disagree. You see, you're a slave. Therefore, you are used for our pleasure. That's the way it is.'' My brother's earlier words rang in my head.

_"Not all of them dislike slavery...Some used to probably have slaves of their own. It's sick in my opinion, but to others, it's a birthright.''_

"You...You think just because you're a higher social class, that that justifies raping me?!" I asked, in a disgusted tone. He smiled, revealing his obvious enjoyment. It's as if I could see all his ugly intentions through his brown eyes.

''Yes.'' He answered. Then he forced his lips upon mine, despite all my protests.

I could not find even the slightest pleasure through the forceful act. This was pure sickness. I was about to be raped and the only thing I could do was to try and fight back. Knowing all my efforts would be useless in the end.

Even so, I attempted to push him off. I was going to try and land another punch, that way I could shove him away easily. While formulating my escape, my wrists were roughly grabbed by a strong pair of hands.

I looked up to find the brunette staring at me smugly, as if he'd won. Maybe he has. He then pulled a thick rope from out of his coat and began to unroll it. He smirked when he noticed my eyes widened at the object in his hand.

"Don't worry; I'll tie 'em nice and tight. That way you can't get free.'' I was about to protest, when I felt a bite on my lower neckline. I hissed at the break of skin. And what sickened me most was the shiver that ran down my spine when he licked the bite, clearing the blood from the spot.

My wrists were now tightly bound, cutting off any hopes of escaping. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. Hell, I just wanna fucking get it over with already. It's a shame that time goes by slowest when you're suffering.

"Ba-bastard..." I muttered as I felt his hands slip under my clothes.

''Maybe we should cover his mouth too. We don't want anyone to hear."

''Nah, he'll be quiet if we make him. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to hear his pained cries?" The other replied, his voice dripping with arousal.

The other nodded. I flinched when he brought his face down closer to mine. What was even worse was his face. There were no traces of shame, guilt, or sympathy. He was about to rape a person and would have no remorse afterwards. Were there really such sick people in this world?

_Of course there are._

With that the man crushed his lips with mine. The kiss was rough and punishing, not soothing in the least. He was probably still pissed about me kicking him in the nuts. Meaning, that he was going to make this extra painful for me.

I groaned against his lips when my manhood was grabbed by the other, so hard that it hurt. He chuckled when the pained gasp escpaped my thraot.

''Listen to him. He wants it, the little whore.'' I was about to retort, but was caught by a large hand covering my mouth.

"Do it already. Don't bother to prepare him, I want it to hurt.'' The brunette spat. To my dismay, the other grinned in response.

"My Rinrei-san, you're such a sadist.'' The sound of a zipper being undone did nothing to soothe my nerves. My body was completely tensed, awaiting the pain about to come. My wrists ached and I could barely breathe properly. It reminded of the first time _he _took me. Was that all it had been? A rape like this?

_It's not like that anymore. He wouldn't do that again...Would he?_

''Mph- Gah!'' My thoughts were immediately interrupted by the sound of the man in back of me falling. Had somebody hit him? Was I...saved? Or in deeper shit that before?

''Wha-What the fu-! _Agh!_'' The blonde's pained cry reached me instantly. When I heard the dull thud of his body falling backwards, I knew I was free.

But what kept me from opening my eyes and running as fast as I could away from there; was the unknown occupant in the room. This person might be my savior _or_it could be another sick bastard. Kami, I don't who know the hell you can even trust anymore! Is there no decency left in this forsaken world?

"Are you going to lie there all night?" A cold, yet oh so familiar, tone asked. I released a shaky breath that I didn't know I'd been holding. Somehow I managed to find my voice and speak.

''M-master...'' The title dripped off my trembling lips so easily. I had said it many times before, even in ecstasy. It was as avergae as breathing air.

''Just what the hell did you think you were _doing?_" He asked with venom lacing his cool tone. It was obvious he didn't like this situation.

"I was riding a unicycle around the stables in my birthday suit. What does it look like?" I joked. I couldn't quite muster enough energy to be angry in my weakened state.

''It _looks _like you were about to submit yourself to these urchins.'' The man seethed. Finally, my eyelids fluttered open to face the man hovering above me.

''I wasn't submitting! My arms are bound! They were going rape me-!" I barely finished the last syllable of rape, before being roughly dragged into the noble's arms.

A yelp of surprise left my throat as his arm wrapped themselves tightly around my waist. A bit too tightly. I stood there, dumbfounded, as the man supported most of my weight.

''They deserved much worse than what they got...'' The noble all but growled. Now curious, I looked over towards the men who minutes ago, had me in their grasp.

My mouth nearly dropped open in surprise. The two guys were lying on the ground unconscious!! I whipped my head around to gape at the man responsible.

''You knocked them out in one punch?!'' I screeched. The man just gave me a critical look, as if wondering why I even asked such a question.

''Yes, I certainly did. What did you expect me to do, when I just happen to find _another_ person fondling you?" Was his response.

''I'm...just a little surprised I guess. Shit, I didn't know you were that strong...'' I mused. If he was this strong, he could kick the ass of just about anyone who pissed him off. Which made me wonder why he hadn't given me a few shots what with my many of my crude remark. Just then, a thought struck me.

''Wait...You did _that _because they touched _me_?'' I asked. He didn't reply at first, but did tighten his grip on my waist.

''Hey -- answer me!'' I persisted. I attempted to lift my head, but was shoved back into the soft, yet firm chest. I still grunted at the action; I wasn't a chic. I was about to protest when his voice stopped me.

''_No one_can touch you.'' He said while pulling me in closer, holding me almost protectively. My breath caught in throat when his hand gracefully set itself upon my neck. His heartbeat was soothing, his arms comforting. Was this affection?

''No one can have you. No one else _will _have you. Do _you _understand?" The sheer possessiveness in his voice was enough to make me cringe.

Hey, I was a man dammit! I should be offended how he treats me like his possession! I should be arguing how I'm not an item, or a toy. I _should _push him away and kindly explain to him how I don't belong to _anyone._ But...

...when was the next time I'll have a chance to be in someone's arms again? When would be the next time I ever receive this feeling of affection from this man? So, allowing myself to show weakness, for just a moment, I leaned into his possessive embrace. I indulged myself in his comfort, even if only for a little while.

''Okay.'' I whispered against his chest. Sensing my relaxed state, he gently caressed the side of my face with his pale hand, then allowed it to fall down, resting it on my shoulder.

''Good.'' He finally said. His voice was no longer as cold or threatening. It was softer, but not quite warm.

The world - our world at least - seemed to be at peace. When was the last time I had rested in someone else's arms? Too long I guess. Maybe that's why my body so easily gave up to being held. Subconsciously, I probably wanted to feel the warmth of another human's body with mine. Yeah, that's it. Has to be.

Then, a thought hit me in the head, like a thick rock. My head still resting against his abs, face partly buried in his face, I lifted my chin up just enough so that I could see his eyes. His silver hues glittered with an intense stare centered on me.

''Master...could you please untie my hands?" In truth, I had momentarily forgotten about my bound wrists. But they were starting to chafe around the tight rope.

No reply. But his muscles did relax a little, rather than being as tense as they were. Without speaking, he leaned down to my neck and brushed his lips against the croon of my neck.

I made a small gasp at the sensation. It felt good and a bit arousing. Knowing this, and enjoying it, he softly kissed the same spot. His lips felt so soft and warm, not rough whatsoever.

I realized then, that the cold winter breeze had found its way into the corridor. I shivered in my thin, and poor excuse for clothing. If I stayed here any longer I'd freeze!

''Please, Master...just untie me...'' I pleaded. He paused for a moment before bringing his mouth to the base of my neck. From there he licked up my neckline to the chin, forcing a pleasured moan through my body.

''Does it hurt?'' He asked. I couldn't tell if it was concern in his voice or something else. Possibly anger at those who'd bound me in the first place.

"Kinda." I admitted. "So, could you please untie me?" My tone becoming impatient. He smirked.

''But, why do that, when I could have you like this right here?" He replied, while grinding hips into mine, implicating what would come.

Somehow I felt a bit disappointed. Our nice, peaceful moment was ruined my lust and arousal. Though I couldn't deny that it turned me on, I just wasn't in the right mood.

''N-no thanks.'' I replied. His finger gently trailed down my cheek and came to rest on the bottom of my chin, pulling it upward.

''What?" He questioned. I averted my gaze, focusing on the stone tiles on the floor.

''What I mean is, not here, not now. I just don't feel up to it...'' That was probably as close to the truth as it got. I barely had four hours of sleep last night and haven't been able to rest all day. And by now, it's most likely ten o'clock.

A hand brushed itself though my red locks, as the man heaved a sigh. ''Hm, you do seem exhausted..." He commented. "I suppose I'll let you go tonight _but, _tomorrow I want to have you.'' He whispered seductively. I could feel my face burn at the words.

''F-fine by me..." Was my slightly stuttered reply. Whether it was nervousness, anticipation, or both, I wasn't entirely sure. All I knew is that the next night would be something I'd surely remember.

"Would you care to share my bed?" He asked. I gave him a suspicious glance.

''Didn't you just say you were going to wait until tomorrow?" He smirked.

"Yes, and that _is _what I plan to do. I meant would you like to sleep with bed, in the literal sense.'' I blinked stupidly before gaping at the man before me. Did he really just offer to share a bed with me, in a non-sexual way?

''If you wouldn't mind, it's a bit cold.'' His impatience was to be expected. It was _really _cold. So, what to do? _Can I really trust him?_

"Well...?" He asked once again. Well, I could go with him and see how it goes. Since my only other option was going back to a cold and uncomfortable bed --which also meant going back outside in this freezing weather-- his offer sounded quite appealing.

Finally, after contemplating the situation, I shrugged me shoulders and began to follow him. He smirked, apparently pleased with my decision. Not knowing what was going to happen, and not really caring, I resigned to my fate. Whatever it may be, I hope it involves a warm bed and sleep.

* * *

Finally done! Ugh, I think my hand is cramped. Oh well.

If you have any questions, just ask. And please leave a review!

I'm dedicating this chapter to my best bud, Brittany. (My muse partner). She just moved on Friday, so now we're not in the same school and she's forty-five minutes away. Yeah, life's a bitch and so is her mom for making her move. We'll still keep in touch, but I'm gonna miss her at school(hellhole) and around town. Love ya' Britt!


	15. Leave or Stay

Hey! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I haven't updated in so long, I know! I had some writer's block, plus the Christmas holiday, my cousin's baby's 1st birthday, my cousin got engaged. and all this other crap. So yeah, I've had a lot on my plate.

But, I'm so happy! I got an ipod touch and it's awsome! And I got a lot of cash to spend. So, even though I had to spend butt-numbingly awful days with relatives, it was still and okay Christmas.

Anyway, on to the story! It starts off in Renji's pov, then is in Byakuya's for the rest of the chapter. I apologize in advance for any mistakes or errors I missed. Reviews would be very much appreciated! No flames. Hope you like it! There's also a nice lemon in this chapter for ya'.

Song of the day: No more by Three Days Grace. Awsome song from thier new album. Check it out!

Britt: It's about time you freaking updated! I thought we were dead!

Me: Yeah, I know. The holiday was hectic. What did you guys get?

Ichigo: I got a cat, a rat, and a sword.

Renji: It didn't work out so well.

Me: Yeah, that sounds like a bad combination.

Ichigo: Well, the rat was gnawing at my sword, then it choked on a shard of metal. Then the sword fell off the coffee table and broke, and I was so mad that I accidentally killed the cat.

Me: ......

Britt: Renji, where were you when this happened?

Renji: Lying passed out under the tree after drinking my Christmas present.

Me & Britt: Ah....Okay, then.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. The day I own Bleach is the day G.W. Bush rules the world. Hehe...

* * *

_Stay and suffer, leave and live. Stay and love, leave and lose. Decisions, decisions..._

* * *

_Renji's pov_

Warmth. It was so very, very warm. Hadn't felt this warm in while. It hasn't been this warm in the slave quarters since last Christmas, when me, Ichigo, and Ikkaku accidentally lit Shuuhei's bed on fire. Man was he pissed, but still. It had been a very warm Christmas.

Now, though, I'm pretty sure if there was a fire I would have been notified by now. Unless, I'm the one on fire and am now dead. Then again, that was highly unlikely itself. So, then the question is, where the hell am I?

_That's simple! You're not in the slave quarters. You're sleeping with the man of the house._ Well, thank you subconscious. Now, that I have that cleared up, might as well try to get some more freaking sleep-

_Wait! What the fuck?! In bed with...? _Low and behold, as soon as I opened my eyes there he was. Kuchiki Byakuya. No way. There's just no effin' way!

I covered my mouth just to keep from yelling out. Suddenly, memories of last night flashed through my mind. Now, I remember why I was here. I whiped my head around over to the window. Just a bit of sunlight was peeking out through the window. It was still fairly early, and I could leave now before....

Though the lump of blankets I was buried in was rather comfortable. And the bed was an actual matress instead of straw with rags on top. If I were to leave right now I'd be forced to fend myself against the harsh winter chills.

Somewhere inside I knew this just wasn't right. Where were my friends at this moment? Suffering out in our poor excuse for housing. And I should be out there with them. I couldn't help but feel guilty for not realizing this beforehand.

I slowly forced myself to at least attempt to escape the warm prison. No sooner than I got free of the net of sheets and braced myself for the cold, did a pale arm grab my waist. I gasped as the arm pulled me down back onto the bed. The figure beside me was awake.

Said figure, curled his arm around me to pull me closer to his relaxed form. Staring into his eyes, I was afraid of being swallowed by his serene grey hues. Finally, he spoke, with one simple word: "Stay.''

I shook at the sheer force that single word had. My muscles happily complied, resting back on the sheets. Reluctantly, but not enough in my opinion, I laid my head back onto the soft pillows.

''Fine.'' I muttered tiredly. "But not for much longer.'' With a yawn, I settled back into my state slumber.

_An hour later...._

My eyes snapped open as soon as the first ray of sunlight braced my closed eyelids. Waking with a a start, I quickly reminded myself where I was and why. Relief flooded my barely awake form and calmed my uneven breaths.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, and stretched my rested muscles. Something was missing though. I could just feel it. With a confused look on my face, I looked over to left. There was the window, and there was the door out. Looking over to my right I saw the wall and...

..and empty half of a bed. That explains it. I scowled at the currently unoccupied part of the matress. Bastard just goes off and leaves without even waking me or something!

''What a jackass...'' I mumbled under my breath. It just annoys the hell out of me that he would just leave after that. And the asshole was the one who asked me to stay.

_He's probably just got some shit to do...Speaking of which, so do I! _

I climbed out of bed with a low sigh, my feet landing on the cold floor with a quiet thump. I hissed when the cold air hit my skin. Goosebumps spread across my skin like pricks from needles.

Dammit, why the hell was it so fucking cold?! Hugging myself as I crossed the room to the window,. To my dismay it was twice as cold at least a foot away from the glass pane.

My eyes widened as my eyes gazed upon the outside world now blanketed in a field of white. Snow glistened in the morning sunlight, since it covered every inch of ground and water. The scene itself was worthy enough to be framed, the white dust sparkling like diamonds in the frosty winter air.

I smiled at the display, despite the chill that ran up my spine. I always loved the first snow of the season. They were usually just as lovely as this, though this year it seemed to be even more spectacular. Perhaps it was merely a trick of the light, but to me, it seemed as if snowflakes fell like sakura blossoms and danced through the air as if it were spring.

Lightly chuckling at the thought, I turned back towards the bed. I put my hair into its usual ponytail and straightened my clothes to the best of my abilities. Hopefully, I didn't have that I'm-a-douche-who-just-got-out-of-bed look.

Sighing, I braced myself for the cold air awaiting me when I begin my duties for the day. Taking one last longing look at the bed, I headed out the door.

* * *

_Byakuya's pov_

Waking up this morning hadn't been the easy task it always was. I'm usually up by six, eight at the latest. And when I awake after a night of sleep, I get up with no quarrels of having to leave the warm sanctum of the bed.

This morning, had been significantly different. I not only awoke to a different bed but also a different bed partner. Not that I was complaining. Though the bed was not as frivolous as the one in my chambers, it didn't really matter to me.

As soon as I opened my eyes I was greeted by the color of blood. Perplexed as why I would awake to such a hue, I blinked until the object came into focus. When my vision cleared and I recognized the sleeping figure I grinned.

Ah, yes. Last night I had convinced Renji to share a bed with me for the night. After promising not to try anything for the night. Although he was extremely tempting, I managed to keep my word.

I frowned a bit noticing the slight bags under his eyes. That was part of the reason I offered him a peaceful rest in the first place. He'd looked so tired and worn out, like he hadn't gotten a decent nights rest in a few days. I mentally cursed myself, knowing that I was probably most of the reason for that. Though the redhead had given me many sleepless nights as well.

I sighed softly while admiring the body next to me. He really was quite a sight; and _mine _at that. The thought reminded me of the other reason I didn't wish for him to trek back alone to his own quarters. I clenched my fist angrily just thinking about it.

_Those damn bastards. I should have killed them for even thinking about touching him! _It had taken most of my will power not to send their asses to hell with their manhoods removed. I settled for a bloody nose, and busted face, rather than be charged for murder. Then again, nobility never get convicted, now do they?

Still, I felt extremely possessive of the young slave. Renji could very well take of himself, but the man was a little dense. Needless to say, this sort of thing wasn't going to happen again. Unless, the person who dares touch him has a death wish.

Staring back at the tan skin, long crimson tresses; it was no wonder someone else might want him. I was tempted myself to take him now. It took all my self-control to not reach out and caress his vunerable form.

I mentally groaned in frustration, turning so that I wasn't tempted to simply ravish him here and now. I laid silently for a good ten minutes, before the body next to me began to stir.

I could feel him move slightly beneath the blankets after awaking from a long overdue night of rest. I pretended to still be asleep while listening to see what he did.

A slight intake of breath left him, as he struggled to free himself from the cocoon of sheets. He was trying to leave. I turned around before he could successfully lift himself off the bed. I immediately grabbed his wrist and pulled him back unto my chest. He released a sound of surprise before relaxing in my arms.

''Stay.'' I whispered in his ear. Not a command, but it still left no room for refusal. Almost instantly the slave eased back into a state of comfort and wrapped himself in the warmth of the blankets.

"Fine. But not for much longer.'' He said tiredly. He soon drifted off into a deep slumber and I smiled triumphantly at the small victory.

I laid in rest for another half an hour, content with simply laying at his side. I realized though that I'd have to get up and proceed with my daily routine. The last thing I need was for someone to get suspicious.

I went straight to my quarters, dressed, and fixed my hair. I was a little hungry and decided I might as well send a slave to fetch me some breakfast. Before I was able to leave said room, a voice behind me called out.

''Byakuya-kun!'' I turned to see none other than Kimiko. Her long brown hair was let down fluttering below her shoulders while dressed in a simple yukata, a partially exposing one at that.

''Where were you last night? How late did you get in? Did you even come back at all?!" She demanded. I cursed myself, hoping she wouldn't have noticed.

''I had a lot of business to finish up last night. By the time I finally retired for the night you were fast asleep, and it would've been highly inconsiderate to wake you at such an hour.'' It was almost amazing how I could so easily lie through my teeth and make it sound believable. I swear it was a natural talent.

Though, I suppose it wasn't the best quality when a man could lie to his wife like so with a straight face. It's even worse when he believes her. But, I was willing to risk Kimiko's feelings so long as it keeps Renji safe.

''Well, you still could have notified me.'' She said, pouting slightly. With a sigh, she smiled thinly. ''Anyway, I need to get prepared for the day.'' And so, she left the room, presumably in search of the bathhouse.

I nearly sighed a breath of relief when she left. Hopefully, she didn't take any suspicions with her. I really ought to be more cautious from now on. And maybe think of some better excuses.

So, I was utterly convinced that since I hit a rough patch early in the day, it really couldn't go down from there. And oh, how I was sadly mistaken. For events took a turn for the worst later that afternoon.

I had been in the courtyard, having a casual walk around the estate. I had walked past the group of the Suoh gang, as they trained. I couldn;t help but send them a glare, looking around for any familiar faces. Kami, knows what would happen if I caught the two from last night.

However , I was a bit surprised when one of the men called out to me and asked for a word. He certainly wasn't a man from last night, yet he looked strangely familiar.

''Kuchiki-sama.'' He addressed with a bow. At least he remembers his manners.

''Yes, what is it?" I asked in my usual stoic tone. He stood straight and gave a sheepish smile.

''Forgive me, sir. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Abarai Keitaro.'' If it hadn't been for my perfect facade I'm certain my eyes would have widened two sizes. _So, t__hat's where I've seen him before..._

''Ah, you're the older brother of Abarai Renji, I presume?" He nodded.

''Excuse me, for being so blunt, but what business do you have with me?" I had a very bad feeling about this. And I couldn't help but feel a tad uncomfortable talking to the brother of the man I'm currently laying.

''Of course. Well, you see about Renji....'' Shit. I already dislike where this was going. ''...he's your personal slave, correct?''

I nodded. _What in the world are you getting at? Unless..._

''Kuchiki-sama...'' _No way..._"....I'd like to buy Renji's freedom.''

The words I had been aching not to hear crashed down on me with full force. He was actually willing to buy his freedom! It was one of the few ways a slave could be freed from their master's ownership. Some would sell their slaves without hesitation, seeing as they could be replaced easily. Others set high prices for them, bardering and marketing the slave to get the best deal from the buyer.

I myself, have had instances similar to this. A slave who had saved just enough money, or a wealthy relative that would come to their aid. In any case, he had taken the offer and sent them on their way without a second thought. This time though, there was no feeling of indifference towards the situation.

''_No._" The word escaped my lips before I had a chance to think. His brother, seemingly taken aback by the coldness of my reply, narrowed his eyes.

"If I may be so bold sir, why do you refuse?" He questioned, trying to keep the politeness in his voice.

''I need no reason. He is my slave; I own him. I have nothing to explain to you. If you'll excuse me...'' I said, as if making my way to turn away.

''Now, wait just a minute!" He exclaimed. Onyx eyes met hazel that were fiercely burning with rage. The fire in those eyes...

''You have the same eyes...'' I murmured, mostly to myself. He must have heard it anyway. ''What the hell are you talking about?"

''Nothing really...I just noticed that you and your brother share a common trait. A high-strong look of defiance.'' I explained.

''Surprised you even noticed.'' He scoffed. ''Treating slaves like they're the dirt beneath your feet.''

''Is there something you're trying to imply?" I asked, my voice like ice itself. He returned it with a cold glare of his own.

''Yeah, actually. I want my little brother to be a free man! And you're the only one standing in my way! Why not just let him go! I've got the fucking money!" He seethed in rage.

''Well, forgive me, but Renji belongs to me now. So, I suggest you give up, for this argument is futile, and you know it.'' I shot back with words sharp as knives. He stared at me for a good two minutes, before averting his gaze with a low grunt.

''I fucking knew it....'' The warrior muttered.

''Knew what?" I asked, tone laced with suspicion.

"You...'' He began, his face unreadable. ''....You're _doing him, _aren't you?" His face was emotionless, but his eyes betrayed it all with the fire blazing beneath them.

This time my facade did slip, and a look of shock crossed my countenance. But I quickly covered it away, though the surprise was still there. I gave no reply, not wanting to allow him the upper hand. Instead I tried to intimidate him with a chilling glare that would make most quiver. He didn't so much as bat an eyelid.

''You can't fool me...I already knew. Don't worry; you gave no indication of the relationship yourself. But I could tell with Renji....He would go off on his own, a few bite marks on his neck, a bruise here and there, and the fact that when I tried to see him in the slave quarters he wasn't there. Honestly though, I'm surprised he didn't tell me himself. You must have whipped pretty good...or is it the other way around?"

The last words were spat out like venom themselves. My face was as cold as ever with just a hint of shock lingering. And for that I was grateful, sinc my mind was in a complete static.

''Look...I don't know what you want, but I want you to _cool_ it.'' He threatened. I smirked at the false strength I detected behind the threat.

"What _I _desire, is _your _brother. Who coincidentally, already belongs to me. And I have no intention of giving him up.'' I informed.

''Son of a bitch...'' He grit out, "I lost my mother and father, and I'm not losing him to an aristocratic bastard like you!!" He yelled, bringing his fist up ready to strike. Thanks to my quick reflexes I managed to catch the punch just in time. Any later and the force behind the blow could have busted my face.

''_Fuck.''_ He cursed, struggling to free his hand. I made no attempts to retaliate and hit back, instead I thought it best to end the conversation here.

''I'll tell you _one _more time. Renji is mine, and is to remain here. That's how it is, accept it.'' And with that I released his arm roughly causing him to stuble back slightly. Without waiting for a retort, I turned and began to walk away.

''Go ahead! Walk away! But Renji's gonna find out sooner or later!" I halted at those words. Having my full attention, he continued: "You can be the one to tell him, or I will. Tomorrow before our group leaves, I'll have the money and I'm going to give him the offer. And I _doubt_ he'll refuse.''

He ended with that, and the sound of heavy footsteps reached my keen ears. Only when I heard the footsteps disappear into the distance did I continue on my way. My mind was in utter turmoil.

_He's going to try and take Renji away with him...I can't let him! I won't allow it! He will remain here, until I say so, or am dead and buried._

_But...What is best for Renji? He doesn't deserve a life of pain and poverty and dammit, I know it! Can I bare to let him go?_

I inwardly groaned at the decision forced upon me to make. To tell him or not. Let him leave, or demand him to stay.

Dammit, what a conflict.

* * *

"Renji...'' The name dripped off my lips so easily. Saying it was as common as breathing air. I had summoned the young slave to my private quarter. Luckily, Kimiko had gone into town today and wouldn't be back for a while.

''Sir, you asked to see me.'' He addressed as he walked came through the door.

"Yes, and please lock the door behind you.'' I said, as I arose form my former sitting position. He nodded and clicked the lock shut. I beckoned him closer and he walked to where we were merely inches apart.

"There's something I need to...'' I trailed off, my voice lost within the silnece of the room. My eyes wandered over his countenance, seemingly confused by my words.

''What is it?" He questioned. He sounded almost...concerned. He had reason to be, I guess.

_What is it? Hm, that's simple. You have a chance to get what you desire most. Freedom. And I know you would take that chance in a heartbeat. Which is why I can't tell you. I can't let you free from my grasp. I want you with me, but I want you to suffer no more. But I guess that's not simple, is it?_

"I...I want you.'' Without giving him time to protest I captured him in a warm kiss. He gasped from the suddenness before melting against my touch. He was more willing than ever before. It ended quickly, and when it did he locked eyes with me. There was that fire again.

''Fine by me.'' He whispered huskily and smiled. I really didn't deserve such a smile, but was grateful for it nonetheless. Just screw it. I'd tell him later. This _might _be the last time I get to take him. I was going to enjoy it.

Again, I crashed our lips together in a passionate kiss which Renji eagerly returned. His curious hands grasped the the back of my shoulders, while my traveled down his chest.

My tongue slipped its way into his mouth, thoroughly ravaging every inch. He moaned into the kiss and started kissing back just as fiercely. After quickly gaining dominance in the battle of our tongues, I slid my hand into his loose garment.

I ran my hands along the fine skin and muscle, relishing the feeling of his soft skin. He gasped when my hand brushed over a particular sensitive spot on his abdomen. I grinned and reached up, giving his nipple a little pinch.

To my joy, he cried out at the tease and arched into my touch. That's what I wanted: for him to enjoy. For him to want it so bad that he begged. So, I slowly slipped off the top part of his clothing and went to work.

I snaked my way up to his neck and started laying soft kisses across his vulnerable skin. He released a small moan, silently begging for more. Satisfied with he reaction, I started kissing harder and sucking from place to place.

I finally bit down on his collar bone, causing him to hiss in pain. I lapped the blood away quickly and went back to the task at hand. I covered his neck in bites like that and sucked intensely on the tan neckline.

I couldn't help it. The sounds he made only encouraged me to ravish him more and more. His moans, his groans, his gasps. They were all so beautiful.

I trailed down from his neck onto the firm chest, nipping and sucking along the way. I had to firmly grasp his hips just to keep him still. Ah, his wonderfully decorated chest. I traced the unique black markings with my tongue, tasting every inch of his skin that I could reach.

I kissed back up to his neck, gently nipping some of my earlier bites which were now turning red. All the while one of my bolder hands was running its finger along his pant line. He shuddered when the smae hand grabbed his painful erection through his thin clothes.

I smirked when he groaned as my hand slid away from his throbbing member. I lent down to whisper in his ear: ''May I?" He growled impatiently and thrust his hips up in reply. I decided to play with my little captive a bit.

"I didn't quite catch that.'' I answered mockingly, while grinding my large, and growing, erection against his. He cried out at the friction between us.

''Dammit, please!" He yelled. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head forward so our faces met. I stole a kiss from his swollen lips, savoring the sweet flavor of his mouth. A slight whimper escaped him mouth when we parted.

''Please...'' He whispered, almost pleadingly. Taking pity on my little prisoner, I reached down and quickly discarded the unwanted garments. He flushed figure was now laid out for me to see. I smiled appreciatively, silently admiring his beautifully sculpted physique. And all this was mine.

Returning to the task at hand, I reached down to grab his aching manhood. He gasped when I slid my hand up and down his shaft, and moaned when my speed increased. Oh kami, I wanted him so bad.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. I had never thought before of doing anything so vulgar with him. It was below me and yet...For him I was willing to do so. I wanted to give him the pleasure.

_Do you love him that much?_ a voice in my conscious asked, almost mockingly so. I simply ignored it and slithered down so that my face was nearly inches away from his length. He suddenly realized what I was about to do.

''N-no, please. You don't I- Ah!" Whatever he had been about to say became lost in his throat when I took his hard length into my mouth. He screamed so loud I was afraid the sound barrier would break.

I had to make his body still with my hands on his hips. I tightened my grip almost painfully, warning him not to squirm. He surrendered to my will, forcing his waist to stay down. That didn't stop the noise that arose from his sore throat.

''Ah, please! S-stop-!" His voice was cut off by a large moan when I nearly deep-throated him. Although I had never imagined myself pleasuring any other person this way, I couldn't help but love the sounds coming from him due to my action.

I traced along his throbbing shaft before once again taking it with my moist mouth. I wasn't disappointed. He moaned and screamed, desperately writhing beneath my grip. Finally, I released him aching member drawing out a whimper from the slave.

He looked up at me confused through half-lidded eyes. Seeing his mouth slightly parted and his cheeks flushed red pained my rock hard cock. I need him now. While he was still a bit dazed from the earlier treatment, I quickly undressed unleashing my eager manhood.

I placed a finger into his entrance, feeling his muscles tense at the intrusion. I began sucking and kissing his neck, distracting him when I shoved yet another finger into his tight hole. He groaned against my lips at the pain of being stretched and scissored by the intruding digits.

I removed my fingers, intending to replace them with my own organ. I postioned myself at his entrance, gently coaxing him to spread his legs further. His trembling form shook in fear and anticipation.

''Relax.'' I whispered. ''Just relax. Trust me; it will get better.'' He gazed up at me in surprise, then nodded and tried to calm his hyper-fast heartbeat. When I finally felt him relax, I entered him in one swift thrust.

He cried out loudly, his hands tightening around my bedsheets. I started to thrust at a steady pace getting faster and faster. Kami, he was so tight! The heat in the room was unbearable and it took all my self-control to simply not pound into the form underneath me.

Finally, I hit that tight bundle of nerves and he yelled in pleasure. Grinning, I hit the same spot over and over with a deadly accuracy. He moaned and howled so much that I figured he enjoyed himself.

I was very close to coming. I could feel the burning in my stomach rise and the pleasure increased with each thrust. Suddenly, his legs wrapped themselves around my waist and a needy, ''More.'' escaped his lips. That was all it took to shatter my last ounce of control.

I gripped his hips hard enough to bruise, and thrusted as hard as I could. That sent us both over the edge. I came with a loud groan, spilling my milky seed into his hot entrance.

''Byakuya...!" He half moaned, half yelled my name in pure ecstasy. I realized that that was the the first time he'd ever used my name, but at the moment I didn't care. A moment later he came as well, before I retracted from the tight heat surrounding my cock. I suddenly found my self in a very comforting silence. The only noise left in the room was our heavy pants and rhythmic heartbeats.

It took several minutes just to regain my composure and even after that I didn't quite know what to say. This pleasurable little experience only temporarily distracted me from the oncoming disaster I foresaw. There was no escaping it.

''Renji...'' I finally managed to breathe out. He glanced up at me through glazed, ember eyes. He looked exhausted, yet satisfied. The look he gave me was almost enough to force myself to bite my tongue. I didn't have to say anything, I could-

"What is it?" He asked tiredly. I sighed, silently cursing myself to hell and back. I had to tell him. Whether I liked it or not, I _loved_ him enough to know that he had a right to be told. My head shifted down to rest on his, inhaling the deep scent of sweat and sex lingering around us.

''Renji...there's something....something I have to tell you.'' His eyes met mine, a fierce inquiry aglow in them.

''What is it?" He asked once again. I suckled in a large breath releasing it into a stressed sigh. Why did he have to look at me with such eyes.

''I spoke to your brother, Abarai Keitaro, today.'' His face filled with worry at the mention of his only relatives name.

''Nii-san? What happened?" The redhead questioned. I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced my courage to surface. A Kuchiki showed no fear.

"Today your brother...offered to buy your...'' His eyes widened in complete disbelief. ''...freedom.'' A weight was finally lifted off my chest and I felt I could breathe again.

_"W-What?!"_ While another weight came crashing back down, full force.

''My...my freedom?" He sputtered. ''What did you say?!" He demanded frantically.

''I refused immediately...'' I admitted begrudgingly.

''You- You what?!'' He exclaimed, his ember irises beginning to water.

''You bastard! How could you?! And you knew- you knew this whole time! You say this after we just did that! I trusted you, you-! You-!''

I silenced his rant early, whisking him into a tight embrace. His ragged breaths blew against my chest as his body shook with anger.

''I can't let you go yet...'' Was all I could say. ''I still _want you._ And only you.'' His body ceased trembling, but the slave in my arms remained silent.

''Why me?" He whispered against me. His voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear him. Almost.

''Will you stay?" I suddenly found myself asking, instead of replying to his question. My tone was far from weak, but had deep emotion behind it all, and I was sure he felt it. Even so...

''I-I...I don't know...." Renji replied. His voice cracked on the last syllable, trembling with confusion and indecision. ''I don't know what to do...''

_Story of our lives it seems...._ I thought with bitter sarcasm. A clock's chime echoed through the room, and broke me out of my inner sentiments. The sound of the hour approaching seemed to snap us back into reality. We both had duties to attend to....

''We have to go...'' He mumbled quietly, gently retracting from my grip. I reluctantly let him go, allowing him to stand.

''I suppose so....'' He got up without a word, and silently dressed back into his normal attire. The room was filled with a horrible atmosphere; both of us wanted to say something, but just didn't know how.

Soon after adjusting himself, he headed towards the lock opened with a soft click as the wooden entrance swung open. He lingered in the doorway for a long moment, as if battling a deep inner conflict. Finally, he fled from the room to whatever destination he was to go to.

After composing myself, I followed suit. Dressing with ease, I made myself look as proper as a noble should, the evidence of our passionate encounter undetectable. Feeling the overbearing silence the room had to offer, I decided to head to my study.

Glancing back at the bed and all the memories it held, I made a mental note to have a slave clean those sheets as soon as possible. With that last thought I exited the room and closed the door behind me.

Kami, what a disaster this is.

* * *

Oh. My. God. Longest chapter ever!! I'm so happy! This is my longest chapter so far, for any of my stories! I'm really happy about that, but not sure why! For all the hard work put into this, I hope you enjoyed!

I'd like to thank all those who reviewed so far, and those who review in the future. The story's almost at 90 reviews! I swear if I hit a hundred I'll burst out into hysteric laughter for no apparent reason. I tend to do that a lot....

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Any questions, just ask. Don't forget to press the button at the bottom! See ya' next time!


	16. Goodbyes are never Silent

Hey! I know, I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait! I've just had so much shit to do! And...I still have tons of shit to do. Damn, life sucks! Anyway, as much as I'd like to have a mental breakdown, I better finish this first.

Next chapter will be a special one! Same universe, but different story. It's a surprise so...Oh, who am I kidding? It's a story on Grimmjow and Ulquiorra as some people requested! So, yeah...

I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I try my best. No flames. Reviews would be really great, though! Speaking of reviews, I hit over a hundred with the last chapter! I was so happy, I swear I was laughing in my sleep! Just wanted to say thank you to all who have reviewed and will in the future! You all rock!

Song of the Day: All the Same by Sick Puppies. One of my favorites!

Britt: Holy shit! We're back! I thought I was dead!

Ichigo: I know! I swear I saw Jesus!

Me: Wait, aren't you Japanese?

Ichigo: Yeah.

Britt: So, aren't you Buddha or Shinto? Meaning you don't believe in Jesus?

Ichigo: ...Uh. I don't fucking know! I believe in Kami! I'm a shinigami in the cannon for crying out loud!

Renji: I'm pretty sure I'm Buddha.

Me: Why?

Renji: 'Cause Buddhas accept homosexuality unlike Christianity. No offense.

Ichigo: ....I'm just gonna go convert to Buddhism now..

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Bleach. Got it?

* * *

_I want love that hurts, love that makes me feel. As long as it's love that's worth it._

* * *

_Renji's pov_

''Dammit to hell and back!'' I yelled, slamming the axe in hand down unto the defenseless wooden block. Said block, was mercilessly cut in half by my harsh blow. Wasn't the wood's fault though. I was in an extremely bad mood.

Number one, it was way too cold outside. That was why I was out here in the first place. To chop wood, so that there would be enough for the fireplaces. Heaven forbid if anyone important were to die, while I catch hypothermia out here.

I had chopped plenty of wood for the house by now. But I wanted to make a extra, so that we wouldn't have to freeze ourselves. It never got incredibly warm in the space we called a home.

_Home...._I thought once again. My mind somehow kept wandering back to the subject I was desperately trying to avoid. The subject which led me to the ever so horrible question: "What am I going to do?"

Ah, yes. My ''big'' life-changing decision that would alter my way of living. Do I stay or leave? And all the thoughts surrounding the question would not fucking leave me alone! I had a splitting headache like you wouldn't believe. Though probably not as bad as that block of wood.

Most of these thoughts happened to involve two people. One, being the only family I had left, whom I cherished with all my heart. The other was the man I'd been sleeping with for quite some time now. My feelings for him were....complicated.

At the moment I was pretty damn cross with him. What he did....He fucking slept with me knowing what my brother had said! All those touching words, soft caresses, hot touches; what were they? His last chance to have his way with me?!

Then he says he wants me to stay with him. Embraces me, feeds me soothing words. Makes me melt into his touch, makes me feel like I'm worth something. I _almost _gave in there, but when the hour came I realized who I was and where I was.

I was a slave who'd been offered my freedom, sitting in my master's arms. In the bedroom, where we'd just had sex, all the while he _knew. _He fucking _knew!_ That's what really pissed me off! He kissed me, touched me, and gave me the most amazing sex I'd ever had. Then he dropped the bomb like a huge explosion.

That changed everything. Could it be that he only had his way with me 'cause he knew he wouldn't be able to again? A last hurrah? Was I just his precious little whore who he was gonna miss making love to me until he finds a new one? Actually, ''making love'' was to affectionate of a term to use in our case. I suppose ''fooling around'' or ''fucking'' would be more suiting.

I inhaled deeply, allowing my eyes to flutter closed at the memories of that instance. When our lips met in searing passion. How his skin felt on mine, how he softly caressed my thigh and leg before plunging into-

My eyes snapped open, discouraging my flashback from going any further. No, I couldn't think about that now. I was still angry at him, and still in the process of making my decision. Those thoughts would only make it worse.

Time was running out. I had about four hours until my brother's group set off. I had four fucking hours to make the biggest decision of my life. And I already wasted seven hours not sleeping!

That was expected though. I had run off to attend to my work, still shocked from recent events. Yumichika noticed I looked pale and Ikkaku also agreed that I looked as if I were about to barf. I dismissed their concerns, forcing a smile to say I was fine.

I had wanted nothing more than to find a comfortable ditch to die in, but decided against the foolish thought. I needed to keep my mind off things, needed to keep busy. For once, I was thankful they worked us to the bone.

Sleep was a different matter. I barely got an iota of peace with terrors attacking my mind at every turn. First, I had a familiar nightmare regarding my family. This one was a bit different though.

It started with the scene where my father left. He embraced me and the family, and gave his loving goodbyes. But when he hugged me, I refused to let go. I clung to him sobbing, ''don't leave!'' and ''protect us!'' So, he _didn't _leave. He stayed with us there rather than running off into battle. To my dismay, the outcome remained the same.

Soldiers threw open the door, charging in with murderous intents. I watched horror-stricken as three stabbed my father through the neck, chest, and stomach all at once. Then they proceeded to decapitate my mother leaving her blood to spill onto the ground. Frozen against the wall, unable to do anything but scream and weep when they disemboweled my teenage brother practically ripping the organs out of his skin.

Finally, they turned towards my trembling form. With wicked smiles aligning their faces I could've have sworn they were spawns of Satan themselves. Carefully, cutting a line of skin across my neck, not enough to kill but enough to scare the shit out of me. The warm blood spilled down to my chest and clothes, staining my currently numb body. Terrified from my bones to my soul, I almost found myself begging for a quick death.

When he finally struck, slicing through my fragile chest, my heart exploded in a fit of terror rather than pain. The acceleration awoke me from the horrendous scene, leaving me panting in a cold sweat. Shaking like a water lily on a rippling pond I forced myself to lie down once more.

Now nightmares I'd expected. That was a given when you're reliving your childhood trauma. What I didn't expect was a fucking. Wet. Dream. Yeah, even I find that messed up. I haven't had a wet dream since I was like fifteen!

It had been very similar to what had happened with B-....he who is known as my master. After waking up again, panting and sweating but for different reasons, I reluctantly climbed from the bed. After cleaning myself off I literally fell back unto the poor excuse for comfort with a muffled groan.

I mentally yelled at my mind for having such a dream. Wet dreams were for horny teenagers or virgin masturbaters, or some shit like that! I don't know! Either way, I was extremely embarrassed and confused, therefore deprived of well-needed rest.

_This is stupid! You obviously should go with Keitaro! He's your family!_

_But...why do I have this feeling? This urge to stay here..._

_At what cost?! Your freedom!_

_My friends-_

_....-would want the best for you!_

_Then there's....there's..._

_Him._

The arguing ceased, the conversing between the two voices lost within the depths of my conscious. Him indeed. Why him of all people in the world? Why did I have to get involved with him? Why did I have to develop feelings for him? Why do have this sickening, burning feeling in my chest telling me to stay with him!!

And worst of all....somewhere deep inside I knew the answer to all those whys. But I wasn't ready to realize it, I couldn't handle it. So, the epiphany fled to the corners of my mind leaving me upset and confused in so many ways.

_Why...Why me? Why couldn't you have just left me alone? _My mind wailed. Strength failing me, I slid to the ground sitting against an oak tree. The soft breeze of the wind tickled my face and fluttered around my clothes. Not even the cold bothered me.

_Why me? I know why.... Because I didn't want to be alone anymore..._ I cursed inwardly, hands clenched so hard my nails were breaking skin.

Loneliness...A heart-wrenching feeling that makes the soul cry out. Desperate for the love of another, the lonely person may not even realize they're calling out. But their pleas of despair are sometimes heard by another...In hopes, that the loneliness will end....

Okay so maybe...I had been lonely. Sure I had lots of friends who I would die for in an instant, but I still felt empty. Like something was missing, something I lost and wanted back again. Maybe love...

So maybe, my heart really was calling out for something. Maybe love, maybe something less. Perhaps I was lonely, and didn't even realize the fact myself. What if I wanted somebody to fill the emptiness, and what if-....

_.....somebody did._

With that being the end of those awful thoughts, I sat against the tree, absently watching the snow fall from bare branches. I found myself angry at the tears spilling from my eyes. Then found myself much to tired and sick of the world to care. And I sat there, silent, feeling utterly miserable.

* * *

_Byakuya's pov_

**Scattered throughout history are mankind's dark spots, the times when men do unspeakable acts to other men. Slavery is a prime example of this. War is another. In war, one country wants to take over another country. Soldiers and civilians on both sides are killed until one side gives up. After the cease-fire, the loser has to live by the winner's rules, but the losers get to live**.

**Normally....**

I sighed, closing the novel I was currently reading with a loud 'slap.' I had picked a random book from my study and sat down at my desk to read it, in hopes that it would take my mind off things. Sadly, fate seemed to hate me today.

I ended up selecting a book containing the writings and opinions of intelligent men from the west. And I had flipped to a page of a polish educator's thoughts on things such as slavery and war.

The words only made me feel more irritated and guilty. Guilty because I supported slavery and irritated at having a problem with that. As a noble, I was raised with belief that slavery was right and like others of higher class, find it part of an appropriate lifestyle.

At least, that's what I had thought. Until a certain slave came and changed my whole way of thinking. Because now when I thought of him - not slaves in general - forced to live such a way, my heart clenches painfully.

Our society was based a cross between a democracy and an aristoarchy. The people did have the power to vote on things such as parliament and other political positions. That was true. However, it was also true that the lower class were pretty much under control of the aristocrats. We said jump, they didn't ask how high, they just did it.

Because we had power and money, and anyone who didn't _have _to listen to us or wasn't intimidating, still sometimes wanted to cater to us, in hopes that it would help them in some way.

Slaves were - and always have been - at the bottom of the food chain. Maybe some _did _deserve to be there. But, so many others didn't. Just like Renji.

The man was enough to drive me to hell and back twice. He was a wild, untamed creature of beauty. And the fact that I could make him submit to me gave me an odd satisfaction like none before.

No human was flawless. That was pure fact. He himself, wasn't even close. But he was _perfect _for me. Me alone. Legally and technically, I did own. But, I wanted more than that. I needed to make him mine in every way. I succeeded.

Alas, Renji was and always would be a free-spirit. Someone who hates to conform and wants to go his own way. A person who was never meant to be a captive. A person who wasn't born into such a cruel fate. Renji did - and in the depths of my soul I knew it to be true - deserve to be free.

Another part of me, would simply not allow. For if he was not my slave, how was I to have him by my side? A normal relationship? Ha! How the world mocks me.

Even if he were free, there is that fact that I am _married._ Also it is painfully obvious that we are both indeed males. Such courtships were not allowed for men of my status. It was unheard of, forbidden.

Though, not impossible. I sighed again, the furrows in my brow probably forming a permanent crease. All this worrying and distress was going to age me terribly.

_What did you do to me? I never used to worry this much! Not since...._ The thought remained unfinished as my mind was too fearful to even think the name. But my cold heart managed to whisper her softly: _Hisana..._

She was so beautiful, so young, so full of life. She was another prime example of a kind soul forced to suffer for no adequate reason at all. She had never deserved the life of poverty she was given.

And I saved her from it. I took her from all that and gave her a better life, a home, a family. Yet, she still left me. I could give her happiness, affection, material items, security. But I still couldn't save her....Not from death.

With her gone, it left Rukia without her dear sister and I with a void of emptiness. She had been my closest companion, my best friend; I had loved her with all my heart. Somehow, I still lost her.

_No doubt about it, you loved her. You were never **in** love with her, though._

_True, very true. I used to think about her everyday. She just left a hole that couldn't be filled...._

_....but honestly, I haven't thought about my deceased wife in possibly weeks. She's barely crossed my mind since-..._

_I found Renji. _Ever since I'd met the redhead I'd been preoccupied with thoughts of him. Barely anyone else had crossed my mind. No lover had ever compared to Hisana; even with my second wife, the memories of her were more precious than moments with Kimiko. Renji was the first to ever take my mind off the love I lost.

I'd decided a long time ago not to love anyone as much as her, besides Rukia. But somehow, I never even noticed the slave slipping his way into my heart. As cold as it was, I still had feelings deep, down within. And he was able to bring them out of me.

''_...There's someone out there that **is **meant for you.'' _The words Hisana spoke to me before she died. She had looked so fragile and tired, lying there dying. Yet, her confidence in those words were strong. She said there was still a chance to open my heart to someone. I thought it was all just sweet words.

_Hisana...you always were right. _

* * *

_Renji's pov_

I walked towards the slave quarters, blocks of wood in hand. I'll stack it in the corner with the dwindling amount we have left, so maybe it would be warmer tonight.

I strolled in causally, glancing at the people around. There was a mother nursing her infant child in the corner, also watching her other two children as they played _Ishiko. _I also spotted Shuuhei in the corner, trying to repair an article of clothing. I felt compelled to say hi, but decided to just drop off the wood and get out.

I was stacking it in the corner when I felt a tug on my yukata. I almost thought it was Shuuhei, until I turned and saw a small, cherubic face speckled with freckles and dirt.

''Hey, Oji-san, can I help?" The little boy asked. I looked up at the mother, who smiled and nodded, giving her silent permission.

''Sure, kid.'' I agreed. I handed him pieces of wood to stack in different piles, and the boy was excited to do so. He seemed pleased with himself for being able to do it all by himself.

''Why did ya' want to help anyway?" I asked him when we were done, genuinely curious. The kid who could be no older than seven blinked, before giggling and bending his head up to beam at me.

''You brought more wood so we would be warmer tonight! I wanted to help too!" He exclaimed proudly. Despite my depressed mood, I couldn't help but smile down at the cute brat.

''That's a good reason,'' I told him, ruffling his hair. ''Thanks. Now, why don't you go back and play with your sister?" At this comment, the boy turned and saw his sister waiting impatiently for his return. He laughed at the sight of the little, blond girl's pout.

''Okay! See ya' Oji-san!" I winced at the nickname. ''Hey, kid, I'm not that old...'' I explained, a bit deflated. _Do I really look that old?_

"Oh...M'kay. Bye, Nii-san!" He called as I turned to walk outside. Before I left I managed to hear him say, ''By the way, I'm Rikichi!"

_Rikichi...I'll have to remember that. _I reminded myself. Little did I know that I might have just met my own diminutive, little fanboy.

''Ya' know I disagree. I think 'old' does kind of fit your description.'' Said a smug voice commenting from behind my back. I turned back to glare at the smirking brunette.

''What are you talking about? You're two years older than me!" I exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the amused man. He shrugged and shook his head.

''Ah, poor senile Ren-chan. Your bones crack every time you move.'' He joked. I glared once again at the joke and at the mention of my old nickname. Sadly, it was one of my most disappointing glares, looking more like a mild pout.

''Shuddup, ya' asshole.'' I retorted, finally cracking a smile.

''There you go!" He congratulated, patting me on the back. As if I was a two-year-old who just earned a cookie.

''Huh?" I questioned, completely dumb-struck. He smiled gently, mischievous smirk gone.

''Needed to get you to smile. You looked way too gloomy.'' Shuuhei stated. Huh...So that _was_ what he was aiming for.

''Yeah, I guess.'' I shrugged. ''I'm fine, though. Nothin' to worry 'bout.'' I reassured.

He sighed. ''I highly doubt that. Is there anything you'd like to share with the class, Renji-kun?" I silently cursed myself. Shuuhei always was pretty good at picking out lies. Especially mine.

''Uh...no. No, not really.'' I replied in a low voice. He quirked an eyebrow as if to say, '_Oh really? Who the hell are you trying to fool?'_

''Come on, Renji, seriously! I know somethings wrong. You got bags under your eyes, your always moping around, plus you disappear for no reason! I'm not an idiot, so just be frank.'' Shuuhei demanded in his 'no-crap' voice.

My throat suddenly felt very, very dry. Trying to wet my lips didn't help very much either. I couldn't meet his gaze, instead deciding to admire the grassy floor. What could I say? How do even explain something like this?

I was so lost in thought that I practically jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It wasn't a sign of danger...More like a comforting gesture.

''Hey...come on. We're friends.'' His voice was softer now. I chewed my lip nervously, as indecisive as usual.

Friend. Such an over-used, eternal term for the one you deemed companion. And I never got tried of hearing it. Friends were the people thatt keep you grounded in the world and make life worth it. Shuuhei _was _a true friend. Someone I _could _trust with my secrets. Not only that, but I was so desperate to tell somebody my secret worries and woes; someone whom I could confide in.

But this was big...Really big. What would he say? Would he laugh? Would he be disgusted? Would he smack me and call me an idiot? There were many possibilities in situations like these. Possibilities I didn't much care for.

''M-my brother...'' I began quietly, ''....offered to buy my freedom.'' His eyes widened almost comically in a look of total shock. It wore off eventually replaced by an honest smile.

''R-renji, that's great! That's unbelievable! I mean....really?! Sure we'd all miss you, but this is huge! This is your chance to--!" He stopped abruptly, pausing mid-sentence. Something seemed to click in his mind when his eyes met mine.

''Wait...then...Why are you so down?" He asked. I avoided his gaze once again turning my head away.

''Er...well...There's _someone _who really doesn't want me to leave. Someone who I guess you could say was my.....''

''...lover?" He offered. I gulped nervously, trying to wet my mouth. Nodding, I replied, ''..Yeah, I suppose ya' could put it that way.''

He raised an eyebrow quizically. ''A lover, eh?'' He grinned like a Cheshire cat. ''Really, now? So, who is it?

"I..um...he...'' I mumbled. Shuuhei's grin disappeared and he blinked. ''_He?_'' I whipped my head around, slight blush adorning my face.

''Yes, _he. _Got a problem with that?!'' I yelled, trying to hide my embarrassment. He apparently, took it serious.

''A-ah, no! No, not at all! N-no, it's fine!- I-I mean I'm fine with it! You with a guy-...'' The brunette sputtered. I couldn't help but chuckle at the display, my face still slightly red.

''S'okay, Shuuhei. I know what ya' meant.'' He sighed in relief, settling back into the comfort zone. After he relaxed a little, he turned back to me a small smile on his face.

''Seme or uke?'' _Whack!_

''You bastard! What the hell kind of question is that?!" I snarled. Who asks that?!

''Ow! I'm sorry, man. Just a joke.'' He assured, rubbing his abused arm. ''Wait 'till Rangiku hears about your boyfriend! She'll sqeal-filled conniption or somethin' equally loud..''

''_No!" _I yelled abruptly. ''You _can't _tell anybody!!" I warned, grasping his shoulder roughly to emphasize my point. He blinked for a moment, a bit taken aback by my sudden outburst.

''What's the matter Renji?" He asked in all seriousness. ''What's the story on this guy? He treat you right?"

_As good as a master could treat a slave, I suppose. _

''It's nothin' like that.'' I reassured. ''It's really fucking complicated. That's why I've gotta tell...._somebody. _Somebody I can trust. And I can trust you, right?" I looked towards him pleading eyes. I really needed a friend to listen. To my inner relief, he nodded.

I sighed slowly, letting air flow gracefully through my respiratory system. It was a bit calming. Helped my nerves.

"This guy...you know him. In fact, I'm sure everybody knows him...''

''Renji...'' He began, as if to interrupt, but I stopped him.

''It's...it's _him, _Shuu. Our master, Kuchiki Byakuya, alright! I'm having an affair with him!" There we go! Quick, easy, and painful; like ripping off a bandage. There should a huge weight lifting off my horribly tired shoulders right about...

''You're _not _serious, Renji!! Do you _know _how fucking serious that is?!" ....never. I inwardly groaned at the furious and disapproving tone of my friend.

''I know! I know! B-but, it's...it's difficult! I mean-''

''It doesn't matter, Renji! This is really dangerous shit! How the hell did this freakin' happen?!"

''Hey, I didn't start this! He took me, raped me, we did again-''

''He _raped _you?!" Dammit. I shouldn't have mentioned that.

''Well, raped is the technical term I guess. But, after that--''

''Here's a question, Renji! If you didn't start it, why don't you end it?" He argued. The words stung, piercing my ever so fragile heart. Because that was the very question that I'd asked myself so many times. And the answer terrified me.

''Kami, Renji...What are you thinking?" Shuuhei whispered. My body sagged in shame. I buried my face in my hands, in attempt to stop their trembling.

"I-I don't know, okay?! Kami, I'm so confused... I'm so angry, and sad, and tired all the time! Nothing seems right, everything sucks, and life is just so fucked up! Yet...I..._can't. _I just can't...break it off..'' That, was my pitiful response.

A soft was felt on my shoulder, soothingly trying to comfort me. I was thankful, and at the same time hated it. I didn't want to be pitied, comforted, helped. But, I needed to be. That's all there was to it.

Please, Shuuhei...what do I do?" I asked, desperate clinging to my voice. ''My brother's offering my freedom, but he doesn't want me to go! And I don't know what to do!"

My dear friend patted my back, hoping to calm my overbearing emotions. It did feel better to have all of this out of my system. Granted, it didn't fix anything, but it's better than bottling everything inside.

''Do you care about him enough, that you would let go your chance of freedom?" I stared up at him. my eyes widened in shock. No anger or disagreement in his eyes now. Just...honesty.

''Your decision isn't whether to stay or go, or whom you love more. Your decision is whether or not you care about him enough to stay with him... Even if it means sacrificing something so important to you.''

I sat there, stunned at his words, which sounded so beyond our age. Shuuhei had always given sound advice, but this was just plain genius. All this time I was asking myself the wrong question!

Now that I know that question though, do I know my answer? ....Yes. Yes, I think I do. I could feel the heavy weight upon my shoulders shifting, and for the first time since yesterday, I could breathe easier.

I couldn't help but beam at my wise friend beside me. Seeing my trademark crooked grin lit up his tattooed face too. He draped a casual arm around my shoulder, embracing me in a sort of half-hug, half-noogie.

"So, you're okay?" He asked, ruffling my scalp with his knuckles. I playfully brushed the hand away, chuckling quietly.

''Yeah, I feel better. And I know what I gotta do.'' I announced. I stood up from the spot where I had somehow plopped down on during the dispute.

''Great. But..uh...before ya' go...'' I turned around, awaiting his answer. ''No matter what, we're still friends. And you're kinda...like a brother to me. So...I got your back on this and anything else. 'Kay?" He explained, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck like he usually did when he felt a bit awkward.

For the first time in a while, I smiled in a different way. A way I hadn't smiled in quite a few years. It was the smile I wore when I met Rukia. It was the smile that was caused by...the feeling of having a family again. It was a great feeling too.

''Thanks, Shuuhei. For everything.'' And I meant every word. He waved with a grin plastered on his face, as I jogged towards my destination. When I reached a distance of about ten feet, I heard him call, ''Say goodbye to Abarai-san for me.''

''Sure thing.'' I called back. But was the grinning man saying goodbye to the elder or younger Abarai sibling?

* * *

_Keitaro's pov_

Life as a boy. That's how mine started out. I was born in late May to two young citizens of a small village. I lived a simple carefree life there. My biggest problem was school work, and my favorite activity playing in the fields.

It was a simple, quaint life. I sometimes grew bored with it. And like most children did, I dreamed of faraway places and adventure. I imagined long journeys, camping under the stars, and living like a rebel.

When I was nine, my life changed dramatically, but not enough to make me give up my dreams. I left behind the role as a boy and became a big brother. That August, my little brother Renji was born.

I still remeber staring in awe as my mother held the tiny new addition to the world. My mother's brow and and dark blond locks were glistening with sweat while she smiled down tiredly at the healthy boy she had just delivered.

My father smiled proudly, happy to see his wife and child were well. That's when the midwife took the infant from my mom's arms and handed hm to me. She carefully placed him into my arms, so that I could balance the bundle in my arms.

I had never seen anything like it in my life. A miracle that hadn't even been in the world until minutes before. And now it was here and alive. A bush of bright, red hair covered my brother's head, framing his tiny cherubic features. Small nose, small mouth, small arms, small everything.

Then, those small eyes began to open. Ever so slowly, hazel met ruby, in that moment when his eyes opened up to the world. In a moment of stupidity, I almost expected him to say something. Instead, those eyes just stared up at me innocently.

Never had I held anything so fragile. Something smaller than me that needed more attention. And I realized then that this was something I wanted to protect. It was then where I made the transition from little boy to elder brother.

Somehow, I'd eventually have to make the jump from big brother to man. But that seemed light years away. For now, I could just enjoy my life and childhood. Fishing with my father, shopping with my mother, and playing with my baby brother.

At age thirteen I was able to leave school and work. I was honestly happy and would rather work than be educated. I still had not given up on my hopes and dreams. The fantasy to travel a life of action still burned fiercely in my heart.

I helped my father at his occupation and made enough money to pay for training under a samurai veteran. The training was rigorous and tough, but entirely worth it in the end. I developed strength and muscles while gaining more speed and skill.

Even in the midst of my job and training, I always made time to play with my little brother. Renji was at that gullible, curious age where he was easily impressed and easily amused. I had the cutest brother in the village, in my opinion. Hell, he jumped into a giant mud pit because I told him there was a coin in the bottom! Then I proceeded to warn him about the dangers of mud monster, causing him to scamper away from the pit as quickly as possible.

Mom was kinda pissed about it, but it was still funny. I was very fond of such memories. Days passed by as usual. With the exception of the dangerous rumors going around about Aizen. I asked my sensei about it, and he said that a dictator named Aizen was trying to take control of villages in the area to create his own empire.

But, I was careless at this time. I shrugged off the offending rumors and tried to go about my normal life. That simple - yet pleasant - life which I wanted so greatly to get away from. Not that I didn't like it; just that I wanted more, more excitement.

As my father always said though, ''We've got enough food on the table and a roof over our heads.'' After saying this he would turn to Renji and say, ''Right?" And Renji's response was always a bright smile and vigorous nodding followed by, ''Yeah, Tou-san!" Then my father would throw him over his head making the redhead cry out happily while clutching my father's long, raven hair from on top of his shoulders.

Those are in fact, some of my fondest memories. Sadly, very distant memories too....Maybe I should have paid more attention to those rumors. Maybe I should have asked why Tou-san was sharpening his swords again, like he had when he was young in battle. Maybe I should have trained harder than I already had been...

But then what? Maybe disaster wouldn't have struck? Oh no, it was going to happen no matter what I would have done. Awoken in the middle of the night by sounds of screams of peril. I rushed out into the living room to find my parents in a frenzy. And I knew exactly what was going on.

They told me to grab my brother, and I didn't hesitate in doing so. I tore my peacefully sleeping sibling away from his warm bed and carried him out to our parents. My father's goodbyes, my mother's tears, and Renji's confused and scared expression tore at my heart. But I couldn't be torn right now. I had to protect my family.

So, we ran. Ran as far as we could, as fast as we could. I could barely think straight; I felt so hollow. But I wanted to survive, I wanted live; I wanted my brother to live. There, we found sanctuary inside an abandoned shack. Not for long though...

Fate seemed to hate me. They found us. They surrounded us. They threatened us. And suddenly I found myself feeling utterly helpless without my sword that I had held with such pride. All I could do was shield Renji behind me and watch as my mother fighting with our soon-to-be shinigami.

Tragedy sometimes strikes so fast you don't have a time to think or act. That's what happen when I watched them slice the neck of my beloved mother and let her body fall to the floor. Only when th eblood spewed from her fragile neck was I able to regain consciousness. Only to scream, ''_Mother!_''

Thought the tragic moment stilled my racing heart, time moved forward rapidly. I suddenly realized that we were their next victims. We were the only targets left. I felt my body tremble in pure terror and my blood ran cold. At that moment, I knew I would die, and at that moment I accepted that this is where it ends.

".._Am I going to die?" _The small voice struck me back to sanity. Thinking that it had come from my brother's lips, I turned to look at the quivering figure still hiding behind me. I found myself disgusted that I had forgotten about him in my thoughts of death.

And low and behold, was the tear-stricken face of my six-year-old brother. We had just watched our mother die and were about to leave earth as well. No child should be forced to comprehend that.

And those words which Renji had spoken before, were actually the words of my own inner subconscious. Deep down I knew we were supposed to die here. But even deeper, I knew I didn't want to die now! And I knew Renji didn't want to either. I had one last chance.

So, without rational thought nor sanity, I lunged at the soldiers and prepared to fight. I ended up being able to grab one of their swords to defend with. The battle was brutal, and in the end I still lost. However, they did _not _kill us. Instead they took me - and my now unconscious brother - and herded us into a wagon.

Though in the midst of fighting for our lives, I found that I had finally went from big brother to man. Yeah, I became a man. Unfortunately, not a free man. For soon, I was ripped away from the only family I had and forced to serve a person now known as _Master._

There, I discovered what it was like to be a slave. The constant obedience expected of you. Hours and hours of vigorous work. Getting no thanks nor appreciation for anything you ever do. Being treated like dirt and helplessly watching as others suffer the same fate. Not to mention the punishmeants; whipping, hitting, torturing.

I had never before bothered myself with the sympathy for those in slavery. But now I knew how terrible it really is.

That's why it still kills me knowing my brother succumbed to the exact same things. After years, I had to convince myself that my brother was long gone. Even after being freed, joining Suoh, and hoping that there was a slim chance that I could find him... I knew I had to tell myself that my entire family was dead. Otherwise, I'd never be able to form a new life.

So, I drowned my sorrows in the training and killer that my occupation revolved around. We traveled and fought through what some might call an adventure. And during these cold nights under the stars and around the fire, I found myself yearning for the life I once had. A warm bed, hanging with my friends, delicious dinners, careless fishing, and family activities. Things I had once found rather dull, now wanted more than anything.

Imagine...the immense shock I felt when through a crowd of soldiers and servants, I spot a familiar head of crimson. _It can't be, _I told myself. _There's no way._ But, it was.

After fourteen years, I found my long, lost brother. Only to find, that he was all grown up and still enslaved. Reconnecting with him was my first priority. Getting to know him after so long, I saw that this was indeed still the gullible, little boy that I loved. He still even referred to me as ''Nii-san.''

And for years of not being there, I wanted to make it up to him. I wanted to buy his freedom. I could tell he wanted it too; a free life. I saw it whenever he reminisced on memories or talked about Tou-san and Kaa-san.

Only one person stood in my way. Kuchiki Byakuya. One of the most well brought up men you'll ever meet. Cold, educated, uncaring; he was the picture perfect of nobility with slaves. Renji was the unluckiest of those slaves.

Slaves used by their masters in such ways are always in a dangerous position. Other slaves were envious of the attention they received. Not only that, but depending on how sadistic the master, they could end up in a world of hurt.

That, _plus _the fact that this man had a wife, put my little brother in a high level of danger. One wrong move and it all goes downhill. I can't let that happen. I can't lose him again...

''Abarai-san.'' I turned to see Suki standing behind me. I idly wondered just how long I had been lost in my thoughts. Oh well.

''What is it?" I asked. She gave a small smile, trying to lighten the mood I suppose.

"We'll be leaving in about fifteen minutes. And also,'' she informed, ''you're brother's here.'' I managed a smile smile back at her, and motioned for her to go.

Renji came into sight shortly. I winced at the loose clothing he wore in this harsh weather. It was bloody freezing and all he had was a brown yukata. Not in the nest condition I might add. Besides that, the man looked a mess. Like he hadn't gotten much sleep. I frowned and shook my head.

''You look like shit.'' I muttered. He gave a displeased look at the comment. I sighed, taking off my pack of belongings slung over my back. I dug a hand in, rummaged for a few seconds before resurfacing with the item I'd been searching for. It was a long, tan jacket, not very thick but warmer than nothing.

"Here.'' I said, wrapping it around the younger man's shoulders. He tried to protest feebly, but I instantly dismissed it. He didn't complain after that, obviously grateful for the warmth.

After a moment he said, ''You know, I might not let you have this back.'' We both laughed at the comment, happy to break the awkward silence.

''It's fine. I can probably get a new one, so you keep it. You'll need it now.'' At this, my brother's face darkened. He pulled the coat around him just a bit tighter and averted his gaze. Now I was concerned.

''What's wrong Renji?" I asked. No answer. I grabbed his chin and gently lifted it forward to look him in the eyes. And nearly gasped upon seeing them. Those eyes... Renji had our father's eyes. Right now though, he had that look in them. The look of pure burning fire. The look his father wore that night...

Instantly, that look set his insides on fire. Painfully.

''Renji...any amount. I'll pay any amount of money. It doesn't matter what _he _asks, I can get your freedom! Somehow, someway-'' He shook his head at all my words, dismissing them at once. I grit my teeth nervously. _No..._

''Otouto...'' I began, ''I don't care what your master says. Answer me - why are you saying no? Are you prevented? Forcibly held here?" He gave me the negative. I nearly shook him in frustration.

''Then what is it?" I questioned, almost desperate. My brother looked up at me, the fire in his eyes gone dim. Left behind was sadness.

''I...want to stay.'' He whispered, letting the end of his syllables get carried away with the wind. For a moment, I was sure my heart actually stilled. But, only for a moment.

''W-what?" I managed to croak. I was...confused to say the the least. Renji's lip quivered in an uncomfortable manner and looked as if he might start to cry.

''I-I love you Nii-san...You're my older brother! B-but...I..Well, my friends - they're here. And...'' _Bullshit. What's the real reason?_

''I...just want to stay with..._him.''_ He finally said it. Then, I understood. My expression was unreadable as I stared down at my beloved brother whose face was once again downcast.

''Do you love him so much?" Alas, just as I expected, his head snapped back up at the word love. Because I knew Renji well; it was my job. And I knew that even though he so desperately wanted to be with this person, he would never admit that the reason was love.

I had a tough time dealing with love too. The cause of suffering was attachment. The more you love something, the more it hurts when it's gone. We learned that the hard way. That didn't mean we _couldn't _love again.

''I...I think so.'' My brother confessed, coming to terms with it himself. He choked down a small sob when tears spilled over his eyes. He hastily wiped them away, as if ashamed.

I wouldn't yell and scream at him. I couldn't bring myself to beat some sense into him. Nor could I crush his hope and tell him that this was wrong, dangerous, hopeless. What kind of brother would I be then?

"Does he make you happy?'' I asked suddenly. After a few moments, Renji nodded.

''Then....Stay.'' Because that's what a true brother did. An older brother was supposed to protect his younger no matter what. More than that, they were supposed to make sure their sibling was happy. That was what brothers did.

''You-you mean it?!" He exclaimed. I couldn't help but allow a small smile to break through my face. Sure, I was disappointed, but I couldn't help but love the little idiot.

''Yeah...I can't say I approve, but as long as you're happy...'' I trailed off, not really one for sappy explanations. He smiled back nonetheless.

''Thank you, Nii-chan.'' From the depth's of his heart he meant it. I sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a sort of one-armed embrace.

''I'll miss you...'' I said in response. Now, I was starting to sound sappy, but I knew it was the truth. He smiled and started to laugh, surprisingly so did I. It was a quiet laughter, unknown to even ourselves, where it came from. But it was the comforting laughter that rang through the silnece.

''You know...you're not getting this coat back.'' Renji deadpanned. This time it was full-blown laughter that filled the air. Suddenly, my heart felt lighter, even knowing I was losing my brother again. Maybe this time I wasn't really losing him...I was letting him go. Big difference.

''Ya' know, most people would say 'I'll miss you too!' rather than steal their coat.'' I said in a mock hurt voice. He chuckled again.

''Of course I'll miss you! But you'll visit maybe...Won't you?" Renji asked, eyes shining. He looked like a child begging for a cookie.

''How could I refuse?" I replied and he smiled and so did I. Because feelings like that were contagious. The feeling that...maybe everything _will _be alright.

We said our goodbyes. This time, however, we weren't ripped apart by the hand. This time it didn't feel like we were losing our family and also our hope. We weren't really saying goodbye...More like, see you later.

* * *

Most who heard of the cold-hearted Kuchiki Byakuya wouldn't expect showing emotion his forte. Those who knew him knew that he didn't get that nickname for nothing. He was a man of little words, meaning the words he spoke had a heavy impact. He was a force to be reckoned with.

Abarai Renji was another story. His personality was as wild as his appearance. A man who was quick to follow his heart. Outspoken, uncontolable, loyal, aggressive - a number of good words to describe him. But above all, a faithful companion.

These to crossing paths would have looked like a disaster to any normal person. As always though, fate had a funny (fucked up) way of surprising you in life.

Like how surprised the Kuchiki head was to see his favorite slave after his brother's group had departed. Knowing full well that said slave had been offered his freedom. And I suppose no one really would have expected him to stay.

Maybe someone might have marveled at the hint of emotion graced the Kuchiki's face when he realized his slave was to stay. To a stranger, it might have been unrealistic to see the two standing there, especially in silence.

Because nothing needed to be said.

* * *

Done! After so long, it's finally done! Phew! I'm not even going to comment on the word count. (Over 8,000!) I must be getting good at this or something.

Notes:

The part in bold print was something my teacher wrote actually. It was on some sheet for English class and I thought it would fit good here. So thanks, !

The Renji and Shuuhei part..Yeah, I had to put that in. Just in case anyone misunderstood: There's nothing going on between the two. But I love them as being really close like brothers! (Plus, Shuuhei's awsome as the hot, wise best friend!)

Speaking of brothers, yes I did a Keitrao's pov. The cool thing about OCs is you don't have to worry about keeping them in character! Anyway...I just wanted to do something with him before he leaves, give you a glimpse into his life.

You would be surprised how hard it was to write this without sounding cheesy in some part. I didn't want it to be like some stupid, romantic comedy movie ending, but I wanted it to still have a good amount of emotion.

So, it's no Titanic, but I was satisfied! Next chapter should be up sooner since I have part of it done already! I really hope you enjoyed! Leave a review also! See ya'!


	17. Make me Feel

*hangs head in shame* I am so utterly sorry! I feel sooo bad about not updating in soo long. I blame life. Ugh. My sister started all this drama and broke up with her "boyfriend" of seven years, he's like nuts, they both got new lovers, and my niece is being jerked around between them. My mom's tired of all the shit and I get stuck hearing it all. Plus, said niece is in the hospital with a severe Urinary Tract Infection.(She's only six, poor kid.) And a while ago I got dumped, by a guy I liked for a long time, after dating for almost three months.

But, I'm babbling now and these are just excuse; I'm not even sure if they're valid. Point is, I'm really sorry, I've been having a hard time writing. For those of you who stayed with me this long, again, really sorry! However, I'm back!

Well, I think I gave a lot of you the impression that this story was over. Hehe, well...not really. This is a GrimmxUlqui chapter, 'cause they'll play a part in the sequel. ...Did I mention there will be a sequel? Yes! I'm thinking three or four more chapters of The Eighth Sin and then I get started on the sequel!

So, yeah... Shall we, then? I don't deserve the absolutely wonderful reviews all of you give me, but if you could, reviews would be awsome. No flames, please. I'm not quite flame retardant. Hope you like it!

Song of the day: Ten Black Roses by the Rasmus.

Me: *hides behind open umbrella* Uh, hey. *avoids debris flying towards me*

Britt: What hole have you been hiding in, and where can I destroy it?

Me: Um...a simple "hello" would have been just fine, thanks.

Renji: Oh, hey, you're back!

Me: Renji-kun! *runs up and glomps him* I missed you Nii-channn!

Ichigo: *grabs Renji away* No, you don't get a hug until after the chapter is finished.

Me: *tears up* B-but..!

Ichigo & Britt: No! Not until it's done and posted!

Me: *sulks* Fine!

Renji: I have no say whatsoever, do I?

Everyone: Nope.

Renji: *sulks*

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat NOT, own Bleach. I wished upon a star, but it didn't work! Disney World lied!

* * *

_If I belong to you, then I leave my life in your hands. Do with it, what you will._

* * *

_Ulquiorra's pov_

"Schiffer-san. May I come in please?"

''Enter.'' I called from my bedroom. The servant outside of the room proceeded into the room, carrying a bundle of cloth in her arms. She smiled warmly, with a face no older than that of a ten-year-old girl.

"Good morning, Schiffer-san! How are you today?" She asked cheerfully. I gave her an indifferent look and shrugged.

"Fine, I suppose.'' She nodded, before setting the pile of clothes on my bed.

''Here are some clothes. Some were provided by the master; his old clothes, I guess. But others I managed to make myself, so forgive me if they don't fit well but I wasn't sure-"

"It's fine.'' I cut in. ''Thank you for the effort.'' She beamed at this, though there wasn't much gratitude in my voice. I suppose there wasn't much of anything in my voice.

''It was no trouble at all! I'm happy to have you staying here, it was very kind of the master to allow you to stay.'' I almost snorted at that. Very kind indeed. I wasn't sure why he agreed to take me in, in the first place. I barely knew the man.

The first time I met him was at my family's funeral. Only a few weeks ago had my family been killed, and I severely injured. I woke up a day after the accident at the famed, noble physician's house. Unohana-sama then gravely informed me of my family's deaths, offering her greatest condolences.

The news had been not so much of a surprise really. I remembered the night of the attack quite clearly. By the time I blacked out, I had expected their deaths and mine as well. And after finding out that I was alive, I couldn't help but have somewhat of an empty feeling. I had been so been so prepared to die, that when I didn't, I almost felt disappointed.

I wasn't really sure what to do with my life anymore. No place to go, no family to speak of; I felt abandoned. And then..._he, _a nearly complete stranger, takes me into his house for no apparent reason. I knew only a few things about the man so far. He was vulgar, rude, and had a keen taste for alcohol. Jeagerjaques Grimmjow.

"Schiffer-san, are you okay?" The concerned youth in front of me asked. Kurosaki Yuzu. A young slave who worked and lived at this household. Her and her sister Karin had been serving me ever since I arrived. Yuzu had been very kind, offering to show me around the house and earnestly trying to make me feel at home. Her sister, though less talkative, was equally nice in her own way.

"Of course...It's just that...'' I eyed her expectantly and she fumbled for the words she wished to speak.

''You know it's okay to be sad...about your family.'' She said heartily. I released a deep intake of breath at the mention of my deceased ones. Everyone had been telling me of how sorry they were, or how they pitied my misfortune. None of them meant it though.

They simply thought that if they gave me their condolences and pity, that it would make them look better in the eyes of others and themselves. When they really didn't care, since I had lost all money, valuables, and titles along with my relatives. To them, I was now just a charity case. When I had no need for their pity!

''_I'm fine.''_I replied coldly. The girl, taken aback a bit, bravely chose to speak again.

''I-I'm s-sorry. I-I just...know what it's like. I lost my mother also...Then my father, and I was separated from my nii-san a few years back so...'' She said quietly, her voice losing it's cheerful tone.

And now I was feeling slightly...gulity? Yes, that must be it. The poor girl actually _did _have honest feelings of sympathy and knew what it was like to lose someone of importance. I felt bad about snapping at her before, oddly enough.

''No, forgive me...I did not know about you're family.'' The girl smiled at the apology, and I knew I was instantly forgiven.

''No, it's fine. I still have my sister Karin, and things have been well.'' Ah yes, at least she still had a sibling. I sometimes contemplated what it would be like to have one. My mother told me that she gave birth to a still-born before I was born. I would have had a sister had fate not been so cruel.

The room filled again with an awkward silence, causing the younger girl to fidget. Finally, she broke it timidly: "Uh, S-sciffer-san...'' Yuzu began, still stuttering slightly.

I sighed, still feeling this emotion called 'guilt.' ''You need not address me as Schiffer, it is much too formal.'' I said in an uncaring tone. The girl brightened a bit at the gesture, and began again.

"Ah, yes. Ulquiorra-san, the master would like to know if you'll be joining him for dinner.'' I stared at her in mild surprise, though you wouldn't be able to tell by my face.

_Well, this is certainly a surprise. Why would he be so concerned with my attendance to dinner? _Since I'd been here, I'd eaten all my meals alone in the sanctuary of my room. Occasionally, Yuzu, Karin, or Nel, their rambunctious friend, had tried to keep me company. But I dismissed them, not wanting them to trouble themselves.

I really didn't mind the room so much. It wasn't very extravagant nor frivilous, but it sufficed. I really didn't care about it's bland furnishings or the lack of decoration. The only thing that mattered was that it was _my _room. The only corner of this place that belonged to me. Though I wasn't much for possessions, it felt good to own something that wasn't entirely the rich bastard's.

''If you don't mind me saying so, I think it would be a good idea to get acquainted with the master. You will be staying here after all...'' Yuzu suggested. I could tell she truly was concerned for my well-being. It wasn't my fault; I was always anti-social.

And as for staying here, well...I'm not really choosing to be here. He offered, I had no choice, air go, I was shoved here as soon as the funeral was over. Even though the right thing to do would be to make the best of it and express my undying gratitude towards the man. Then again, I was never one for doing the ''right'' thing all that often.

''I guess dinner with him would be fine...'' I finally answered, begrudgingly so. Honestly, I really didn't want to spend a meal with the guy. It doesn't make me ungrateful just because I'd like to see his head tied to the end of a cattle cart; since I never asked him to take me in anyway.

''That's great! I'll give the master the news! Dinner will be served at six o'clock.'' She smiled warmly, almost enough to warm my heart. Almost.

''Well, I really have to go now! Have a good day, Ulquiorra-san!" The girl bowed respectfully, before racing out the door. I listened as the footsteps grew quiet and I became the single occupant of the room.

I looked over at the pile of clothes left out for me. I guess I might as well find something to wear for dinner. I sighed, trying to figure out a way to last the night without killing the man or myself.

* * *

"Ulqui-chan~!" Oh no.

_Glomp._

"Nel, please unattach yourself from me." I say absently, flipping a page in the book I was reading. Ignoring the chibi leech clinging to my abdomen.

"Ah, I just wanna hug Ulqui-chan!" She pleaded.

"Go hug your Oji-san." I told her.

"Oji-san doesn't let me." She pouted. I figured as much. "'Sides, I like Ulqui-chan better!" Nel proclaimed with a cheeky smile.

"Well, he is an imbecile." I agreed nonchalantly.

"What's that?" Nel asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"It's a nicer way of saying dumbass." A bored voice clarified.

Followed by, "Onee-san, you shouldn't curse like that!"

_And here come the rest of 'em. _

These kids must be weird. When I was growing up, children avoided me like the plague. I guess I scared them. But, not these three girls. They constantly spent time with me, following me, eating with me. It was like they were-

_Attached. Caring. Annoying, but loving._

Removing myself from that train of thought, I focused in on what the kids were saying.

"...Oi, play with us, Ulqui-chan!" Nel pleaded, her lip going out in an exaggerated pout.

"That doesn't work on me, you know. Besides, it getting dark." I pointed out, staring out at the horizon which shifted towards dusk.

"Hmm..." She sulked, bottom lip upturned thoughtfully. Suddenly, her head sprung up and her lips widened in an outrageous smile.

"Ne, then, tell us a bedtime story!" She exclaimed. I raised a delicate brow at the question.

"It's nowhere near the time that you probably go to bed. Don't you have something else to do?"Nel opened her mouth to argue, but Yuzu spoke up first.

"Um...actually, we finished our duties for the day. A story would be nice, if you wouldn't mind it so terribly, Ulquiorra-san." She even gave a slight bow along with her flawless, polite behavior. Her sister leaned against the wall, hands behind her head, seemingly relaxed and uncaring.

I sighed for what might have been the umpteenth time that day. "If I tell you a story then will you leave me be for the rest of the night?" The two nodded with unhindered zeal.

"I really don't know what to tell you..." I began, trying to think of something appropriate to tell two ten-year-olds and an eight-year-old.

"You don't know any fairytales?" Yuzu asked. Karin shook her head.

"He's a boy, Nee-san; I doubt his parents put him to sleep with stories of princes and princesses." I nearly smirked at the outrageous thought.

"No, not really." I admitted. Silence enveloped us for a while, before Yuzu gently spoke up.

"Ne, Ulquiorra-san, what village did you grow up in?" I stared openly at her. Nel looked confused for a minute, before the light-bulb switched on.

The mint-haired girl nodded vigorously. "Yeah, tell us about when you were a kid fifty-jabillion years ago!" I glared at the pint-sized jabber-jaw.

"Number one, I am not that old. Number two, gloomy over there needs to teach you how to count." The raven-haired girl snorted. "And to answer the question at hand, I grew up in Kaede."

Nel's eyes sparkled. "I heard 'bout that place. They have really pretty gardens there, ne?" I nodded.

It was true. Kaede village had been named for the wonderful foliage that came around every autumn. Along with that, the soil was black and fertile and perfect for flowers come spring. Bountiful patches of lilies, lilacs, roses, daffodils, sunflowers; you name it. It was a popular tourist attraction in the summer, when the lake was warm enough to swim in.

"Yes, they did. My family lived there for generations." 'Lived' being the keyword of course. Not like I wanted to they there, though. I couldn't wait to get out. No one really enjoys being a freak-show.

"Ah, I always wanted Tou-san to take us there." Something sad seemed to flutter in her eyes at the mention of the past; something I could relate to. "Is it true they had grand festivals there?"

"Yes, one in particular was very popular. It was said that the moon god, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, would descend upon the village one night every summer, to give precious moonlight to the Night-flowering Jasmine trees. So, they'd have a festival in his honor."

"I thought you didn't know any fairytales." Karin piped up, cracking an eye open.

"It's not a fairytale," I retorted simply, while she stuck her tongue out, "it's a myth."

"I thought they were the same thin'." Nel said, scratching the back of her head. Smiling, she continued, "but that sounds like fun! I wanna go to a festival, Ulqui-chan!"

"Go ahead." She glared.

"Ulqui-chan would have to come with! Right!" She turned to the other two. "What if we got kidnapped?" Yuzu questioned.

"Don't fret; I'm sure they'll give you back." Nel was about to huff something angry in return, but Karin shushed her, suddenly serious.

"Let's scram," she ordered. "You're 'oji-san' is looking this way." I turned towards the direction she was gesturing and growled slightly in the back of my throat. The kids ran away as soon as they had the chance, giving quick goodbyes and promises of future annoyances.

They didn't want to get reprimanded or anything. But, it wasn't them he was staring at intensely. It was _me_. However, unlike the young girls, I wasn't one to run away. I stayed in the same spot, not budging until the man was face-to-face with me.

"What do you want?" He smirked, canines sticking out like a ragged panther. Predatory, really.

"Aww, you're just so damn good wit' da kids, Ulqui-chan." He laughed, with a crude imitation of Nel.

"Well, they follow me around like ducklings. Maybe it's because I seem to be the only mature adult in the house." He scowled at me.

"Hey, jus' 'cause I took you in, don't mean I'm not 'fraid to place you over my knee and give you a good beatin'." He grinned again. "Unless ya' want me to."

I grimaced and got up from my seat. "No thanks, and I think I'll just go alert the young women in the area. If you'll excuse me," I replied coldly, stepping past the bluenette.

He followed me into the house, and it took all my effort to try and out walk him. Damn, the fast bastard to hell.

"Do you mind?" I growled, turning abruptly. I was almost a minute away from losing my facade.

"Yeah, I do." He purred and before I could do anything, I was against the wall in one fluid movement. Wrists pinned to the plaster and momentarily stunned, when I realized I cound't break his grip. _What the-?_

"Ya' know when you're yelling at me like a bitch, you're really cute." Indignantly, I threw my leg back as far as it would go and thrust it into his shin.

"Ow-! You fucker!" He howled with pain, but to my utter dismay, stubbornly refused to relinquish his grip.

"Let. Me. Go." I ordered coolly. The heat was starting to get me. Wait, heat? It was the middle of winter!

"No." Grimmjow said firmly and grinned as I struggled to no avail.

"Why not?" I gritted out, very peeved at his actions. More so when he, wait, his knee, it's rubbing-

"Because you're hard for me." He whispered in my ear, before taking it into his mouth and nipping slightly. _No way._

"W-what are you-?" Lips. Hard and rough, they swallowed mine in a crushing passion and threatened to consume me entirely. He bit and sucked, until I begrudgingly let him in, and his tongue sought mine in a merciless battle of dominance. His won, and he growled his approval when my tongue rubbed together with his.

Grimmjow finally released me, licking away the trail of saliva hanging between our lips. I swiped my tongue across my swollen mouth, tasting him on me. It was the oddest sensation really.

He's smirking that devilish, undeniably attractive smirk. He really is like a panther; the predatory gleam in his eyes, possessive hands tighlty around me body. We're moving, I realize. Moving, until I'm slammed into a door. Hard.

I tried to voice my protests, but he was there silencing me with a grunt and his lips. More groping; down my sides, all along my chest, the top of my thighs. Starving caresses, like he's wanted to fuck me forever.

Behind me, the door slid open, and my back leant on empty air. I caught myself, letting his arms then maneuver us to the bed. I landed softer this time, with a ravenous mouth there, biting and licking every inch of skin exposed. Which soon became all of it. when he quite literally ripped the clothing from my body.

His clothes went just as quick; I untied his obi with flawless haste and he was happy to oblige. I've never felt this amount of warmth and passion from any person. So much emotion it was almost too much; but it was good, so good. I had this aching need to be filled, an unfamiliar want spread throughout my body.

My moans and mewls escaped of their own accord, along with his own answering grunts and groans. Whispering sweet nothings in my ear which I could barely make out, because I was riding the edge already, ecstasy a pulsating heat through entire body.

His cock was thick and even slicked with pre-cum and saliva it was still a tight fit in my virgin body. I gasped when he sunk in, and he moaned lowly so animal like, so untamed; it turned me on even more.

"Fuck yeah..." He groaned vulgarly. "You're so tight..."

Tight, indeed. This is my first time, I reminded myself. You're giving yourself to a man you hate. You do hate him, right? Well, if what's happening now makes any difference, then no.

It was then, that a calloused hand started pumping my hardened need. About that time, I told my mind to take a hike and buried all doubt and reservation I've had for so long. Screw wrongness, screw doubts, screw it all. Just...just let me feel this good for one night.

The heat in my gut finally rose to where I could feel it my throat and I was gone; I came with a shudder and a scream. He was barely a second behind, spilling his seed inside my body, pale liquid seeping out and running down my thighs.

Deep breaths and the satisfaction of sex were all that remained in the room. Lust and sweat flooded my nostrils. I gave into the nothing and fell asleep, only remembering gasping when his thick length slid out of my entrance. But his presence never left, and when the darkness came, there was still a large body curled around mine.

That didn't stop the nightmares from coming.

* * *

_The garden. We always had such a lovely garden. My mother adored flowers and always appreciated the fair bloom of them always present. My grandfather wasn't the kindest man in the world. Far from it. He never showed affection towards us, he was solely focused on his research._

_However, his occasional experiments with plant DNA which resulted in beautiful flowers for the outside world, was one of the only ways he showed his care for his daughter. How far that care went may not be deep, but my mother understood and appreciated the gesture._

_Here I was, standing in the middle of all those nature-defying products. It was fairly dark, implying the late hour. I could only hear the faint ripple of the pond and the sound of the wind against the grass._

_Suddenly, a movement to my right alerted me. It ran by so swiftly I nearly missed it. Fear abruptly took hold of my body. I realized then that I was no more than a young boy, like I was when I went wandering through the house at night. Usually after nightmares._

_Another flash of movement caused me to jump. ''Hello?" I called. No answer. Just more swaying of the plants and more darkness. So much darkness._

_''H-hello?" I called again, feeling even more timid. Like I had been when I was just a little kid. ''Mother?" I called. "Father?"_

_Another noise. It was coming from the pond. Cautiously, I trotted over to the water source, standing about six feet from it. I turned back and forth trying to search for any traces of human life._

_The surface of the pond began to bubble and splash as something began to emerge. It reminded me of so many horror novels I've read, where the monster comes out of the lake, zombie-like, to devour the flesh of anyone nearby. Even with this thought, I stood and watched in undeniable astonishment._

_Slowly, in a horribly melodramatic manner, a figure arose from the water dripping wet. However, it looked all too human besides the crimson oozing from various parts of it's body. It waded over to the edge of the pond before climbing out of the water and hovering near the edge, barefoot._

_I stared, in both fascination and disgust. She was barely the size of a seven-year-old. And yes, it was apparently a she. Wearing a pure white yakuta that loosely covered her petite form. She was so pale and bloody, cryptically so. Dark hair shadowed her face and I was just a bit thankful for that._

_''You're not my mother.'' I said, more like a statement than a question. Finally, the little, corpse-like girl looked up at me. It took all my self-control not to gasp when seeing those paralyzing eyes, which contrasted so greatly against the rest of her features._

_She looked...kind of like me._

_''Who are you?" I whispered. The girl looked at me, no emotion evident in her face. She was beautiful - minus the dead part - in a gothic manner, I suppose. _

_''I don't have a name.'' Her voice so quiet, so soft. Like the should of glass breaking on a cold marble floor. It sent a ahiver down my spine._

_''I have no name, no identity,'' she continued, ''because I am neither dead or alive. I was never alive, so how could I die? I never got to live. I died before getting a chance. Is that fair, brother?''_

_''What did you just call me?" I breathed out. Brother? Impossible! I never had any siblings. Unless...no._

_''A-are you the still-born my mother gave birth to?'' I couldn't breath right; the words seemed choked. Did this little phantom of a child even understand me?_

_She cocked her head to the side in a innocent manner. ''Why would you think that? Do I frighten you brother? Do I?''_

_I gulped a little at the mock innocence in her voice. She did scare me. But, I couldn't let it show. _

_''Maybe.''_

_''You're lying.''_

_''You look like me.''_

_''I'm your sister.''_

_''You're covered in blood.''_

_''Does it matter? I'm dead, gone. Forgotten; abandoned by time. And what did I ever do? What did I do to deserve this? Shouldn't I have an equal chance to live, just as the murderers and sociopaths still alive?''_

_I couldn't answer. What she said was right. She did deserve a right to live. For a moment I wasn't afraid of her; just sad. I almost thought of reaching out to stroke her horribly pale cheek. Almost._

_''You were unlucky.'' I muttered. ''Like me.''_

_A sinister grin curved upon her lips. It made her look terrifying. Not even human. _

_''How are you the unlucky one? You are the one who got to live. You are the one still living now. You outlived me, and you outlived our family. Tell me, how are you unlucky?'' She giggled, every word coming out in a sing-song manner._

_My brow furrowed in confusion as she started to slowly walk towards me. The spider of fear began to string her web around my chest, inching it's way towards my neck, quickening my breath._

_She kept walking slowly; weakly, towards me. ''You alive, you're breathing. Still, breathing! Still, alive! Still here! Still here!'' She sang in a childish manner, eerie smile still attached to her face._

_The moments creeped by painstakingly slow, but in reality, time was at its normal speed. She appraoched me swiftly, a soft breeze the only indication of her presence. She looked like she could float away, if that breeze turned into a gust._

_Bile rose in the back of my throat at the close up sight of her. She was still pretty in my opinion; much more than myself. But her small body was covered in crimson, clashing dangerously with her pale skin and dress. _

_''You got to live,'' she said again, raising her hands ever so slightly. ''They're gone. Our mother, father, grandfather: all gone. Why did they have to die?'' My breath hicthed. He pale hands touched the flesh of my neck._

_They were coldest thing I've ever felt._

_Sqeeze. I let out a strangled gasp as those ''frail'' hands crushed my throat in one agonzing clench of her hands. I nearly vomitted the bile so digustingly bitter in the back of my throat. _

_''I...I-'' I wheezed and gasped, desperately trying to find air, oxygen. Air, air, air; can't breathe, gonna die._

_''You don't deserve to live,'' she said, with just a sprinkle of malice in that innocent facade, ''not when we died. You're no better. So, why? Why you? You don't deserve it...''_

_My mind so depraved of air - life. Thoughts I could not comprehend. Blood - blood, red blood. Where? From where? Blood, why? Death? What... Where... Did someone die? No...wait, me. Me - I'm dying. _

_Sister. Sister's hands; so cold, so very cold. Cold, strangling. No air - need air. _

_Dark, it's so dark. Why, why so dark? But I like the darkness...Don't I? It's warm, comforting. Just like mom - no, wait. Mom's dead, gone; killed. Killed like the rest. All except me._

_Smell. I smell. Just like that night. The scent of flowers. And fire. I'm in the garden, with the flowers; the roses. Cold hands gripping my throat, so tight. Can't breathe; sister, why? Why, what? Don't know. So pathetic. _

_Can't think right. Can't see. I'm passing out; dying. Blackness. Black?.. Black roses...stained red._

My eyes flew open to the real world like a bolt of lightning, whisking me awake from my nightmare. I took a minute to calm my breath, astounded at how fast a human heart can really beat. When was the last time I felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest and start a tap-dance?

_Last night._

At of all the unintelligible things I've done lately, this would be pretty high on the list. I stopped, still completely, and blinked. Blinked again. Sat up in bed. looked around. Realized I wasn't in my room. I was in _his_ bed. Looked down. Realized I _was naked, _covered only by a blanket.

And it took only a few seconds for me to realize why this was and another minute or so to freak out...

That. Fucking. Bastard. Horny bastard, at that! I fumed inwardly. How...how dare he! Take me like this and then disappear by morning. But that's no surprise really. Not that I'd really want to wake up to his ugly mug in the morning.

That damn...! He's such a...! A...! A bastard whose ego is bigger than this mansion with such arrogance, and yet somewhat nice on the inside hiding it behind nicely formed muscles and soft teal hair and eyes that always brim with irritating cockiness - but also somehow...cute?

And last night was a bit rough, oddly enough though...I _liked _it. Hn. I never envisioned myself as much of a maschonist. I sighed to myself, straining to sit up.

I was then once again reminded of the lack of human presence in the room. I shifted upwards and leaned against the bedframe. So, he left... No big deal, right? Nothing to fret about. I should have expected it. What, did I imagine waking up wrapped in his arms?

_Maybe_.

No...No, of course I didn't. I knew this would happen.

_Liar._

I know he's _that_ type of man.

_Pft. So, why did you fall for him genius?_

Fall for him? What am I, a love-struck teen? It's despicably absurd that such a thing could be true. What, am I to give my heart to the handsome prince and ride away on a white horse like in all those fairytales my mother told? Not all tales like the stories the brats like have happy endings.

_Give my heart? A heart is just an organ that beats in continuous rhythm to signify that I am alive. If you cracked open my chest, would you find my heart beating for someone I loved? If you looked all the way through my eyes, where's the proof where you'd see my soul? _

"Humans are just containers of life. A heart is just an organ. A heart cannot love...'' I mumbled aloud, tyring to convince myself of that fact. And I chanted it over and over in my head, like a never-ending prayer.

I felt dirty and awful with drying semen between my thighs and the dull ache in my back and arse. Disgusted, I soaked in a warm bath for an hour straight. I was so damn tired...

I skipped breakfast and felt sick the entire day. Lack of sleep, I told myself. That's all it was.

_I swear if I contracted something from that baka, I'll kill him._

The three children spent the day with me, and I found myself content with simply watching them play carelessly. However, my mood was lousier than usual, and did not go unnoticed by them. They frequently asked me if I was okay, and I said I was. They seemed unconvinced; hell, I didn't believe me.

I didn't see him all day. At all. For some reason, that made me feel sicker so I skipped lunch too. When dinner rolled around, I was completely exhausted after watching the kids all day. They knew something was wrong; even Nel seemed to pick up on something.

''Ne, Ulqui-chan, I'm hungry! Let's go eat!'' She declared, tugging at my clothes. I released a deep sigh I hadn't even realized I was holding.

''You three go ahead. I'm not all that hungry-''

''No, you gotta come with us!'' Nel interrupted. The other two nodded. They hadn't said anything all day, but were trying discreetly to help. Were they worried?

''Yes, please, Ulquiorra-san. You should eat something.'' Yuzu pleaded. "I made homemade soup, and some cookies for dessert!"

"Seriously, you're all skin and bones practically." Karin tried to joke, betraying the worry she really felt. "And Yuzu's cookies are to die for."

''I...'' For the first time today, I gave in. ''I suppose I can't refuse such an offer...'' Their faces lit up in relief and joy. I allowed myself to be pulled by the hand to the meal which was good, despite the bitterness in the pit of my stomach.

With wry surprise, I realized these girls sincerely treated me like family I didn't have. After being a loner my entire life, I guess in truth, I myself, didn'y know what a family was. I always thought family was...

Mother's sad smile...Father's protection, but long hours of work...The clinking and clanking of grandfather's lab. Smell of the garden in the cool, night breeze. The ripples of the pond, while mother told me a story during the long, scary nights; when the screams from the lab made it impossible to sleep. That was family, right? Then, the smell of burning wood and clashing of silver. Dark night sky, the smell of roses...and blood. Was that family, too?

"Ulqui-chan?'' A small voice startled me out of my reverie. I looked to to my left and found that only myself and Nel were left. I exhaled softly, wondering how dazed I had been.

''What is it Nel?'' But, no sooner than I got the inquiry out did a petite pair of arms wrap around my waist in a warm embrace. My eyes widened in soft surprise as the child wound her arms around me with a non-choking grip.

''Nel-?'' I asked softly.

''You look so sad Ulqui-chan.'' She stated matter-of-factly.

I was about to say somethine, but was shushed by her voice again. ''Mama was pretty. I think Ulqui-chan might be prettier. Mama's eyes were a pretty green, too. But Mama's eyes turned sad...Like Ulquiorra's'' She cried. I was at a loss. What was she saying? Her mother? Did I remind her of her mother?

''Mama was sad 'cause Papa didn't love her. She hurt a lot, even though she was really nice. Why'd she have to go sad?'' The girl babbled, clinging to my chest. Suddenly, it clicked. I unconsciously tightened an embrace on the small girl clinging to my chest. I guess it was instinct

''Nel... Don't worry." I said softly. Glassy eyes peered up at me uncertainly - full of hope - then buried themselves back in my shirt. And a sound almost resembling a sob escaped her; only out of relief. "I won't go." _It would be so easy-I've thought of it before. Just a simple blade, a shard of mirror on my pale wrists-_

No, I told myself firmly. That's the cowards way out. Instead, I focused on the little girl still clinging to me like a one-year-old to their mother.

Rumors always went around villages like flurries, especially when it came to nobles. I remember one in particular about Grimmjow's older brother - Nnortia or something - came to visit and impregnated one of his servants. And he refused to be with her, or even acknowledge his daughter.

Mei Lin Odelschwanck loved her daughter and young Neliel had loved her back. But the pain of rejection she felt must have been something fierce, and she left this world still heartbroke. Not before leaving her precious daughter in the hands of her uncle.

_Do you love us, Ulquiorra?_

The strain of rememberance was too much and I closed my eyes, trying to shut out all emotions threatening to destroy my psyche. No, I don't want to bear the pain. It's too much; even if it means losing my humanity, don't make me feel the pain.

Nel tightened her arms around me and in a heartbeat, the pain was gone. Replaced by the feeling of something more important, something stronger. _Don't become attached, it only hurts more in the end._

_But, it's too late now. I've already grown to _care. _Isn't that proof of my humanity? Isn't that perhaps proof of my heart?_

"Ne, Ulquiorra, so you won't leave me? Or Yuu-chan or Kar-chan?" I shook my head. Her hopeful eyes sparkled up at me. "Or Oji-san?"

My heart skipped a beat and I stared down at her in blank incomprehension. What is this normally hyperactive eight-year-old talking about? Does tragedy breed wisdom in children so young?

"Oji-san watches you a lot. I think he likes you." She stated, her nose scrunched up in thought. "I think he likes you a lot, so you shouldn't leave!"

Choosing to ignore the comments concerning her uncle, I patted her head in a comforting manner. I never gave affection; I wasn't used to receiving it either. Maybe, it's just something I'll have to learn.

"Don't worry, Nel. I'm not going anywhere." Perhaps, that could be a lie. No one knows what the future holds, and this feeling of dread deep within my subconscious tells me that I might have to go away one day. But...

...the little brat's face lit up with a goofy, lopsided smile and I couldn't bear to take it away with doubts and premonitions. Ignorance is bliss, after all.

However, if I'm staying here, there is one more demon I need to confront.

* * *

I traveled through the corridor, mind set and determined. I sent Nel off to the twins with her chipper expression back in tact. Somehow or another, she also got the impression that we were playing a game tomorrow afternoon. When I remember saying nothing of the sort.

Ah, well whatever. She did tell me that she saw her uncle earlier near here. Earlier could mean several hours ago, but I have no other leads. What am I doing, anyway? I inwardly sighed. I thought I could- maybe I should forget it. I could turn back now, tell my heart to to stay silent before I carve it out, and go back to leading a perfectly miserable life-

"-ne, Grimm-san, don't be like that!" I halted immediately upon hearing the shrill voice of an unfamiliar female. He froze too when he spotted me not ten feet away from colliding with them.

There he was, teal-haired bachelor, with a woman hanging on his arm, kimono exposing a fair amount of cleavage. I've never seen her before-of course. Of course, it was all so stupid to begin with.

His face belied mute shock. When his tongue finally found it's way out of his throat he said, "Oi, Ul-"

"Excuse me," I cut him off coldly and turned in the opposite direction. I strutted briskly, telling myself over and over how idiotic I was, reminding myself what a bastard he was, how I'm just another fuck in the lengthy chain.

"Oi, wait!" He called, and must have pushed away the girl, who protested with an annoyed yelp. "Ulquiorra!"

"Don't mind me." I say curtly, refusing to look back.

"It's not what you think!" He grabbed my arm and I burshed him away fiercely, letting out emotion I'd forgotten I had.

"It doesn't matter." I tell him, face-to-face. "I don't care. Why should I? I'm just a charity case you took in, right? So, for the sake of both of us, why don't we go back to pretending the other doesn't exist." It all came out with the coldness I knew I possessed, but not the ferocity.

Arms tried to grab on to me, and I fought it, using strength I could've used last night to stop the whole endeavor from occuring in the first place. But again, for the second time, I gave in and let arms wrestle me to wall in a crushing embrace.

"Damn, you, ya' pretty little brat." I wanted to argue-remind him I'm only six years young than him. My words won't form, I'm lost with his warm breath on my ear and the genuine feeling in his voice.

"I didn't take you in as charity." He admitted quietly, strained, like confessing such a thing was painful. "Hell, trust me, I'm the last one to offer charity. But I got roped into going to that funeral, and you-"

"...ya' were tough, lost everything, didn't cry at all. You looked empty and you were still pretty and fuckable." I cringed. "I wanted to break you." How romnatic, you son of a- "'Cause I wanted to see if you'd be even sexier with emotion in those emerald eyes."

I froze. A light, fluttering feeling filled my chest. Kami, I sound like a lovestruck girl; but there's no other way to describe this...this joy that's filling me.

He groaned pitiously. "Geez, now I sound all sappy and shit. Are you happy?" Grimmjow was indeed one for complaining when in a foul mood, so I figured the best way to shut him up was with a sudden kiss.

To which, he had _no_ complaints and was eager to comply. Heat filled me once again. I retracted first, not wanting to go any further. Yet.

Before I could speak, "She means nothin'. Lousy whore was jus' tryin' to get some." I blinked. Looking at the bluenette like he had two heads.

"I'm not lying!" He yelled, temper set off again. "Since then, argh! I only wanna fuck _you_, it's crazy! And annoying as hell, so..." He broke off with a frustrated growl, word failing him. Neither of us were any good at this.

Actions _do_ speak louder than words, though.

So, I kissed him again, tongues dancing with passion we felt that could never be expressed with simple. Words were meaningless, when it comes to the heart. I guess, I'm staring to learn. He may have to teach me much more thoroughly. Since he's the only one who makes me feel, who relieves my pain.

With the way his hands sliding towards my ass, and the mouth attached to mine; I grasp the offending appendage, but he stops me. Grimmjow comes up for air only then, to grin and say, "You're not going anywhere."

I probably wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Well, thank god I'm done! The first time I said that, two minutes later I lost almost all of this chapter and had to rewrite it. Damn, technology. That's part of the reason it's late.

-Added the Kurosaki twins; Perky and Gloomy. They were seperated from Ichigo, but I'll probably be planning a sibling reunion in the near future.

-I gave Nel a back story; her bastard father being Nnortia and her mother an OC. And yes, her mother did commit suicide. Sad, yes. Somehow, Nel sees Ulqiorra as a way to fill the void, as do Yuzu and Karin since they're away from their brother.

-Grimmjow and Ulquiorra might have been totally OOC, I don't know. Tell me how I did.

-If you don't get Ulquiorra's past, it's okay; it's a secret that won't be revealed 'till the sequel. But, I'd love to hear your guys ideas or thoughts on it. Was his dream pretty creepy? *smiles* 'Cause that's what I was going for.

Before I go, my wondeful mother's birthday is tomorrow. Happy birthday Mom, I love you!

*Sigh* Now, I think that's it. I just want to give you a little heads up on what's happening next chapter. Rukia's coming back.

See ya'!


	18. Homecoming

Hello, my lovely reviewers and thank you for sticking with me through my erratic updates! Wow. Can't believe it's been over a year since I started this story! Well, enough nostalgia, I'm going to stop gabbing and get on with this chapter.

A chapter in which Rukia, really needs to learn how to knock:) I apologize for any mistakes I missed. Reviews, as you know, are always most welcomed. Flames? No, thank you!

Song of the Day: Valentine's Day by Linkin Park. You know want to listen; it's Linkin Park!

Britt: *pinches self* No people, I'm not dreaming. She really is updating.

Me: *whacks Britt with bat* Good to see you, too.

Renji: *coughs* Ahem. If you two are done trying to kill each other, we have things to do.

Ichigo: We really need to confiscate that bat one of these days...but not today.

Britt: Hey!

Me: Hey is for horses, grass is cheaper; so suck it up. Anyway, on with the story!

Renji: *groans* I've been dreading this chapter.

Ichigo: *snickers* 'Cause it's embarrassing for you, but funny as hell for us!

Renji: Can I borough that? *nod from Me* Thanks. *whacks Ichigo with bat*

Britt: Not so funny now, huh?

Ichigo: Arnf.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah... I don't own. If I did, there would be much more fan-service!

* * *

_In the heat of the moment, lovers usually forget to lock the door. _

* * *

_Renji's pov_

"Renji."

"Hmm?"

Hands encircled my waist tightly at my less than enthusiastic response. Cool lips pressed against my neck and began their decent to my shoulder. I gasped at the sudden invasion of my personal space. Though, it wasn't that unexpected.

Truthfully, I had been having an affair with my master - the rich, hot aristocratic Kuchiki Byakuya - for months now. It all started when Rukia left on her vacation, which was a sort of road-trip between her and her best friend Inoue Orihime. I was surprised actually, when she asked for an extended time period from her brother so that they could visit historical Kyoto. The surprising part was that Byakuya said yes.

Letting his precious little sister travel alone with a friend for an even longer course of time? (Though they did have trustworthy guards with them as well.) Even Rukia was shocked, but too happy to question. I, however, did question. To which he answered: "Rukia is an adult and may seek adventure as long as she has suitable protection."

Reasonable, I thought. Until, he added, "Also, it will be good to have some more alone time with each other." Reasonable; yeah, right. Perverted is much more accurate.

As much as I want to see my friend after five or so months, it's complicated. I...haven't exactly gotten around to telling her that her brother and I are are fucking. Neither I, nor my partner, have seemed to be able to grow the balls to tell her about us, yet.

Not that many do know about us. It needs to stay that way too, or else my arse will be cooked. Keitaro-nii-chan found out, but he would never squeal, knowing what would happen to me. (Though, he might enjoy torturing my lover.) Shuuhei's like a brother to me, and would never tell. Ichigo has his suspicions, but hasn't said anything yet. Strawberry's too smart for his own good, though, so I'll have to be careful. Tatsuki knows I'm involved with _somebody_, but doesn't know whom.

If we can keep things as such, we'll be fine. Except that my master keeps trying to jump me every chance he gets.

"Sir," I warned, just as he slipped his hands into my hakama. Fingers danced along my tan skin and I tried my hardest to not make noise at his groping. "I'll never understand how someone could look sexy while folding clothing..." I muttered and he chuckled beside my ear.

"You can't deny me what's mine." He answered smugly, giving my ass a possessive squeeze. I gasped and turned to glare at him, only to be caught in a fierce kiss. His tongue barged his way into my mouth, teasing mine into coming out to play.

"Oh, yes, 'cause you're so deprived-" I say when we finally disconnect. By then, his knee is between my legs and I'm pinned on the bed. Is the door even locked? We should really lock the door-

"Ah!" A pale hand reached pass my obi and stroked my semi-hard length. He swiped the bit of pre-cum leaking from the top and I almost lost it, but by then I was already putty in his hands. _Damn_ this man.

He slipped off my obi, leaving my robes open to the viewer. He scanned it like a starving wolf would a rabbit after hunting through the night for hours upon hours. He looped the sash around my wrists, not tight, but binding.

Not quite satisfied with my vulnerability, he took his precious scarf and folded it into a makeshift blindfold. The fabric felt cool against my sweat forehead. Blind and bound, I was just as good as a newborn deer. I wasn't afraid of being eaten; on the contrary, I was counting on it.

Balancing on my elbows and knees, I waited impatiently as the man behind me kissed his way down my back, hand still stroking my very excited cock. Brain waves were decreasing, stimulation quickly increasing. I was almost there; just a few more strokes, a rough touch on my skin and I'd be gone.

In the midst of a particularly large moan from me, we could have distantly heard footsteps had we not been caught up in what we were doing. had we been more alert, we might have heard the light rap at the door before all hell struck loose-

"Nii-sama! I'm home!" Rukia called, opening the door with a cheerful smile on her face. Time forze right about then.

Dead silence. No one dared to speak. Still blinded, I couldn't see her expression, but I could just picture her mouth agape and eyes opened wide in a comical fashion. To laugh or cry. I could go either way, right about now.

"Rukia...I wasn't expecting you." Byakuya said, as I cursed under my breath.

"I-I..." Her voice sounded horrified. "...I-I...wanted to surprise you..." She trailed off, voice fading into the awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

If there was a shade of red beyond crimson, I'm pretty sure I was flushed that color.

"I-I'll...uh...j-just..." Slam. Hurried footsteps scurried down the hall. We sighed simultaneously, and I slumped over to rest my pounding head on the comforter.

I was no longer in the mood and I don't think he was either. Perfect timing as usual, Rukia.

Now, I don't have to worry about explaining that me and her brother are fucking. 'Cause now she knows, and I got to worry 'bout that.

"_Son of a bitch._"

* * *

_Rukia's pov_

Run. Running was good. You didn't have to think when you ran.

Didn't have to think about what you just saw or how utterly traumatized you might be.

It's funny, really. I was planning on surprising my brother and friends, by keeping my homecoming a secret. Somehow, _I_ turn out the one being surprised.

Maybe, I should go see if Orihime needs help unpacking? Or maybe go say hi to Ichigo and Ishida? Yeah, yeah. That all sounded good.

I never thought...no, never. Never, in a million years did I think that...Oh, my god, I'm thinking about it!

My brother. My best friend. Together in bed.

The mental image alone was...shocking.

I mean, Nii-sama was married to my sister for years. They weren't in love, but I'm sure they made lo-! Wait, no. No, don't want those kinds of thoughts either. Back to the point at hand. Sure, he's in a loveless marriage, but I didn't think he was gay! Renji was different. Renji had been my friend since we were little; we've shared everything. I know that he tends to swing both ways. Even still-

The two are them are no better than polar opposites. Nii-sama was reserved, graceful and of course swift as a fierce nobleman should be. Renji was ill-tempered, loud and passionate to his very core, determined to follow his gut and heart no matter what the rules say.

An admirable quality. But, also dangerous

Alright...Deep breath. I don't know the whole story. I don't know what's going on, really. More than likely, one or both of them will find me and explain it. Knowing Nii-sama, he would try and make it as calm and rational as possible. Knowing Renji...well, he might be freaking out like me right now.

When I take a moment, and really think about it, it's kind of funny. Hilarious, to anyone random person I could tell. Scandolous, in fact.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

The freak-out was finally over. I was seeing it a bit more clearly now and was ready to talk to them. But now that clarity had dawned upon me, dread sunk down into the pit of my stomach.

Scandal...Oh my god...

_My brother is having a scandal with my best friend! ...But Renji's another guy...and he's married...if someone found out...if Kimiko found out..._

In a flash, I turned around and dashed back the way I came. No matter what my feelings were on the matter, Renji was my best friend and Byakuya my brother! Their safety came before everything.

No matter how freaky my day just got.

* * *

_Orihime's pov_

"Inoue-san!" I turned and smiled, seeing Ichigo waltzing up to greet me.

"Kurosaki-kun!" I embraced him in greeting.

"Ah, it's so nice to see a friendly face!" I exclaimed, and we laughed. Ichigo and I became friends around the time Kuchiki-san and Abarai-san did. Though I'll admit, for a long while I had a strong infatuation with him, it faded into a flourishing friendship.

I was sincerely happy for him and Ishida-kun; my other good friend. I couldn't wait to see them both after my long trip with Rukia. We had a lot of fun and saw many sights. Still, the need to see to see my friends was stronger than that of adventure.

"So, did you have fun?" I nodded vigorously. "Yes! It was so nice, leisurely. I wish I would have been able to get you guys something, but..."

A hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Orihime..." I nodded, if not a bit regretful. Rukia was all of our friends, but we didn't like to use her status and money to get things. We had to much pride as people. Slaves don't get a pay either, so...

"Kurosaki...I'd love to catch up, but..." I bit my lip, fidgeting slightly. "Do you...happen to know where Tatsuki-chan is?" He blinked, confused. Then, brought his hand to his chin in a thinking gesture.

"Mah, they sent her to the summer home to work the fields there. Her, Sado, and a few others went too." I nodded, afraid of that answer.

"Ah, okay. Just wondering." I smiled, pushing back my worry for now.

"Let's go see the others, Kurosaki-kun. I'm anxious to see everyone again." My strawberry-headed friend grinned, and led me towards the barracks where everyone was probably rendezvousing.

Inwardly, I was jittery and relieved all at the same time. Everything here seemed to be fine and so did everyone else. Our trip was supposed to be a getaway of leisure, and unbeknownst to most, Kuchiki-san was thinking of attending school and wanted to survey the surrounding institutes. I was happy she found one she liked and sincerely hoped her brother would allow her to attend, _very_ soon.

_Don't say anything. Don't worry anyone..._I told myself, as I had two weeks ago. Unbeknownst to everyone, something very disturbing was brought to my attention during the trip. If I told, it would only cause a ruckus or maybe even...bad things.

"Inoue-san?" I turned towards concerned brown eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I smiled warmly at him. "Yes," _no. Everything will go wrong soon. _"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." _But, as long as you're all okay..._

When the time comes, everything will change. Until then, bliss seems best, and I'm more than willing to take the path less traveled by if it means the safety of my companions. Maybe...maybe the stranger had been lying, maybe it was as absurd as it sounded. But...

Somewhere deep within me, I knew it was true.

Currently, I was simply hungry and tired and more than relieved things were mostly normal here. I was still jittery though; anxious, to go see Tatsuki. Besides household chores, I possessed refined medical skills. After getting a letter with a plead from my faraway friend, I couldn't very well sit here and enjoy the calm before the storm. I needed to talk to Rukia about transportation to the summer estate.

Because, Tatsuki was pregnant and needed a midwife to aid her.

* * *

_Renji's pov_

"Me? Why me?" I groaned piteously, hanging my head like a kicked puppy. A pale hand ran it's fingers through my, combing out the knots in their way.

Byakuya sighed. I suddenly felt a little bad for whining, knowing he was just as worried and tried as me.

"I'm entrusting this to you, Renji." He tipped my head up with his index finger, so he could dip down and give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, I know." We decided that I should go find Rukia and explain the whole situation. Byakuya would surely talk to her later - they were siblings, after all - but for now, he needed to make sure the homestead was still in one piece. Also, make sure his wife still suspects nothing.

I tend to avoid her at all times, but my lover is not so lucky. He assures me he has no feelings for her and I've seen no evidence to prove him otherwise. Plus, I trust him. _Slave trusting his master. That's just begging for trouble. _I've refrained from telling him about the 'breeding day' incident, and I think I'll keep it that way. I don't who might die first; me, Kimiko, maybe Tatsuki?

'Cause if there's one thing I've learned, it's that Byakuya can be one hell of a possessive bastard.

Back to the matter at hand, I'm off to find Rukia. Poor girl, is probably just as much a mess as me. I could have told her. Had plenty of chances when we were writing each other. How hard was it to write: _Rukia, me and your brother are fucking. _...Okay, maybe I'd use different wording, but still. Byakuya has no more excuses than me; he could have told her also.

"Cripes, what an epic this is turning out to be." I muttered, like I wasn't expecting this relationship to blow up in my face one time or another.

Just then, I could have sworn I very well sensed my friend heading towards me. Not a second later, a small, raven-haired person bonked into my chest, whom I quickly caught. She steadied herself, panting harshly, resting her palms on her knees.

"I've been...[pant]...looking...[pant]...for...[pant]..you!" She gasped out, like she'd just run a marathon. I raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her petite shoulder.

"After running away like a bat out of hell and running back, I guess you would be out of breath." I forced a smile out. "Though, I can't blame you."

Violet eyes met mine. "Renji...we need to talk." I sighed.

"Yeah, I kind of figured since you walked in on us..." I blushed at the awkwardness. "...doing stuff." If it had been anyone but her brother, this wouldn't be that difficult!

She nodded, then abruptly grabbed my hand and started leading me somewhere. Say what you will about her size, but Rukia's no weakling and has a hell of a grip.

We went into her room, her closing and locking the door. I immediately understood the need for privacy and thanked the kamis that Rukia, unlike myself, had a good head on her shoulders.

"Okay, start talking." My friend began, suddenly very stern. "From the beginning."

I cringed, feeling guilty and embarrassed all at the same time. "Rukia..."

"No!" She cut me off. "No, you're going to tell me everything. I walk in and I'm embarrassed and shocked as hell! Then when I finally calm down, I realized what's going on, and got insanely worried! Now, I'm kind of peeved you didn't tell me about this in the first place! I just...!"

She took a deep breath, regaining her composure after her little blow up. "I'm just freaking out a little..." _You ain't the only one. _"...and I need to know what's going on."

I grimaced, thinking of all the details I would prefer to leave out. Which was pretty much all of them. "Are you absolutely-"

"Certain? Hell, yes." She responded with that Rukia-like assertiveness. Despite the situation, it almost made me want to smile for real. It's like we were kids again, and when something was bothering me, I had two choices: tell or let her beat it out of me.

_Or there was that unfortunate tickling attack when we were eleven. So many casualties that day. One, being my manhood._

"Well..." I drawled, running a hand through my ponytail stressfully, "where to begin?"

I started with right after we left and my first meeting with her brother. I didn't want to mention our first lustful incident, but she insisted she could handle it. Boy, the gaping look on her face when I told her about her brother taking me by force was definitely a slight blow to her hero-worship of him.

"So, then 'breeding day' came and I tried to avoid it, but somehow that bitch forced her hand-" I paled when I realized what I was about reveal.

"Fuck! Don't tell you brother about me sleeping with Tatsuki!" The girls eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"You slept with Arisawa-san?" She rasped, startled. I pinched the bridge of my nose, exasperated.

"Yes," I hissed. "Not intentionally." I quickly explained the situation to her. She cooled down, but looked a bit worried.

"Is she alright?" I shrugged.

"Last I heard, yeah. Did Inoue-san hear from her?" Rukia nodded. "Then, I'm sure she's fine."

From there, I came to the meeting of my long-thought dead brother, Keitaro. Rukia was awe-struck when I retold my brother's tale and how we reunited after 14 years.

"Renji, that's amazing!" She gave me a chaste hug around the neck. "How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

"That's a lot of emotion to put in a letter." I noted wryly.

When I finally finished, it was silent. Her expression was unreadable. Was she ashamed? Upset? Angry? Disgusted? The suspense was eating me alive.

"So, you really gave it all up for him...?" I nodded glumly, not meeting her eyes.

"And he cares for you?" At this point, if he didn't, the guy _really_ needed a hobby. I nodded again.

She exhaled softly. "I can't say I approve with everything..." I hung my head, expecting no less, but still bummed. "...but as a friend, whatever makes you happy...is the most important thing."

My crimson irises widened broadly. "Really?" I rasped, utterly shocked.

"Now, you know how I feel." She joked, seeing the surprise contorted into my features. "But, yeah."

"As a sister," she continued, "it's about damn time my brother found someone. I never liked his mistress." I chuckled at that one. The hag needed to be taken down a few pegs.

"And as a twenty-year-old girl," A dangerous sparkle in her eyes made me shiver, "...that's so cool! And _hot_!"

"Rukia!" I gasped, mortified. She shrugged, fangirl eyes still shimmering with glee.

"What? Between you two, Madarame-san and Yumi-san, Ichigo and Ishida-kun, a girl can't help but have a little fun!"

"I swear to kami, Kuchiki Rukia, if you don't shut up-!" I stopped short in defeat, realizing it was futile, while she laughed hysterically.

"Pervertedness is genetic." I muttered under my breath. She giggled some more, before her spasm finally gave out.

"Haha. Well, you get what I'm saying. I'll talk to Nii-sama later and tell him the same thing."

"Man, that's a load off my shoulder." I exhaled a large breath and leaned back against the chair.

"Really?" Rukia questioned, her face suddenly grim. "Aren't you worried?"

"I worry about it every day." I said forlornly, knowing what she was hinting at. "We're careful; I swear." She looked like she was about to speak, so I stopped her. "And yes, I know the consequence. We both do. We'll be _extra_ careful, I _promise_."

She bit her lip, obviously not entirely assured, but nodded.

"Alright, then." Rukia stood, brushing off her purple hakama. "Oh, and Renji?"

"Hm?" That's when the petite girl glomped me, resting her head on my shoulders. "I'm happy for you guys. And I'm glad you're safe." _For now, _I wanted to add and maybe she did too, but why ruin the tender moment?

"Am I interrupting?" A cool voice spoke from the doorway, and I jumped, and turned to swear at my lover leaning on the door frame.

"Geez, way to give a guy a heart-attack." I swore as Rukia chuckled slowly, retracting her arms from my neck.

"I trust everything is now..." He paused. "...slightly more normal than usual?" Rukia beamed.

"Yes, Nii-sama. I really need to talk to discuss some things with you now, though." Her brother nodded.

"By all means." He led Rukia to the door, then stopped and looked back at me.

"Also, you should pack whatever belongings you'll need for a trip." I blinked, confused in a all which ways. _Trip? What trip? And what belongings do _I_ own?_

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been summoned to a gathering of the nobles in the surrounding areas. You'll be accompanying me as a slave." _Huh?_

"But...? Rukia is-?"

"Very tired from her trip and is glad to be home." Her voice piped from the doorway. Her elder brother nodded. "I'm trusting her to hold down the home while I'm away." Makes sense. I don't particularly trust his wife.

"Why am I going, though?" At this, a dark look loomed over his face.

"Do you take me as a fool?" He scoffed. "Why would I leave you here to be taken by some filth prancing about?" If my mouth opened any wider, I'd resembled a dead fish. Only Kuchiki freaking Byakuya could say that in a manner that makes it sound completely reasonable and appropriate.

Rukia just giggles, amused by this new side her brother was showing. I had a feeling he hadn't in a long time. Since her sister's passing, perhaps. But damn me, if I'd mention that out loud.

"So...where are we going?"

"Karakura. Have you heard of it?" Taken aback, I nodded.

"Of course! It's the largest village around here!"

Karakura was a strong, industrial village. It had markets and shops galore and was a place where most thrived without much poverty. Ichigo, Orhime, Ishida, Tatsuki and Sado had all been born there before they became slaves. Each of the villages in this area had at least one noble household present. The Kuchiki estate was located on the edge of Kohana. Others were; Tomoyo, Kaede, Yudai, Itsuki and Ko.

"Well, then, I'll leave you to it. We'll be leaving in three hours." My frowned quizzically, but remained silent. What could be so urgent for him to leave so spur of the moment?

"Uh, okay." What more could I say?

"Good. My room then." I shivered at the sheer implications those words held. I had to wonder if he aware of the double-meaning. Considering his smug look he had when he left the room, I'm sure he did.

_

* * *

_

_3 hours, 34 minutes later_

The carriage ride was slow and steady, the thump of the wooden wheels scraping every pothole and pebble, churning my insides. The kind, albeit slightly idiotic, Shiba Ganju was leading the two mares out in front.

Traveling in carriages wasn't my forte whatsoever. It always brought back painful memories and the familiar nausea in my stomach. Horeseback; I'm fine. Walking; again, perfectly stable. But these deathtraps make me feel worse than a throbbing hangover.

At the moment, I'm trying to ignore the bile rising in my throat and content myself with staring out the window. The landscape is a familiar one, and with sad dismay, I remember that not too far away from Karakura is where my small hometown, Uta Village was located.

I never got to glance at what would probably be ashy remains and crumbling structures left behind, and hope I never obtain that certain privelage.

My ruby hues looked over at the man beside me, who was sitting calmly, elegant eyes closed in what seemed like leisure. He was so used to the long rides from one place to the next. Glad Rukia took Inoue-san instead of me, on her holiday. I would have never made it.

My discomfort only continued to rise and I think I might have been going stir-crazy, too. An oncoming migrane would only worsen the situation more; I wracked my brain trying to find a way to calm my uneasiness.

With a mute groan, I once again peered over at the peaceful nobleman. What I wouldn't give to have him share that piece of mind. On that thought, I huffed tiredly and let my head fall back limply.

Only a millisecond later did I notice that my head had fallen to rest on the nobleman's shoulder. He went rigid and cracked an eye open, and I felt his stare upon me, but promptly ignored it and feigned ignorance. When he relaxed and chuckled softly at the gesture, I realized that I wasn't much of an actor.

"My, my..." He wound an arm around my shoulders and subtly pulled me closer. "Curling up to your unsuspecting master?"

"Sorry." I mumbled tiredly. "Never liked riding in the back of carriages. Brings back bad memories." The confession took me by surprise. I realized how comfortable I've become with him, willing to share little bits of myself like that.

"It's fine." Byakuya spoke after a while. He squeezed my shoulder softly; a small comforting gesture. Somewhere in the back of my mind, his arm shouldn't be around me, we're in the back of his carriage after all, and remembering my promise to Rukia-

Though, I find that the knot in my stomach has subsided and peace seems to be dawning upon me. So, I'm going to ignore the little voices in my head reminded how ill-advised this is, and pretend for just a little that this _really _is fine; everything is fine. At least for a little bit.

I didn't realize when I fell asleep. I couldn't have been out for maybe twenty minutes at the most. Still, I had the strangest dream.

_Snow fell like rain. The sky was was gray, but the moon was still there. Huge and red, glittering like an orb of foreboding in the shadows looming above._

_There was no sun. Therefore, no warmth. It was cold and I shivered, curling into my suddenly tattered yukata._

_And I was alone. No Rukia. No Ichigo. No Tatsuki. No Shuuhei. No Nii-san. No anybody._

_No Byakuya. _

_Fear pooled itself in my gut and sent fire through my veins. Finding my body quickly ablaze with heat, I began to run. Run somewhere. Anywhere that wasn't here. Had to get away._

_But the landscape never changed. Endless gray skies, endless bloody moon, endless falling snow. This world was entirely its own. A world of nothing. _

_As far as I knew._

_But, there was _something_ out here in this wasteland of nightmare. I wasn't alone._

_I finally stopped, breathing heavily. My body felt a thousand tons; my energy drifting away with the breeze._

_Then, through the blizzard of snow that rained like ash, a lone being appeared before me. His face was shadowed, making him even more ominous than he already was. He was fairly tall and had intense eyes that bore through my very soul and tore it inside out - even though I couldn't even see the gaze itself._

_"W-where am I?" I asked the stranger, seeing my own breath. The temperature just kept getting colder and colder..._

_"Where?" The man chuckled, a deep, dangerous sound that shook me to the very core. "Hell."_

_If anyone else had said such an inconceivable thing I would have thought they were crazy. However, coming from this man - it seemed completely plausible._

_"What are you talking about...?" I asked, gasping at the end as a wind swept through my very bones. Even my blood felt cold. _

_"Death," he said again, the deep tone of his voice overriding the shrill screech of the wind. "You're dead."_

_My eyes widened with numb shock, mouth desperately trying to form some kind of argument- But then I found myself unable to make words, a dreadful cough breaking through my throat. It felt as if knives were slicing through my lungs as I hacked and watch with growing horror as the metallic blood dripped from my mouth._

_"Wha..." Blindly, I let a hand fall to my abdomen and felt a sticky wetness there. With bated breath, I brought my hand up to inspect and found it stained with crimson blood. My blood._

_"H-how?" I coughed, more blood flying from my mouth than words. I was still so fucking freezing and the blood flow had no stop. Truly, I was dying. But if I was dying in Hell, then where was I to go?_

_Hopefully somewhere warm._

_My knees buckled in the next instant and with trepidation I noticed my body going numb at an alarming rate. I tried to fight the inevitable, reminding myself I had things to live for now. A family, friends, a love. Yet in the end, my boneless legs collapsed and I fell like an angel to earth._

_The man above towered over me like an evil god of misery. A hatred I had never felt towards one single person came pouring out, directed at just that man. I had never met him, not ever - and yet this loathing I felt was so very familiar._

_The object of my abhor was grinning, real backwards and wrong. Like the reaper before he sends you to hell with the icy blade of his scythe. This man did not appear with such an item; his presence alone seemed to cut daggers through my skin. _

_The numbness spread throughout my entire body and I let out a gasping breath of air. My neck slid forward and cracked with a sickening sound I failed to hear. With a groan, I opened heavy eyelids to peer at the snowy ground below me._

_And there, lying lifeless in the rags of some cloth, was a tiny newborn child. Soft snowflakes caressed pale skin, but the infant didn't bat an eye. Forlornly, I wished so very much I could reach out and hold it. But, it was fading - though not completely gone. Just like me. But, I had no strength left to grasp it._

_Red around it's body colored the snow. I wondered briefly if the blood had covered it's hair in that color too or if it was naturally like that. Such a useless question, I scolded myself. Ironically, I found myself wondering the next moment if the blood was the infant's or my own._

_Deep within my slowly fading heart, I wished I could save it so badly. But how could I, when I couldn't even save myself?_

I awoke with a start, a thin layer of sweat covering my body. Byakuya gave me a concerned look, but I assured him I was fine while attempting to calm my accelerated heartbeat. It felt so _real_, it was unbelievable. It was only a dream though - well, nightmare really. Right?

My mother had always told me about omens and evil spirits appearing in your slumber to give warnings or dreadful tidings. But, those were just wise tales past around a fire. I buried myself in the warmth of my lover and closed my eyes, trying to put it all behind me. However, even with the heat which had always been present and the rationalization my mind kept giving me, one thing still bothered me.

I was inexplicably and utterly freezing.

* * *

Ta da! Well, was that dream creepy enough for you? *laughs* Well, it had relevance I swear! ...mostly. Lots of foreshadowing in this chapter!

Actually, it's a funny thing about dreams. A little while ago, I had a dream with my cousin's baby boy in it. So, my friend looked it up in her dream dictionary, and it said that when you dream about a baby, it usually means someone you know is pregnant! And guess what? Found out on Thanksgiving that my sister was three months pregnant with my second little niece or nephew! I'm so happy:)

So, yeah! Next chapter we'll be introducing some fun new characters! 'Till then, see ya'!


End file.
